The Mission During the War
by merinxD
Summary: There they stand, faces an inch or so apart. The Sharingan is swirling dangerously as emerald orbs glare back unfalteringly. Sasuke's hand is wrapped familiarly around Sakura's throat. Her hand is pressing strongly against his alabaster skin, her chakra scalpel scraping against his jugular as he squeezes his hand. "Are you going to kill me Sa-ku-ra." He taunts menacingly.-WAR TIME
1. PROLOGUE

A/N Just a short prologue to get this up and running. SasuSaku with mature themes closer to the end of the fic.

Don't expect love at first meeting because it isn't realistic. It will happen though.

**Let me know what you think so far anyway :)**

**Reviews keep me going!**

**As always. Happy reading!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**PROLOGUE **

**THE MISSION DURING THE WAR**

The forest is alight with sound, as the wood land creatures live out their natural lives. They are unaware of the havoc that has befallen the human world. The animals and the trees do not know what the fourth shinobi war is, or why it is happening. They are unchanged by Uchiha Madara and his senseless battle for the Moon Eye plan. The wind blows softly as the leaves of the tall trees rustle. There is nothing but bare land for miles.

Or so it seems...

Below the earth two days travel from Konoha, sits a hidden safe house that harbours Uchiha Sasuke and his two remaining comrades. No one is aware of the Uchiha's presence and the small team plan for it to stay that way. There have been reports from villagers, sighting the snake sannin not far from Southern Boarder of Konoha. Before disappearing into thin air like a ghost. Some say that he is not real, but a smarter person would know different. For now Orochimaru will sit and wait to reclaim what is his from Kabuto, a threat he did not see in his future. He should have foresaw the jail cell and chakra limiters in his future, made possible by the boy whose body he longs to steal.

Uchiha Sasuke has requested answers from Konoha's past kage and was not disappointed. The raven haired angel of death has made no further movement in his plans, aside from putting a stop to the snake sannin. He has made it clear to Orochimaru that he has killed him once and will do so again. He is much stronger and will not be manipulated any more. To Sasuke's surprise the former Hokage's were able to give the him the answers he sought and confirm that his brother Uchiha Itachi is a true hero. Next, the Uchiha will find out who gave the order and put an end to them nice and slowly. Once he has ripped the beating hearts from their sagging forms and destroyed Madara (if the shinobi alliance does not stop him first), then he will consider his brothers wishes. Though, Sasuke is not sure if that is even possible any more.

"Leave."

The one word spoken in that familiar curt tone makes the silver haired man almost melt into a puddle of his own goo. Instead, he keeps his head lowered and turns to exit the cast iron door that leads onto a very long hallway. Hearing the door click shut, Suigetsu bounds quickly down the hall, not allowing his leaders sour attitude to ruin the spring in his step. Today feels different to the others, perhaps there will be an abundance of rain for him to soak up. H20 is never as satisfying through a tap but the five showers he has daily keep him fit as a fiddle. Coming to a halt at the main area door, Suigetsu pushes the iron open to reveal a room less cold. This room is the entrance to their safe house and resembles a small cottage, fire and all. Avoiding the flames and subsequent dehydration, the rogue nin moves over to the sink and pours himself a very large glass of water.

Turning to Juugo he says, "Something feels different."

The red head nods pausing in thought before replying. "The animals can sense something as well. I wonder if it has to do with the earthquake before?" The gentleman laments.

"Earthquake? Man I miss everything cool. Where was I?" His face scrunches up in annoyance. Trust him to miss something new happening.

"Probably where you always are...asleep." Juugo smiles at his friend and continues to read his book.

"If you were Karin I would be so mean to you." Suigetsu glares.

"It's a good thing I am not, my friend. Why don't we go secure the perimeter? There is no knowing what is coming our way." The sharp toothed nin turns towards the secure entrance, nodding in assent.

"Perhaps we can get some information from a helpful animal." Juugo walks ahead of the smaller man.

"Your abilities are so strange but it does come in handy."

"You can't talk you morph into a puddle."

If anyone happens to pass the genjustu laden area, the bickering sounds of rogue shinobi can be heard throughout the evening air.

The light of the lamp flickers once, then twice, fizzling out to leave darkness in its wake. The lone shinobi does not falter and continues to sharpen his Kusanagi. The silver glint of the blade cannot even be seen in the darkness. Sasuke does not need to see to tend to his weapons, he knows them like they are one with his hands. Once he is finished with the ritual task, the man sheaths his weapon and walks over to the lamp unhindered by the darkness. The blaze is reignited with a huff of his breath, illuminating his alabaster skin revealed by the low hanging hakama.

It has been days since he has left the confines of this small room, but he does not feel restless. The darkness is a place where Sasuke feels content. It is the light of day that feels unnatural to the raven haired teen. He is well aware that there is a battle going on above ground but Sasuke does not care about a trivial war, let them all die for all he cares. If anything, he hopes they succeed in killing Madara as well as bringing the shinobi worlds numbers down just a little more.

Since travelling the Uchiha has learnt that people are stupid and many shinobi are useless.

For a moment his mind flashes of the colour pink and he cringes avoiding the route his thoughts were about to take. _Weaklings_. They are ALL weaklings.

He has an objective and Sasuke is a firm believer in staying on task.

First he will kill the elders and then Madara if he is not already destroyed. Then he will think of his brother. Scoffing, Sasuke tries to imagine a life without hatred where he can be _happy_. His mind spits out the word like it is poison and he shakes his head.

'It's impossible.'

Suddenly, the iron door to his room slams open. His least hated henchman stands before him with a startled look upon his usually gentle face.

"Sasuke-sama. There has been a break out at the Konoha prison. What are your orders?" Juugo enquires seriously.

The Uchiha breathes in deeply, turning towards his comrade with crimson eyes full of excitement at the thought of battle.

A feral smirk graces his regal features as the red fades to intimidating onyx.

"For now, we wait." He replies. The smirk staying in place as the red head nods and bows his head in respect. Then he is gone, leaving the avenger alone once more.

It won't be long before Karin reunites with them, she is a fool that will keep coming back.

A fool with a use.

xxx

Miles from the rogue shinobi base, the battle rages on with the Zetsu clone assault in full swing. Naruto has joined the fight and peoples hopes are rising once more.

Kakashi and Gai continue on valiantly as the duo fight with all they have. The green wearing Jounin yells of their youth as they succeed in yet another double take down. The sealing team is no longer needed with the help of Uchiha Itachi, though they have their other uses. Inoichi passes through his orders for the communication team as the Raikage along with Tsunade and Shikaku, formulate their next steps. Gaara of the sand leads the shinobi alliance with such grace and determination, it is a wonder he is so young. The rookie nine can be seen making history all over the battle field putting their hard training to the test. Team 8 and Team 9 have had some hard times already but their spirits are yet to dwindle.

Haruno Sakura is putting her immense chakra to use, healing as many injured shinobi as possible. Her time in the field has not been as ground breaking as the rest of the Rookie nine but she is doing something that no one else can do. She is saving lives instead of ending them. That does not mean to say that her time during the war has been less fruitful. Already has she stopped a Zetsu clone in it's tracks with her powers of trickery while gaining invaluable information about the Zetsu's inner workings. She has received a love letter from an unknown shinobi and saved countless lives.

At this moment, the pink haired medic leans over a flesh wound to the leg. She has stopped the bleeding and is now pulling out the pieces of debris as gently as possible. Once the task is complete, her hands run over the man's thigh. The green chakra heals the wound, meshing the skin together, until the it is a light pink hue. She is thankful for her abilities, for the man was pierced very close the femoral artery. Had it been a millimetre to the left, he would have been a goner on the battle field. Leaning back and wiping the sweat from her brow with her forearm, Sakura smiles to the man and pats him on the shoulder. He will wake up soon but she will not get the chance to speak with him. The woman beckons the orderlies over and they take the stretcher away, a second pair of orderlies placing down another injured shinobi before her. Triage is a busy area but Sakura likes the nitty gritty. Though, she has lost three lives so far and each has tugged at her heart. But this is war and she is a shinobi of the Leaf and will do what is needed of her.

Looking down at the new patient, the woman gets into gear.

A hustle and bustle can be heard from outside the tent as a messenger runs through the door flap with great speed, coming to a halt before Sakura. She raises her hand for a moment concentrating on the patient before her. The green glow of chakra fades from her left hand and she turns to the messenger. Her current patient is now ready for recovery.

"Sakura-san there, is a message for you from Tsunade herself." The non descript nin informs the pinkette hurriedly.

Sakura nods to the man with serious features, "What is it?" She asks. Praying that nothing has befallen her most precious people.

"There has been a break out at Konoha prison. Ibiki-sama's men stationed within the village are doing their best but some shinobi have escaped. Tsunade-sama requests you travel with the team assembled to assist with medical treatment." The man finishes, bowing his head.

Sakura takes in a deep breath, a nervous smile covering her pale features.

"Time to gear up then." The woman stands. Another medic sits down in her place and a new patient is placed upon the makeshift bed.

"They will be resupplying in tent A before heading out. You should do the same. You are required immediately." Without warning, the man turns and runs off at his fearsome pace.

Entering tent A the pinkette smiles heavily at the ANBU and various Jounin preparing to set out.

"Ah Haruno-san nice to see you under these circumstances." Raido nods to the medic and continues to holster his shuriken.

"Aa. You too Raido-san." Turning to look at the team before her, she scans each body for injuries.

"Raido-san you are injured." She reaches forward and touches the Jounin's forearm relieving him of the deep gash that covered from elbow to wrist. The man sighs and thanks her silently.

The two shinobi of the Konoha gates smile back at the girl as she gives them a small wave. Sakura wishes to see them back at home lazily waiting for village entrants, but will be a long time coming...If it comes at all.

"I'll grab my pack then." The pinkette says after greeting everyone solemnly.

Sakura cannot not predict what awaits her back at the village.

xxx

**A/N Thanks for reading. Will see you next time!**

**Reviews make me want to write :) They make me happy xP**

**See you next time!**

**MerinxD**


	2. Setting Off

**A/N: Here is the chapter for today. Setting the scene for what is to come :)**

**Your reviews keep me going so I would be keen to hear what you think!**

**Thankyou everyone for the follows since yesterday. :)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**THE MISSION DURING THE WAR - CHAPTER TWO**

**SETTING OFF**

The journey back to Konoha is fast paced and tiring, but the shinobi do not complain. They must put an end to the threat of the village and get back to the battle field as soon as possible. The war will stop for no man and each shinobi lost is the possibility of the enemy gaining an upper hand. The boarder to the fire country has been crossed a day ago and the mismatched team are almost upon their home gates. The pink haired medic of the team is grateful to have some familiar faces on the journey. Kakashi spared Sai for the trip and the girl wonders if it is for her safety. She can look after herself but Kakashi is as Kakashi does. He will always worry about his team mates.

Glancing around at her surroundings as her feet land on each branch, flitting from tree to tree; Sakura makes note that this area of the shinobi world is unchanged. The trees are just as green as before and the land as abundant with growth. There does not seem to be the same wildlife as before and the woman is sad for the civilians hidden away in their homes, praying for their lives and the lives of their families. It is no wonder that the civilians of the villages look upon the ninja with something akin to fear. Without shinobi, perhaps the world would be a different place.

Perhaps, Sakura would be a regular doctor at a normal hospital and Naruto a normal boy with a family. Maybe Sasuke would not be so damaged...Maybe the Uchiha's would still be alive. Sighing heavily, Sakura ignores the strange look received from Sai. Fixing her gaze at the road ahead, Sakura puts the thoughts of another life inside a box and buries it deeply inside of her. There is no time for fairy tales, life is as it will continue to be and the pinkette needs to be ready for anything. Squaring her shoulders, Sakura moves a little faster with the village in sight.

It doesn't take long for the group to find the source of the break out. There is a very large hole near the outskirts of Konoha that leads down into the underground. It is obvious that an explosive has been used, or perhaps someone with an immense amount of chakra. They surmise that the chakra bound prisoners would have trouble summoning the amount of force needed for such rubble and debris. There are large pieces of concrete and earth laying about the area. A tree has been ripped from its roots and is lying on its side not far from the central point. Raido has taken point on this mission as the ANBU do their thing in the back ground. The scarred man talks with another Konoha shinobi from the interrogation unit. He is a surprisingly small soft spoken man, for someone who is part of one of the more hardened teams. The man informs Raido, Sakura and Sai that Ibiki's team have since relocated the prisoners to a deeper section of the underground and enforced as much security as possible. They have been able to round up many of the escapees but there are those ninja that are alluding capture.

"Don't worry about a thing Akiru-san our team will have them rounded up in no time." Raido smiles to his fellow nin before turning to his lazy chunin counterparts. "Izumo, Kotetsu please send a hawk to the battlefield for Tsunade-sama informing her of our arrival and expected departure."

"Man even when we are on a mission we are doing things for the Hokage." Izumo jokes half heartedly.

"Just get used to it my friend. We may very well be errand boys for the rest of existence." Kotetsu responds to his best friend patting him on the back.

"With the way the world is at the moment, that would be fine by me." The bandanna wearing shinobi tells his friend seriously.

"Hm. What I would give to be sitting at the gate eating some syrup right about now." Kotetsu smiles as the thought.

"Chop chop." Raido cuts in before the two can continue on.

The chunin smirk to their friend but turn in the direction of Hokage tower. They will return soon and join the search. Spiky black hair can be seen swaying in the wind as the two walk away hand on each other's shoulder.

'They should really pick up their pace.' Sakura thinks as she watches the shinobi disappear from sight.

Turning her attention back to Raido she listens for the next orders. The scarred brunette looks over at the two ANBU standing to the side talking in hushed tones.

Noticing being observed, the men with masks turn to the group before them. The man with the cat mask, with brown coloured hair and slim form, steps to the side and summons his ninkin.

"Do you have something of each prisoner that has their individual scent?" The ANBU asks Akiru in his straight to the point voice.

"Hai." Akiru replies, pulling out a scroll and summoning its contents.

Within no time the small cats set off in different directions in search of the prisoners.

"It is only a matter of time now." The ANBU wearing the boar mask says in his deep voice.

xxx

Within half a day, the group manages to capture all threats with relatively no hassle. The ninkin play a large roll in the tracking of the prisoners, but Sai and the ANBU were able to find a few men on their own. The dark haired ex root member now sports a nasty large gash across his calf and his pants are ripped in a few places. The prisoner he found had already managed to relieve himself of his chakra bindings and put up a hell of a fight. Unluckily for the prisoner, Sai has many tricks up his sleeve. Unfortunately for Sakura's dark haired friend, he did not escape injury.

"Come here Sai-kun." The medic beckons the stoic man forward. Crouching down, she tends to the wound easily.

"I think I might have to have a chakra pill." The pinkette tells her friend on a side note. He nods to her and pulls out one from his pouch.

"Here Sakura-chan, I have plenty." Sai passes her the pill and his flask.

Sakura does not mention his uncharacteristic niceness, she knows that he is worried for her. Sai has been getting better at showing concern also. It gives the girl hope that change is possible.

Swallowing the chakra pill the woman pats her friend on the shoulder before turning away from her team mate.

"I am going to wash up. I'll be back shortly."

Sai watches his friend walk away a strange feeling settling in his stomach.

xxx

The water is cool against the pale skin of the medic crouched by the stream. Her face is flushed from the exertion of the day and the woman wonders if she should have a soldier pill to help with her exhaustion. It has been at least 24hours since Sakura has seen the warmth of a bed and finds herself longing for the stretcher awaiting her in the medical tent back at the war zone. It has been a very long week for Sakura and she wishes for some time to think.

Making a snap decision, the pinkette strips off her clothes as fast as lightning and jumps into the deeper part of the stream. Sakura knows that the threats to Konoha have been neutralised and she is dying for a bath. As the cool water washes over her grimy form, Sakura sighs with the cool relief. The girl heals a cut on her hand she has not noticed before. The base of a kunai keeps her hair in place above her head in a move of practicality and defence. Sakura hates having strands of hair in her face and has realised that she prefers her hair shorter. It will need a cut soon.

Washing off the sweat and grime as quickly as possible the woman emerges from the water. One chakra laden spin and the naked girl is dry once more. Pulling on her clothes, she almost cuts her flak jacket on the point of the kunai threaded through her pink locks.

"Dammit." The kunoichi cusses to herself. Pulling the weapon from it's place, her hair falls gracefully to her shoulders. Turning to the pouch to holster the weapon, Sakura realises it is no where in sight.

'Fuck. What is going on here?' The pinkette thinks to herself as she falls into a fighting stance, the kunai now held tightly in her grasp.

To her right, a new presence steps out from behind a tree, their chakra signature still hidden from the world. Sakura's pouch and medic bag is held up by their index finger as they dangle it teasingly before her.

"Hello Sakura. I'm sorry to say but you are under my power now." Karin, the chakra user smirks at the medic before flashing behind her and placing a kunai against the pale expanse of Sakura's neck.

"You are _just a medic_ and will do what I say." The woman orders roughly.

'Just a medic?' Sakura thinks, realising that she has been thought weak...again. It is just her luck.

Evaluating her surroundings and predicament, Sakura breathes in deeply for a moment. On one hand she could incapacitate her foe with one quick movement and have the upper hand...Or she can wait and see what the red head wants. Sakura is certain that Karin will be searching for Sasuke despite the fact that he ploughed her through with Chidori Nagashi. The woman allows herself a bitter thought before putting her plan into action.

"I'll do what you ask, Karin." Sakura manages to sound strained, she is happy with her performance as a victim.

Feeling a knee at her back, Karin shoves Sakura to the ground unceremoniously. The pinkette makes sure to fall with a 'huff', masking her chakra levels from the skilled woman. It is a god send that Sakura does this out of habit. The medic learned long ago that people will underestimate her and has learnt to use that to her advantage, only giving enemies a glimpse at her chakra levels. It is one thing to mask your Chakra completely...To master the art of concealing only a portion of chakra takes a lot more control, but can be very beneficial to battle depending on your strategy.

Turning over and leaning on her elbows, emerald eyes come face to face with the point of kunai.

"Heal me." Karin says, her face is serious as her body sags slightly. It would be easy for Sakura to get out of this if she chose to.

"If I heal you, you will have to kill me because I will not lie to my team." Sakura tells the injured woman scanning her form for injuries.

"Just heal me, then we will talk." Karin gives the medic a threatening look as she moves closer to the girl. Kicking the kunai away from Sakura, Karin holds her own weapon to the pinkettes throat once more.

Once the green glow of chakra fades from Sakura's palms and the broken rib is set back into place, the medic sighs. Karin looks at her opponent with something akin to thanks in her eyes and the Uzumaki resembalence shows in the womans expression. Then the gratitude is gone from her red eyes as they narrow in resolve.

"I'm not going to kill you, but like you said...I can't let you go back." Karin tells the medic before her. "You saved my life once and I will do you this favour. Just this once." She grabs Sakura underneath the arm and hauls her onto her feet. One hard jab to the shoulder and the pinkette is facing in the opposite direction. "Sasuke-kun may be injured and your help might be needed." Karin informs the girl as she pushes her forward as if to say 'walk'.

Sakura follows her lead and puts one foot after the other. Just as expected, the chakra user is unable to do the deed and is leading the pinkette to the exact location she would be unable to find on her own.

"I felt my teams chakra earlier today, just for a moment. It's this way. Don't think of doing anything stupid." Karin orders in her ear, pressing the weapon closer to her back.

Sakura smirks and continues to walk.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

xxx

**RnR What did you think? **

**The next chapter will be up in the next couple of days and will be much longer depends on reviews. **

**Happy Reading.**

**MerinxD**


	3. Stand Off

**Read and Review if you enjoy the content :)**

Disclaimer – I do not own anything.

**THE MISSION DURING THE WAR – CHAPTER THREE**

**STAND OFF**

"Tsunade-sama. We have exhausted all of our resources and have managed to find where the attack originated...but cannot ascertain a trail." Raido sighs in defeat as he relays his teams efforts via mind link.

Currently, the team are awaiting instruction on the outskirts of the village before making the journey back to the war zone. The com corps connection to the Godaime through Inoichi and the communication expert stationed in Konoha, makes communicating as efficient as the radios allowed on regular missions.

Tsunades strained voice echoes throughout the team leaders mind as she sighs heavily. The Hokage is obviously distressed with the news, as expected. "Raido-san. I will have Inoichi connect Sai for more information. I feel a close comrade of Sakura will be of help." The feminine voice rings out.

"Hai." Raido calls Sai over silently with a wave of his gloved hand.

Once connected, the dark haired ex root member explains their efforts in further detail.

"We have canvassed the area with an aerial team using my justu as well full ground work by all shinobi available but have uncovered nothing. There are obvious signs of an attack but that is as far as we can go." The usually stoic man is tense as he palms his temples momentarily.

"Tsunade-sama if I may speak my mind?" Sai asks.

There is a silence before the Hokage gives affirmation.

"It is very hard to understand my feelings, but I think that I must be very worried about Sakura-chan. My body is exerting signs I have never seen before. I really tried my hardest." He sighs outwardly as his team observe the unusual behaviour. Then, taking in a visible deep breath, Sai's hail of thoughts travel through the link at an amazing rate. "There is no blood at the scene or belongings. I can tell you that Sakura has full levels of chakra. I gave her one of my chakra pills before she went to wash at the stream." He pauses before relaying the most important part. "As Sakura-chan's friend and team mate, I can say that it is out of character for her to act on her own without having a good reason. So I looked into the break out records once more and found a discrepancy. I have not told my team as yet but Karin, the sensory shinobi from the traitors team was not found in the escape. After reading the woman's file I have surmised that Sakura is much stronger and strategic than this untrained woman. If she has been captured I feel it is an intentional strategy to meet with the Uchiha. Sakura is much like Naruto-kun and will do whatever she can for the traitor. If we go looking for her, I fear she will be killed. Furthermore, without Karin's special ability it will be almost impossible to find them. Sasuke has proved in the past that he is very adept at being unseen."

Tsunade's wry chuckle can be heard throughout the teens mind. "Ah Sakura, what are you up to?"

"Tsunade-sama Sakura-chan is alive. I just know it." Sai speaks matter of factly.

"I have no doubt Sai. I can't believe I am saying this but...move out. If Sakura does not want to be found we won't have any luck. The battle is growing fierce and we can use all hands on deck. Keep the information you found to yourself for now and I will assign Team Kakashi to this mission once time permits." The Hokage decides quickly. Her spirits risen some with this new development.

Still, Team 7 may very well be the death of her.

Looking up at his current team, Sai nods as the communication is lost.

"We are to head out. A team will take care of this later." He tells them walking over to his pack.

Raido looks surprised but prepares to leave as well.

"Okay people. Let's head out."

"Hai!" Choruses through the forest as the shinobi set out in a fast paced run.

xxx

The two women travel at break neck speed, as Karin uses her skills as a rogue to remain off the radar. The pink haired shinobi has been tied up, but the Konoha nin is certain it would be easy to break the binds. At the start of the journey Sakura hoped that Karin would leave a trail to be tracked. When she realises how efficient the love sick girl really is at being unseen, the pinkette is surprised. Sakura wonders if she should leave her own pink locks as bread crumbs, but thinks better of it in the end. If she is going to come upon Sasuke and make a play, then the medic must be undercover. It is a very risky shot but Sakura is confident in her abilities now. She is prepared for 'what' he is, and has grown since their last encounter. If the move can be executed convincingly enough, the cherry blossom may have a chance to get behind enemy lines and live. If someone were to track them and find the hiding spot, she is certain the Uchiha will kill her without a thought. Ruining everything with one swift swing of his katana at the first sign of trouble. Yes, going in alone with no back up is very dangerous. In every manual and any class the kunoichi has taken she has listened to this cardinal rule. Though, sometimes to get what you love you must break all the rules. Sakura knows that if Naruto had any kind of shot to find Sasuke he would take it in an instant.

'Wish me luck Naruto.' Sakura thinks as she runs through the plan once more.

Karin has not spoken a word since the start of the trip and Sakura is thankful. In a way, she feels bad for the girl who is trying so hard to get something that is out of her reach. The pinkette can sympathise.

'But isn't that what I'm doing?' Sakura asks herself before shaking her head just a little.

No. She _does _love Sasuke and will not lie to herself...but now is different. Sakura will do what needs to be done no matter what, because of that love.

This is her last attempt. If she is unable to see a glint of the Sasuke of the Leaf then she will have to save him from himself. By killing him, Sakura will be able to relieve Sasuke from the pain of being an Uchiha.

If she must die with him to achieve her goal, then so be it.

It is her turn to protect her boys. If she can make this sacrifice, then Sakura is certain that Naruto can pave the way for the future.

Sighing inwardly the pinkette wishes for there to be another way. If all goes to plan, she will observe her mark before making a move.

They can both emerge from this as better people, or both die for the greater cause.

Sakura will protect her village until the end.

Whether that end is near or not, she cannot say.

xxx

"Oof!" Sakura falls to the ground as Karin puts her foot to the back of her knees. The pinkette spits out the earth that has made its way into her mouth. Glaring up at Karin from a side vantage, she wonders if they are near.

"Shush." Karin tells her quickly as she crouches down beside her. "Your chakra. Mask it, I know you can." The red heads voice is lowered as she works on Sakura's bindings, tightening the rope significantly.

"We are almost there and I don't want any funny business from you. Sasuke-kun knows your chakra, I noticed the last time...Well, you remember what happened." Karin stands up once more pulling Sakura along with her. "From here we walk." The red head says as she points in the direction of their destination. Gripping the pinkettes shoulder, Karin pushes her roughly into step.

"Okay okay. No need to be such a bitch about it." Sakura mutters as she pushes on. Her chakra is completely masked now and her mind is in over drive. It is almost time. 'Time to set it up.'

"Hey Red, how far away from the place are we?" The medic did an internship in the under ground for a short period and learnt that it is important to keep your opponent riled up. 'Don't give them time to think.' The deep voice of Ibiki rings throughout her head. 'I won't.' The woman thinks determinedly.

"Don't call me that! How would you feel if I called you pinky?" Karin spits at her back.

"I imagine I would be okay with that. After all, my hair is pink." Her voice is cheerful, smirking as Karin growls low from behind her.

"Shut up!" Another jab to the back, "Don't be such a cunt." The chakra user is visibly riled now.

'Good.' Sakura thinks.

"When we arrive you are to stay quiet, _medic_. I cannot say if you will live or die but I plan to bargain you for good graces. A medic with such ability is hard to come by."

"Thank you for the compliment." Sakura's tone is now condescending. If only Karin knew of her true skills as a shinobi.

"I said shut up! You will not have priority. You mean nothing to Sasuke-kun." Sakura has to bite her tongue to stop from laughing.

When she has commanded herself she replies, "Sorry, just making conversation."

The grip on her binds grows strong and the Leaf kunoichi notices the distinct slowing in her captors steps.

"Well the time for talking is over. We are here." Karin whispers lowly as she steps forward grabbing hold the hair at the base of Sakura's neck. Her hand tightens into a fist pulling her head back.

"Good. I was getting sick of your shit." The pinkette states, using her strength to pull herself out of the hold before smashing her head backwards. The loud crunch that follows is music to her ears.

"Bitch you broke my nose!" Karin screeches.

In an instant, Sakura is behind the bleeding woman, effectively holding her in place with the mediocre bindings.

xxx

**Meanwhile, underground, very close by-**

"Did you feel that?" Suigestu asks as a distinct spike in chakra surges before disappearing.

"I did. Do you think -" Juugo begins.

"It's nothing." Sasuke cuts in, noticing the familiar chakra. "Just an _annoyance._" His voice spits out the last word as his features pull into a sneer.

"Do you want us to take care of it?" Juugo asks his leader with lowered gaze.

"Hn. No, I think it's time that I had some fun." The Uchiha stands slowly, leisurely picking up his weapon. He saunters to the entrance as if he has all day long.

'What are you doing here Sakura? Do you have a death wish?' Sasuke thinks to himself.

"Tch. Troublesome woman." The man says to himself as he opens the hatch to the entranceway.

Light seers his vision as Sasuke is met with broad daylight and a very peculiar scene.

Walking forward he views the two shinobi before him. They will not see him until he wishes to be seen, he is the gen jutsu master.

Smirking at the silly women before him Sasuke continues to observe in silence.

'Who knows, maybe they will rip each other apart. Stupid women.'

xxx

"Shut up, you are mine now!" Sakura hisses at the redhead held between her arms.

"What do you think you are doing? Sasuke-kun will come and -"

Sakura knees Karin in the back pushing her against the bindings harshly, stopping any words in their tracks.

"What will Sasuke do, hm? Save you? Get a grip Karin, Sasuke doesn't care about anyone. Are you that love sick?" Sakura loosens her grip just a little and the red head heaves in some much needed air.

"He didn't want to kill me. He had to -" Sakura pulls on the bindings once more. This girl reminds her so much of the old Sakura. It's _sickening_.

"You were in the way of his objective. That is all. Don't put stock into things that aren't there. That man was destroyed long ago." Karin tries to elbow Sakura in the ribs but Sakura is too quick for her. With a small amount of strength, the bindings are broken. Forming a chakra scalpel, the pinkette cuts the point of her shoulders rendering her arms useless.

Holding the woman's head back Sakura says, "I'm sorry about this." Then she lunges her hand forward, impaling the woman with the scalpel just under the ribs. With an upward thrust...Karin is a goner.

Stepping backward Sakura lets the woman fall to the earth, blood now gurgling from her mouth. The wound weeps great amounts of red as it stains the earth a deep crimson.

"Why?" Karin manages to whisper. "Sasuke-kun...Y-you love him." Her voice holds realisation. It's getting harder for Karin to speak. She is dying.

Sakura laughs at this. "Yes I do love him but that is irrelevant, I also hate him. Sasuke has never needed on wanted my love. He will tell you that love is a weakness." The pinkette steps over Karin looming into her fading eyes. "Looking at you I would be inclined to agree."

"You let your precious 'Sasuke-kun' be the death of you...Again. I saw your weakness and merely took advantage of it. Do you really think you could capture a shinobi that outranks you in every way? You led me here Karin. I hope that Kami finds you." Stepping back Sakura sighs as the woman before her fizzles out to nothing.

"You shouldn't have underestimated me." The pinkette says more to herself than the dead woman.

Turning around, Sakura surveys the area. It does not feel right, she is certain it is gen jutsu. A very well made one at that.

Lifting her hands she closes her eyes and says, "Kai."

Then, a familiar chuckle is heard.

Snapping her eyes open, Sakura comes face to face with Uchiha Sasuke, looking sinfully dangerous.

"Well, that was certainly a surprise." The amusement is clear in his baritone voice. In a flash, the raven haired man is directly in front of the pinkette. If this were an earlier encounter she would be toast, but Sakura is much quicker than before.

So there they stand, faces an inch or so apart. The Sharingan is swirling dangerously as emerald orbs glare back unfalteringly. Sasuke's hand is wrapped familiarly around Sakura's throat. Her hand is pressing strongly against his alabaster skin, her chakra scalpel scraping against his jugular as he squeezes his hand.

"Are you going to kill me Sa-ku-ra." He taunts menacingly.

**A/N There is more but when I saw that sentence I felt like that was where it needed to end. **

**Be good and review. Questions, comments, concerns all welcome. :)**

**Happy reading!**

**MerinxD**


	4. The Proposition

**A/N If you enjoy the content of this chapter. Please review :)**

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

**THE MISSION DURING THE WAR – CHAPTER FOUR**

**THE PROPOSITION**

**Last time:**

_There they stand, faces an inch or so apart. The Sharingan is swirling dangerously as emerald orbs glare back unfalteringly. Sasuke's hand is wrapped familiarly around Sakura's throat. Her hand is pressing strongly against his alabaster skin, her chakra scalpel scraping against his jugular as he squeezes his hand. _

_"Are you going to kill me Sa-ku-ra." He taunts menacingly. _

xxx

Sakura does not reply as the raven haired Uchiha looms over her. It has been several minutes and neither party has stood down. Sasuke's hand closes and opens periodically across the woman's throat. The pressure changes from just bearable to almost passing out, moving back to bearable. With each tightening of his grip though, Sakura pushes the blade further into his pale skin. Red now seeps in small amounts from the man's neck but he does not show any pain, or fear, upon his angular face. Sasuke has always been a closed book, now is no different. He continues to stare at Sakura with suspicious eyes, moving to mere observation. She wonders what he can see in their depths.

'I am strong.' The kunoichi thinks, 'I am trained.' Her mind has been spitting encouragement since she first laid eyes upon her ex team mate. 'This is not Sasuke. Close off your heart and do your job. Naruto needs you!' With her last thought, Sakura's eyes narrow considerably. Her resolve is steeled once more. She pushes the scalpel into his skin, just a little more. A smile covers her face when she can feel the blood of his neck travel down the chakra blade, passing her fingers and wrist to drip down her arm. Gripping tightly, Sasuke presses in on the medics trachea, slightly irked that he is unable to get a reaction from the usually weak willed woman.

'Fine. If you want to play it that way, Sakura.' Sasuke thinks as he takes a step toward her, pushing the scalpel further into his neck as if to say - **Bring it on**.

When he does not get a reaction, the Uchiha chuckles. His deep voice reverberating through the air in a sickening way. It is obvious to the woman below him that he is enjoying himself.

Having played enough, the Sharingan swirls dangerously moving from stage one to stage two.

"I could capture you with my Sharingan in a second." His voice is low and menacing but it does not stop a shiver from running down Sakura's spine. She is not sure if it is fear or want. Maybe it is both.

His free hand moves to push the pink locks away from her eyes. Then it travels down her soft cheek, his thumb brushing her bottom lip as his other hand tightens until Sakura is unable to breath. Her lips part for air and he takes enjoyment at the picture before him. In an instant the hand has loosened as Sakura heaves in much needed oxygen. The hand cupping her jaw softly makes a stark contrast to the situation, making the Uchiha seem even more menacing. Sakura is right to feel that way as his forefinger and thumb grip her jaw tightly, pulling her face closer to his. His body pushes flush against her and the blood from the scalpel flows freely down her arm now. He does not notice.

When their lips almost touch he whispers, "I could torture you for days." Sakura feels bile rise in her throat at the pleasure Sasuke is receiving from his own words.

"Is that what you want, hm?" His voice is husky now and if possible, even deeper.

Sakura continues to stare into his swirling eyes, her heart growing a wall around itself.

"Then why don't you stop talking about it and just do it already?" Her voice does not betray the shakiness she feels inside. 'Good,' she thinks. 'I cannot afford to be _weak_.

"Ah, ah, ahh." Sasuke says as if he is scolding a child, though his voice is cheerful. "Don't temp me Sakura." The man pushes his pelvis against hers once roughly before taking a step back.

His face is all business now.

"Tell me, why are you here?"

Sakura is relieved for the personal space, his spicy scent and spiralling eyes were almost too much for the girl. Her reaction disgusts her.

"Don't think I'm here to bring you back Sasuke. I gave up on that." The woman answers truthfully.

His eyes flash with a foreign emotion but it is gone before Sakura can even register its existence.

"Then _why_!?" Sasuke is angered as he presses his hand tighter against her wind pipe.

"I'm not your comrade but I'm not your enemy either. There is a war going on if you haven't heard." Her voice is very strained now at her vague reply. "Let me join you." Sakura finishes.

"_Why_? Why should I trust you!?" He snarls as the tomoes swirl quickly.

"Because...I'm not going to kill you **right now**." The medic's mind is set and her voice is stone.

Sasuke scoffs at her words but loses his breath as Sakura stabs him beneath the ribs in a non vital point. If she moves the scalpel upwards, he is just as dead as Karin. Sharingan blaze redder than anything as they begin to swirl rapidly. Glancing away from his gaze Sakura's hand moves from his neck in a flash, pushing concentrated chakra into his ocular path. She withdraws the scalpel from his mid section, an action she probably shouldn't have done.

"You bitch! What did you do?" Sasuke roars as he moves at a rapid pace, pining her against the tree not one meter behind them. Her hand moves to his throat now as she uses her inhuman strength to protect herself.

"You were going to use your Sharingan on me. I stopped that from happening. Like I said, I'm not going to kill you. Let me join you and I will restore you sight, as well as heal your other wounds." She pauses for a moment, taking in a breath. It's now or never.

"Kill me and you never see again."

Sasuke snarls like a pissed off tiger. He _hates_ being pushed into a corner!

"You are lying, any medic can fix me." He says, voice lower than ever before.

"Are you sure about that, hm?" Sakura mocks him for his previous behaviour.

Sasuke's sightless eyes narrow, it does not stop Sakura's heart leap in her chest as the onyx seem to cut through her soul. Sasuke does not like this Sakura. He cannot predict her movements or her mind set. If only he knew it is all a ruse. In a way he can't help but commend the woman for her plan. She has certainly grown.

After a moment of silent contemplation, the Uchiha pushes off Sakura. His wounds are bleeding heavily now.

"Heal me and we will go beneath." Sasuke orders.

Sakura smirks but he does not see it. "I'll heal your cuts but your eyes wait. If I heal them now, you will kill me before I can blink. It would be a stupid move but I wouldn't put it past you."

Sasuke smirks widely as he steps further away from the pinkette. "I thought it would be rather prudent of me." His tone holds amusement.

"Prudent to kill the second best medic in all of the shinobi nations? When your supply of chakra has just been killed. I can heal you and your team, I can stop your eyes from degenerating. I can make sure you don't go blind. No one else, _only me_." Sakura finishes, she knows she has him now.

They are silent for what seems like forever but then he speaks, "What is your proposition _kunoichi_." The raven haired man is obviously bristled but listening. It's a start.

"Let me join you during these times of war. I can heal your entire team and your eyes. In return you don't harm me." The medic offers her terms matter of factly.

"What's in it for you?"

"The knowledge that you aren't using any more innocent shinobi for your plots. You are in need of a team mate, after you recruit someone and use them you will let them die. I can't allow that." She is honest with him and hopes it is not her downfall.

"Just as soft as ever." His face forms into a sneer, her words seem to sicken him.

"Stay blind then." Sakura retorts easily.

"Hn." Sasuke turns on his heal and walks away slowly. He does not beckon Sakura to follow, he knows she will.

Opening the entrance to the hide out, they descend the stairs, reaching an iron door. Pushing it open easily, they walk through the entrance area. Sakura glances around the cosy room and is surprised by the homely feel. She cannot imagine the stoic Uchiha decorating this and wonder's how this place got here. The two men in the room stare at the woman curiously but do not speak. Still, she smiles at Juugo and Suigetsu fleetingly before Sasuke's voice tears her attention away.

"Sakura. Come." His low timbre registers and she follows his lead, walking through the iron door and into the hallway. For someone who is sightless, Sasuke is doing a very good job at going unnoticed by his team. "Juugo, Suigetsu. Take care of the body above." He orders as the door swings closed.

Sakura does not speak as she follows the stoic man and thinks for sure they are going to a place for her to be locked up. When they reach another door the Uchiha opens it, this time holding the iron open for her to walk inside. 'Stone cold killer but still knows his etiquette. Maybe chivalry isn't dead.' Sakura thinks to herself wryly as she steps inside.

The room that greets her is nothing like the main area. It is obvious that this is Sasuke's room, it is very bland with concrete walls and floor. There is a bed, a chair and small desk and a second door that Sakura supposes is a washroom. There is nothing personal, and for some reason it makes her smile. Sasuke walks forward, taking a seat on the bed. He glares in her direction. Sakura feels like Sasuke can still see her and it makes her shiver.

"What are you waiting for woman. Heal me." He almost snarls at the pinkette.

Sighing heavily, Sakura walks over to her ex team mate.

"Okay Sasuke. Now I am going to heal your major injuries first." The medic within her bursts to the surface and suddenly it is a whole lot easier to cope. "First I will need to ask you to remove you shirt and lie back."

He pauses for a moment and wonders how someone who was attacking him not ten minutes before can be so calm and..._nice_. Sasuke realises in that moment that Sakura is still in that daft head of hers. She may be hiding, but he will find her.

"You would like that wouldn't you." He smirks but surprisingly does as she asks.

"Don't be crude. I will need to summon a few tools for sterilisation and then I can heal them partially and then move to your eyes if that will make you feel more comfortable." Pulling out a familiar scroll from her back pocket the kunoichi rolls it out on the concrete floor. Biting her thumb quickly, the tools are summoned. She breathes in quickly as her eyes sweep over his form for a moment, his body is very different to their youth. Shaking her head, she ignores the smirk that has graced his regal features.

"Do what you want." He replies flatly.

Sakura knows that it will make him feel safer with the situation. Shinobi don't like being open to possible danger.

After sterilising the wound the woman gets to work on his neck then stomach. She tries very hard to keep her gaze off his abdominals as the green glow pulls the skin together. The wound is quite deep but she manages to fix the main damage.

"Okay Sasuke. Sit up and I'll do your eyes. I can finish the other wounds later."

Sasuke sits up slowly and Sakura watches with rapt attention as he leans against the wall.

"I know you are watching me." The Uchiha stares blankly at her and she curses silently at him for sitting so far back.

"Move forward please." Her tone is professional.

"No. Come here." He crosses his arms against his chest, the smirk growing. Yeah, she still wants him. The man seems to feel a lot better about the situation but he does not acknowledge why. He is too blind to understand his impulse feelings.

"Sasuke." The medic warns in a low tone.

"Sakura." He replies petulantly. "My house. _My_ ways."

"Pervert." Sakura mutters as she climbs upon the bed, refusing to straddle his waist. Instead she moves her legs to the side of his knees and leans forward. Then she warns him, "I am going to touch your face now."

He does not reply but sighs as the green glow touches his temples.

After fifteen minutes of working on the chakra build up she created, Sakura sits back and smiles. Looking down at his face she realises he is staring at her.

Scrambling backwards the woman falls to the floor, her behind smarting on impact.

Standing up, the Uchiha towers over her. His eyes are now the regular shade of onyx. Leaning down he smirks lecherously at the pinkette. "You make a nice image leaning over me like that." He straightens his posture as his expression changes. "Forget the other wounds, they are good enough." Then Sasuke walks to the door preparing to make his leave. He does not bother to redress.

"Don't move. That's an order Sa-ku-ra."

The door clicks shut but does not lock. She is sure it is a test.

"Well that was weird." Sakura says to herself, thinking on Sasuke's mind games.

'I can't let him get to me. That is what he wants.' The woman thinks, as she climbs upon the bed.

It smells of Sasuke and the pinkette tries in vain to ignore the flutter of her stomach. She is aware that he is playing with her. When violence didn't work, he tried words. When the things he said didn't get a rise out of her, he uses his body. That jack ass wants to prove to her that she is still his slave. 'That will not happen!' Sakura thinks angrily. She just hopes that her body does not betray her mind the next time he decides to play a game with her.

'Strong Sakura.' She tells herself once more. The woman is sure that will become her mantra for the duration of her stay.

Laying her head down on the pillow, the pinkette intends to wait for the insufferable man to get back. Before her brain can form another thought though, Sakura is asleep for the first time in four days.

xxx

When Sakura wakes, she is well rested and alone. There is a tray of bread and water on the table with no sign of a note. The door is now locked and Sasuke is nowhere in sight. Who knows how long she will sit here.

Sighing, Sakura picks up a bread roll and throws it in the air, catching it as gravity pushes it through the atmosphere. Sitting down at the small desk, she places her feet on top of the wooden surface.

"So it begins..." The kunoichi muses.

xxx

**A/N Well here is another chapter. **

**I am trying my hardest to keep the characters on point but remember that I am merely doing an interperation of them. The situations I place them in may not necessarily be the way they would handle it but I do my best to keep them in form while giving a bit of writing style to their person. Thanks for reading. Will update within the next day or two.**

**Be good and review :) Questions, comments, concerns and constructive feedback all welcome.**

**Happy Reading!**

**MerinxD**


	5. Sasuke's Ghost

**Here is a bit of Sasuke internalisation for you all. **

**These next few chapters are all for the sake of information but the action will come soon enough and romance not too far after :)**

**So like I said, this chapter is all Sasuke and is conscience giving him a piece of its mind. **

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto.

**THE MISSION DURING THE WAR – CHAPTER FIVE**

**SASUKE'S GHOST**

The main area is warm and just as cosy as ever as Uchiha Sasuke slams the door open and storms inside. His aura is so cold that even the heat of the room cannot defrost him.

Juugo and Suigetsu have been back for awhile and are now sitting in the kitchen at the small square dinner table. There is a bottle of alcohol open and a shot glass. It is from the cabinet but not from the Uchiha's private stash.

"Hello Sasuke-sama. May I ask who the new lady is?" Juugo asks politely as he continues to pat Suigetsu on the shoulder.

The white haired man looks down in the dumps and is uncharacteristically quiet. That does not mean to say that the water teen is not talking. He is babbling something incoherently as he sits close to the red head. Sasuke _wishes _that Suigestu would shut his trap once in awhile. The raven haired man doesn't understand people that want to talk about their _feelings_, who can be so open.

'Disgusting weaklings.' He thinks, avoiding eye contact with his sad team mate.

Sasuke knows why Suigetsu is upset, he is not stupid. Still, he will not acknowledge anything. Nor will he talk of it. The Uchiha really couldn't care less about who his medic is. One is just as good as the other in his mind. Though, Sakura's healing skills seem to be on another level to Karin. Not that it matters now, Karin is dead. He hears the mist nin say their deceased team mates name in the back ground and the pain in his voice irks him. Crying won't bring her back and honestly, he doesn't want her to be. The only thing that gets to him about it all is, why? **Why** did Sakura kill her? The pink haired kunoichi did not do it just to impress him, that is certain. Though he loathes to admit, her fearsome display did impress him to an extent. He supposes that Sakura has a right. After all, she saved Karin from the cold hands of death once before. Who is he to wonder when the pinkette decides to take it away...especially since he is the reason Karin should have died the first time. Those who giveth life can also take it away.

After putting more wood into the fire place the Uchiha ignores his jabbering counter parts and takes a seat in the corner. His favourite spot. Suigetsu has seemed to have calmed down and is getting a grip of himself. The Uchiha sees Juugo move out of the corner of his eye but he pays no mind. Today has been full of surprises. Never in his wildest dreams did Sasuke imagine Haruno Sakura entering his life once more. He imagined killing her on occasion, but to him that is merely a wet dream.

'I should have killed her when I had the chance.' His mind says for the umpteenth time since her arrival.

Sasuke does not want to remember anything about his past, and Sakura just being here brings back horrible memories that make his stomach churn. Memories of having ties with people, memories of _caring._ It is all so **revolting**. The avenger ascertained long ago that bonds are not a good thing. He will not be forming any now. No matter what her secret agenda is. That's right, Sasuke is not stupid. He knows that Sakura is up to something. Something that he can't quite put his finger on. For now he will remain watchful and draw a conclusion. She could try and kill him at any moment...or worse. Confess her _love_ for him. He shudders and stares into the open fire letting himself be hypnotised by the dancing flames.

After a good ten minutes of silence, it is ruined by the emotional mist nin.

Suigetsu looks up from his bottle of sake (that seems to be doing the trick), and addresses his leader.

"So I take it your girlfriend killed Karin?" His voice is snarky but he does not seem to be angered, more like something akin to sad resignation. This is how life goes as a rogue nin.

"Sakura isn't my girlfriend and yes." Sasuke does not look at the white haired man and continues to stare. "Juugo. Drink." He orders quietly.

"Sa-ku-ra eh?" Suigetsu sounds intrigued. "Sexy and dangerous. I like it." He is trying to bait him but Sasuke speaks on instinct.

"You won't be going near her. That's an order." The stoic man accepts the drink handed to him and downs it in one go.

"Touchy aren't we?" It is obvious that his team mate is being petulant. He needs to learn to keep his feelings to himself.

Growling outwardly at the implied accusation, Sasuke turns his gaze on the man. Eyes blazing with the Sharingan he says viciously, "Leave."

Sighing heavily the red head hushes Suigetsu easily. Then Juugo picks his comrade up around his waist, placing the very thin arm around his broad shoulders. He helps the drunk mist nin to his room.

"Forgive him Sasuke-sama. He is not himself." Sasuke does not respond or make a move to show he heard them but Juugo bows his head and exits all the same.

Once he is alone, Sasuke feels like he can finally breath again. These past hours have been a much needed distraction from his never ending thoughts but perhaps he should have wished for something a little less dramatic and stressful. The Uchiha would have gladly taken on an army... Women on the other hand are really not his thing. Especially this woman. This woman that challenges all of his values and beliefs. He has known her forever and the Sakura in his room does not seem to be her. He knows that she has to be inside of her, somewhere... The medic seems hardened to the world and if Sasuke were a better man he would take the blame for it. He is not though and doubts that he will ever be better. Sakura brought it on herself. It is her own fault that she was stupid enough to love him. He will not take any responsibility for her feelings. They are misguided.

"She doesn't know me." Sasuke says to the fire as he pours himself another drink.

'**But I do**...' A familiar voice echoes throughout his mind.

"Go away brother." He knows he is crazy but he doesn't care any more. Sasuke has been hearing ghosts for years, why should now be any different?

**'You don't have to forgive me. No matter what you decide from now on, I will love you forever.'** Itachi whispers.

"Shut up."

**'Love you forever...'**

"No! Love is a weakness." Sasuke accidentally grips the glass too tightly, it cracks in his hands.

"Fuck." He cusses as he throws the remnants into the fire. He does not bother about the blood.

'**Remember...' **

"Remember what?" He wipes his hand on his pants. He doesn't care about a stain.

**'When people loved you.' **

"No...Leave me alone!" Sasuke is gripping his forehead now, leaning his elbows on his knees.

**'I love you with all my heart!' **A new voice enters his mind and the man knows that this is a memory. The feminine voice makes his eyes scrunch up in pain.

**'I would do anything for you Sasuke-kun!' **There it is again!

"Stop it Itachi. Make it go away!" He is almost falling from his chair.

'**No matter what you decide...' **Itachi whispers again.

'**You told me how painful it was to be alone!'** Memory Sakura yells and a flash of pink crosses his eyes.

"Go away! What do you want me to choose Onii-chan?" Sasuke is on his knees now before the fire. The sharingan blaze as his large hands cover his face.

**'Live...'**

Sasuke is going crazy. "It's not that easy Itachi."

**'You dare let my sacrifice be in vain?'** The deep voice of the older Uchiha is getting louder by the second.

"No...I mean, I don't know! What do you want from me!?"

**'If you were to stay with me there would be no regrets. We can be happy.' **Memory Sakura pipes up, taunting him with her love.

There is no one else in the room but the voices keep coming. It's a vicious never ending circle as his brother replies like so many times before.

**'No matter what you decide from now on, I will love you forever.'**

"What the fuck does that mean!" Sasuke is almost roaring as he hits the ground once with his fist.

**'Love...'**

"I can't!" The Uchiha is almost at his limit.

**'You can't or you won't?' **His ghost asks.

**'I love you with all my heart Sasuke-kun!**' Sakura yells.

"Love is a weakness!" He does not realise that tears are streaking down his cheek.

**'I love you forever, does that make me weak?**' Itachi asks.

Standing up, Sasuke roughly grabs his kusanagi from it's place on the table beside him. Wiping his face with his arm, he scowls deeply. He needs to get some air. Get away from this crazy.

All these thoughts are driving him mad.

Or worse, maybe they will make him sane.

For hours Sasuke walks the perimeter of the safe area. The voices are gone now but the questions assault his brain in a never ending stream.

Why is she here? Is this a sign?

"Did you do this Aniki?" The raven haired man asks the sky knowing there will be no answer. The questions have been plaguing him for weeks.

What's going on with the war?

What of Naruto? What would Itachi do?

What about the elders and revenge?

"What do I do Naruto?" Sasuke whispers, feeling like slapping himself upon realising his words.

Kill all of Konoha for revenge or kill the elders for justice? Sasuke knows what Naruto wants, he knows what Itachi wants. Hell, he even knows what Sakura wants.

"Is it what I want?" The man falls to the earth as he stares up at the moon. It is as full as the night his parents were killed.

Sakura is distracting him again, making him weak like before. It has only been a day and the voices are becoming stronger. She is giving them life! He can't let that happen. No matter what, the elders must pay. Madara must pay for what he has done for so long!

Sakura cannot even begin to understand. Her interference will not cost him his goal!

Without realising it, the Uchiha passes out from exhaustion. When the sun rises, he walks slowly down the stairs, barking at Juugo to get Sakura some bread and water and to lock her up. Suigetsu has not left his room and won't for a long time. Falling gracefully down on the couch, Sasuke covers his eyes with his forearm.

'So very tired...' The Uchiha thinks. He has been tired for so long. It feels like his entire life.

It is decided as he drifts off once more. When he is rested, Sasuke will have to see what Sakura knows and what she is up to. The time for games is over.

xxx

**A/N Thanks for reading!**

**This chapter is a little short for my liking but I think it deserves a place by itself. **

**Hope you liked it :) **

**As always read and then review!**

**Might just make a writers day =P**

**Thanks for all the favs and follows as well. **

**See you next chapter**

**Happy reading!**

**MerinxD**


	6. The Confrontation

**A/N: Hello. How is everyone today?**

**As promised another chapter in 24 hours. How does she do it they say? =P**

**This chapter is just a filler but I hope you like it all the same. Next chapter will be delving a little into the past and hopefully it will change both Sasuke and Sakura's perception! **

**As always, **

**Happy Reading!**

**Hope you enjoy it. **

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto.

**THE MISSION DURING THE WAR – CHAPTER SIX**

**THE CONFRONTATION**

When Sasuke wakes, he is alone. The fire is now burnt to embers as the scent permeates the room pleasantly. There is a pot of tea on the stove that the man can only assume, Juugo has left for him. He is not sure what time it is, or how long he has slept, but the Uchiha doesn't feel rested at all. He never feels rested.

Slowly, standing up. Sasuke stretches like a cat, cracking his neck as all part of his waking ritual. Usually it would be time to train and then shower, but since the kitchen clock tells him it is almost evening, he supposes that a shower and a chat with Sakura will have to do.

Pouring a large mug of hot drink, Sasuke plops down on one of the kitchen chairs. Raking his fingers through his dark hair, he recalls last night vaguely. The voices were horrible. Much worse than normal. Usually Itachi is there, in the back of his mind. Itachi has always been there though. He supposes that the memories of Sakura and his brothers words are his sub-conscience trying to tell him something. He wonders if the voices will go away once he makes his choice.

'If I make the wrong choice will they be there forever?' Sasuke thinks as he sips at his drink.

The Uchiha doesn't even want to consider that possibility. He remembers when being an avenger was easy. When he could shut out everything and everyone and go on a good old fashioned rampage.

'What is wrong with me?' Sasuke asks himself.

**'You have a heart.**' Itachi tells him softly.

"Not now Aniki. I am trying to think." Thankfully the voice heeds his request and does not speak again.

Sasuke is aware that he has a heart. The former kages explained that to him very clearly. That his sharingan is all a manifestation of his _love._ Or more pointedly, his lost love.

It makes sense now, why he could not move forward while he was in Konoha. Sometimes he wonders if he would still be there if Itachi hadn't goaded him all those years ago. No...Knowing his stubborn personality, Sasuke would have chosen the same path no matter what. From what the dead leaders told him, the Uchiha clan love more strongly and deeply than any other. It is their strength as well as their weakness. That Madara is the end result of that love, if it is left to fester into hate. Sasuke hates Madara now, more than ever. He has used so many Uchiha for their corporeal forms. Manipulating their feelings to gain limitless power. It is disgusting to think that something that is supposed to be fragile and beautiful, like love, can cause so much damage. Before Sasuke met with the dead Hokage, he disliked Madara greatly. Now...Now, he wants the man exterminated.

'But if you kill him because of hate you will become him.' His own voice tells him in the back of his mind. He remembers every detail of what the first Hokage relayed to him.

"I won't be doing it for revenge. I'll be doing it for justice." Sasuke whispers into his drink.

Standing up, he places the now empty cup into the sink. Sighing heavily, he prepares himself to talk to Sakura. The nin wonders briefly if that is a good idea at all.

"It needs to be done." He tells himself, walking to the hallway.

What Sasuke would give for some peace and quiet.

Life is so fucked up.

xxx

Reefing the door open roughly, the Uchiha stalks into the dark room. He can see Sakura's form on the bed but the darkness obscures her. Scowling for no reason, he flicks on the light. Still, the woman does not wake.

'I wonder how long she was awake before coming here?' Sasuke thinks, walking closer to the sleeping pinkette. He takes a seat at the desk, turning the chair to face Sakura.

Crossing his arms over his chest out of habit, Sasuke leans a little closer.

"Sakura." He says and she stirs slowly.

"No Naruto." The girl moans. "It's too early, I'll cook another time." The breath from her muttered words causes the hair in front of her eyes to sway. Sasuke has the sudden urge to touch it. Feeling anger grow inside of him, he does not cave to the impulse.

Rolling over in a dramatic display of tangled limbs and sheet, Sakura faces the wall.

"Sakura." He almost growls in warning. "Wake up!"

Sakura makes a strange noise and her legs pull up to her chest.

"Sasuke-kun.." The pinkette says softly but does not rouse.

Upon hearing her words the anger inside the man begins to boil slowly, searingly. He is not sure why it upsets him so much.

"Don't make me come over there." Like the times before, Sakura does not respond.

Sighing in annoyance, the Uchiha stands jerkily and stalks over to the bed. This is not helping his mood at all! With calloused hands, he grabs hold of her shoulders and shakes the woman roughly.

In an instant Sakura is awake and pressing a kunai to his throat. She has pushed her opponent off the bed and is standing in a defensive position.

"Do I need to take your weapons away?" Sasuke asks lowly, a deep scowl covers his regal features.

"Oh my gosh! Kami. I'm sorry!" Sakura startles, dropping the weapon instantly. It clinks to the floor easily and does not have the good sense to move away from the man.

"You scared me Sasuke." Her voice is scolding and he does not like it. She might be able to talk to Naruto this way, but not him dammit!

"If I wanted to kill you Sakura, you would have been dead before I even tried to wake you. Be more astute, idiot." The last word is harsh and so very, Sasuke, that is makes a smile cover Sakura's face.

As she views his angered expression though, her nostrils flare and she steps away from his looming form.

'What is his problem today?' Sakura thinks bitterly.

Instead she voices, "What do you want?" The pinkette tries very hard to keep the venom from her voice, but fails miserably.

"An explanation." Sasuke replies flatly, stepping back.

Sakura frowns, "About what?" She is confused.

Sasuke sighs like talking to her is the hardest thing in the world. To him it sure feels like it.

"Why are you here?" He asks for the millionth time.

"I already told you that." The woman sounds like she is about to pounce. If looks could kill...

"I don't buy it." He grabs at her wrist and stares into her eyes hoping to unnerve her. "Don't play dumb with me Sakura." Sasuke warns.

Her lips pout as she speaks, "I told you I'm here because I want to-" He cuts her off by grabbing her chin and squeezing, her full cheeks puffing comically

"It's bullshit and you know it." He releases her face, but does not let go of her wrist held tightly between them.

"Either you are here to _love me_." He spits the words out like it's poison and looks away from the girl for a moment.

Deciding she is a little too close for comfort, he steps back and takes a seat. Picking the kunai up off the floor. He fiddles with the weapon as his deep eyes bore into hers.

"You are here to _save me_." Another sickening thought.

"You are here to _kill me_." That one is actually his preference.

"OR...You have another reason that I can't figure out." He finishes, leaning back in the chair. His face is a blank canvas.

"So that's it?" Sakura spits at him vehemently. "An answer the great Uchiha can't solve and it's bugging you? Fuck you!" Her voice is angry and makes him imagine a female cat howling viciously before it pounces for it's preys jugular. "Shove off Sasuke." The pinkette finishes with, crossing her arms over her chest tightly.

His Sharingan activate swirling with anger. "Tell me!"

"Well I'm definitely here to love you Sasuke-kun" Sakura tell him flatly.

He snarls, "Don't play with me woman!"

"Then don't say such revolting things!" The woman rages.

"You wouldn't have thought so when we were younger." Sasuke accuses.

Throwing her hands in the air in frustration, she places her hands on her hips.

"If you don't remember you tried to kill me!" Sakura yells at him, the anger very evident by now.

"You tried to kill me first!" The Uchiha counters loudly.

Sakura does not reply and Sasuke does not make a move to speak either. They both stand now, closer than a moment ago, glaring fiercely. You can almost feel the crackle of electricity between the two as anger bounces off the walls.

After a moment of staring into each others eyes heatedly, Sakura sighs. She can never stay mad at him. Fixing him with a look that is a bit too familiar for Sasuke's liking she says, "Look. I don't know why I'm here okay. Karin held me at weapon point and said she was capturing me." Sakura falls back on the bed, sitting on the edge. She looks away from Sasuke.

"I should have taken her back to prison, I know...I just couldn't." The pinkette tells the truth leaving out the part about killing him if need be.

"So you killed Karin on a whim." Sasuke says, tone more curious than anything. He too, sits now and the tension is starting to subside.

"If I didn't kill her I would have been expendable! Why would you need me when she will blindly follow you?" Sakura makes a good point.

"Hn." The raven haired man grunts looking away from the girl.

"Do you believe me now?" Sakura implores.

Turning to gaze at her once more the anger is gone from his eyes but the hatred is still there. "Not completely. You are leaving something out." He tells her.

"How do you know?" Sakura challenges.

Standing up, Sasuke does not reply. He instead turns to leave the room.

"Will I stay here all the time?" Sakura asks as he reaches the threshold.

He does not turn to look at her, merely pauses his movement.

"You will stay here until I deem you are trustworthy. I'm not underestimating you this time Sakura."

Then the room is silent once more as Sakura finds herself all alone.

xxx

Not too long after the confrontation does Sakura receive another visitor. Thankfully, this one is in much higher spirits and is a lot easier to handle.

The soft rap at the door catches her attention and she knows immediately that it is not the Uchiha. Sasuke has no care for her privacy.

"Come in." The kunoichi calls to the man on the other side.

The door pushes open and the red head, Juugo smiles at the girl. He is a big hulking person, but the medic can tell that he has a kind heart. Sakura is a very good judge of character...'Besides Sasuke.' Sakura thinks bitterly. Still, she smiles brightly at the guest and welcomes him in.

"Hello. Juugo is it?" Sakura asks pleasantly. "Oh I see you have a cut on your neck. Would you like me to heal it?" The pinkette's tone is riddled with concern and it confuses Juugo for a moment before his smile grows to mammoth proportions.

"That would be lovely Haruno-san." Juugo tells her formally. "How are you this night?" He asks conversationally.

"Alright actually. Aside from being stuck in here." She motions to the concrete walls but her voice does not hold malice. Juugo is a little surprised. "How did you get the injury?" The medic asks curiously.

"Ah. My partner Suigetsu was a little upset the other night. It is nothing to worry about." He pushes the subject away and the pinkette accepts this.

"Sasuke-sama has never had a guest before." Juugo tells her, changing the line of speech. He takes a seat at the desk. His form is almost too big for the chair but he settles in all the same.

Chuckling wryly, Sakura replies, "I doubt Sasuke would have me here if he had a choice."

This makes the red heads eyebrows raise slightly. Usually his master is not swayed by anyone.

How strange...

"What have you got there?" The pinkette asks about the items held in Juugo's grasp.

"Oh! I almost forgot." He smiles sheepishly and holds his hands out to Sakura. "Sasuke-sama has been under a lot of stress and I figured he would not have remembered to fetch you some new attire. It's nothing special, just some spare things of Suigetsu's." Sakura takes the clothes happily.

"Can I ask why Sasuke is stressed. Maybe I can help." Juugo notes that the concern in her eyes is genuine and begins to wonder about the girl even more. Sakura has approached him slowly showing him her green chakra silently. The medic heals the gash easily.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that, I don't know why it came out." He responds dutifully.

"I know that the circumstances that led me here are questionable but, I'm not your enemy." Sakura tells him truthfully.

Juugo sighs, "I have no doubt Haruno-san -"

"Please, call me Sakura." She cuts in softly.

"Okay. If it will please you...Sakura. All I can tell you is that my master is trying to make a decision." He stands now and tells her that dinner will be brought to her soon.

With a few goodbyes, Juugo makes his leave.

Sitting there alone once more, Sakura's mind cannot help from reeling.

What decision is it? Not knowing kills her! It is one of the reasons she reads the last page of a mystery novel before reading the start.

"I wonder if I should tell Sasuke about the war zone..." Sakura trails off in thought.

Maybe it will help him...but maybe it will hurt him instead. It is hard to know.

Picking up the silver clothes and towel, the pinkette treads into the small wash room to have a much needed shower.

xxx

The room is bathed in darkness as Sakura jolts up in bed. She has moved to the floor and is currently using her sleeping mat and sack. Juugo gave her a lovely thick blanket to put beneath her as well as a pillow. She is incredibly grateful for his hospitality. Her eyes would bug out of her head if she knew he was working under orders.

Looking around the room, there is no way to tell what time it is. Looking down at herself, Sakura realises two distinct changes. Her weapons pouch is no longer on her left and there is a bead of chakra around her ankle that seems to be keeping her chakra at bay.

"I wonder why I didn't wake up..." Sakura says softly into the darkness. Feeling underneath her pillow she notices that her kunai is also gone. 'Drat!'

Glancing around the room the woman is brought back to the reason she woke up. Looking up at the bed, the man rolls over violently once more, making a strangled sound.

Standing quickly, Sakura approaches Sasuke. His night terror seems to be much worse than the ones when they were children. He is sweating and groaning in pain. She fears he will hurt himself!

Making the decision, Sakura leans down closer to her ex team mate. Forming as much healing chakra in her palm as possible in the situation, she moves forward. Careful not to touch him, her palm just grazes the skin of his forehead and begins to send tiny waves of healing through his skull.

Instantly Sasuke stops moving, though it takes a moment for the frown to leave his face. Slowly, a rare smile falls upon his regal features.

Without meaning to Sakura moves the hair out of his eyes in an almost loving gesture. Realising what she is doing the pinkette rips herself away violently. Falling to her bed, a scowl covers her face. 'How can I be so stupid?' Sakura thinks, cursing her weak heart. Forcing her eyes closed, Sakura wills herself to sleep.

xxx

When Sasuke wakes he feels better than he is has in a very long time. His head no longer hurts and he does not feel like he needs to sleep another ten years like usual. The silly woman is still asleep on the floor and does not rouse as he places his feet near her head. Getting up slowly, Sasuke makes the bed out of habit and walks to the wash room.

The sharp spray of cold water is welcoming as Sasuke bathes efficiently. He has never been one to take incredibly long showers. Unlike Naruto and Sakura. If he recalls correctly, the both of them take an unseasonably long amount of time. Frowning slightly, Sasuke realises that he has no idea about his new teams bathing habits. Not that he _cares. _It is just the fact that he remembers things like this about Team 7 and not Team Taka that make him quite irritated. It's stupid really.

His annoyance is not enough to ruin the vitality Sasuke feels though and he wonders if his brothers ghost has finally left him be.

'**I'm still here**.' Sasuke hears much to his chagrin.

"Dammit." The Uchiha says softly to himself as he scrubs his back.

'**I love you forever.'**

Turning off the faucet violently, Sasuke almost breaks the metal off the wall. He dries off and dresses in his loose pants quickly. Stalking from the room, it is obvious that a good mood is not on the cards for today.

Sasuke ignores the stretching Sakura and moves to grab a shirt and his Kusanagi. He needs to get out. He needs to train.

Just when the Uchiha thinks he is free and clear the man hears, "Sasuke. Wait." He growls lowly in his throat but stops in his tracks.

"What?" He snarls grumpily.

Sakura stares at him with wide eyes. She does not acknowledge his bad mood, this needs to be said regardless.

"Well?" He has turned now and is glaring at her from his position at the doorway. This makes it harder.

Sakura looks down at her hands and threads her fingers together in a show of nervousness. "You were right Sasuke." She presses on. "I did leave something out. It's not the reason I came here but I think it helped me make the decision. You deserve to know."

He can hear anguish in her voice, "I don't care about your petty feelings." He tells, her hoping it will stop her words.

"Good. Because I wasn't going to tell you any!" Sakura snaps angrily.

Sasuke cocks his head to the side, face blank, but he does not reply. The pinkette looks away once more as she finds her words.

"When I was at the medic tent in the war zone, after I was attacked by a Zetsu clone. I needed to get some air, so I stupidly went out into the open. I healed people for over a day." She pauses wracking in a large sum of air. It is obvious this is difficult for her. "The first person died and it spurred me forward, I saved a few lives actually."

He gives her a look as if to say, 'Get on with it.'

"I'm getting there. This is important." She replies to his non question. Sasuke's frown lessens.

"On the second day I reached the forest and there..." She pauses and looks up at the male before her.

The next thing she says causes his Sharingan to activate.

"There...I met Itachi."

**A/N Well what did everyone think?**

**As always reviews are appreciated. They keep me writing so valiantly. **

**Questions, comments, concerns, constructive feed back or just want to drop me a line! Don't hesitate to click the little review button before you new readers decide to click 'follow' or 'favourite' =P**

**Next two chapter are a little more actiony. Getting to the romance soon. :)**

**See you next chapter. **

**MerinxD**


	7. Itachi's Wish

**A/N Hello all. **

**In response to a review. You will see that this is indeed the war that is going on in the manga currently. I am merely exploring a gap that the text presents in the time line. **

**This is a chapter full of Sakura's memories from Sasuke's point of view. Next chapter will be a bit of action and then you can guess what.. =P**

**Hope you like this. Would be really interested to hear everyones thoughts. **

**As always, **

**Happy Reading!**

**MerinxD**

**Disclaimer – I don not own Naruto **

**THE MISSION DURING THE WAR – CHAPTER SEVEN**

**ITACHI'S WISH**

**xxxxx**

The crackle of electricity travels through the room. It is silent. The tension in the small enclosed space can be cut with a kunai. Closing the door slowly, Sasuke places the Kusanagi down on the desk and walks toward Sakura. He is eerily quiet and the woman is not sure if she should worry for her life. Still, she does not move from her bed and waits for the onslaught.

"You're lying." He says disbelievingly, tone accusatory. He is standing above her now, picking her up by the collar of her shirt. She is lucky it is not her neck.

Staring straight into Sasuke's spinning red orbs, Sakura replies, "I'm not lying. You can look at my memories with the Sharingan if you think that." Her words are honest and she does not cower in fear before him.

If Sasuke were in a better state of mind he would wonder if he is losing his touch.

Nodding slowly, the Uchiha allows her to fall from his grasp. Tumbling like a rag doll to the floor. Getting her bearings, Sakura watches Sasuke steadily and is worried at the white pallor of his skin. Perhaps this is not a good idea...

'Too late for that.' The kunoichi thinks.

"Tell me and then I'll determine if I need to look. I can tell if you are lying, you were always horrible at it." Sasuke is not sure if he wants to see his brother again. Memory or not.

So Sakura tells him everything she knows of Madara and Naruto. That Naruto is going after Madara to stop him. That he is fighting hard to defeat him as they speak.

"Naruto wants to find Madara and kill him for you and the shinobi world."

"How do you know that?" Sasuke asks quietly.

"Itachi told me that he met Naruto so I think the source is quite reliable but knowing Naruto it is a no brainer. Everything Naruto has ever done is for his team and...you." She finishes hoping that her death sentence has not been made with her words. Sasuke merely scowls and looks away. So Sakura continues. "You're brother, he was looking for you himself but when he found me he gave me a message...just in case." She pauses.

"What did he want to tell me?" Sasuke has since sat down and looks like a curious child listening to a story tale. A very serious child. His face turns to anger for a moment, "Why would he tell _**you**_?" He pronounces the last word and if Sakura were anyone else, she would be offended. Instead, she answers the first question and ignores his rudeness.

"I'm not sure you will like it." Sakura warns.

"Say it." Sasuke orders softly.

"He told me that I could help make it right. That if cared for any part of you, that I could help his dream come true." Sakura sighs heavily.

"You don't know anything." The Uchiha says, as he stares at her with eyes full of hate.

"Then see for yourself." The pinkette counters openly.

Standing, Sasuke walks the few steps to Sakura and kneels before her.

Sharingan swirling, the Uchiha stares into her emerald depths. Without realising his actions, Sasuke lifts his hand and brushes a few stray hairs out of Sakura's eyes. The girl gasps quietly but continues to gaze into his dangerous orbs. Then she is taken back to that day all over again...

xxx

When Sasuke opens his eyes he is in Sakura's memories.

At first it is all just a swirl of colour and words that slowly come into focus and as far as Sasuke can tell - It all starts with a love letter.

He should move forward in her memories and find Sakura and Itachi. Yet, he cannot help but watch in disgusted fascination as the plain Iwa nin stutters all over Sakura like a drooling dog. He scowls as the man chatters away. If he could walk forward and re break the man's arm, Sasuke would do it in an instant. He will never admit to anyone, that he feels a searing anger bubbling up through his core as Sakura smiles at the man. It does not register that he is jealous, that he is possessive over something he has never had.

"Ever since you treated me. I haven't been able to get you out of my head." The man hands Sakura the piece of folded paper and she begins to question him. Sasuke wants to rip out his jugular.

The Iwa nin shushes Sakura with his next words.

"Listen, I don't know If I will survive this war...So I wanted to..." The man is so nervous he is trembling.

Sasuke glares heatedly at the memory.

Then she says it and his stomach feels strange, "Thank you. But there is someone else I -"

Sasuke finds himself asking, who? Is it him? Naruto?

"Oh well, I figured at much." The out of luck man replies, looking quite down. He looks around as if he is lost. Rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly the injured man continues, "Well it would be pretty uncouth to start prying into who this other guy is...So I guess I'll get going."

"I'm sorry." Sakura replies to the shot down man.

The man smiles like it isn't the end of the world. "Hope it works out for you. He must be a really great guy if **you're** in love with him." The nin turns and exits the room and Sakura is left alone.

A flash of his own crazed face clouds the memory for a moment and Sasuke realises the pinkette is thinking of him. For some reason his chest constricts and he has to look away from the sad woman.

Then suddenly the ground is moving and the colours are swirling once again as the Uchiha is lifted into the next stage of the memory.

"I don't blame you for being upset." The Hyuuga places his palm on Sakura's shoulder and Sasuke's eyes narrow. He has not seen the man in many years, so perhaps he has changed but the Uchiha doubts that Neji would be so nice to Sakura. Though if that injured nin from before thinks that Sakura is beautiful, then maybe many men do. Sasuke's eyes narrow even more as a pout covers his lips unknowingly.

He listens as they jabber on about vigilance and unknown intruders and Neji asks for Shizune. This is suspicious. As the man faces away from Sakura though, her eyes narrow for a split second. Good, she has noticed too.

"Yeah, I think Shizune is in tent B2. Right now she is taking a look at Tonton. She twisted her leg pretty bad." The pinkette informs with wide eyes.

"Better than a hand injury. Will she be able to return to battle?" Neji asks almost conversationally.

Sasuke notices a cloud cover Sakura's eyes for a split second as she replies, "I think so...Her hands are fine, so at least she can form seals." A smile covers are face, eyes crinkling.

"That's a relief..." Neji replies. He asks Sakura to view his arm again and begins to approach her.

"Sure. Have a seat." Sakura does not seem to notice the kunai the man is pulling from his pouch. Sasuke knows the pinkette is just fine and this is just a memory but he feels the need to protect her. Old habits die hard.

It is not needed though, as the woman moves at an astoundingly fast rate towards the intruder. She slams him into the earth with her brute strength. Blood pushes from Neji's mouth and he is pushed deep into the ground. Slowly he begins to change into the white form of Zetsu.

"How did you know?" The clone sputters.

"Pigs don't have hands!" Sakura balls her fist at the incapacitated being.

In no time people are filing into the tent to help with the captive.

"You two handle this guy. I need to contact HQ right away!" Sakura orders as she rushes from the tent.

Sasuke lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding and is transported to the next stage of the memory. The Uchiha has yet to perfect this technique but it seems to be working just fine. He is not sure how well it would work on an unwilling captive though.

When he lands, Sasuke notices that Sakura is outside now, hunched over on her knees. She is not contacting HQ like he expected. Instead she is pumping furiously at a young man's chest. There is blood every where. Dead shinobi lay all over the place. It's a disaster zone.

"Please.." Sakura sobs to herself as the green of her chakra envelops the man's entire form. She is trying desperately to save him.

The wound on his side does not look good though. The medic has cauterised the hole to stop the blood flow but the injury to his head may be too much. The boy looks like he is barely fourteen years of age.

With a sputter and a cough the young man begins to breath again as Sakura sighs heavily. She is not out of the woods yet.

The boy opens his mouth and blood pours from it as he speaks. Blood covers the pinkette as well.

"My name is Tsuka Koji of Suna." His words are wet with blood, strained.. "I'm dying. It's okay." He whispers, closing his eyes tiredly.

"No!" Sakura cries as she amps up her efforts. "You have to be okay!" There are tears streaking down her cheeks now. He does not respond as his eyes remain closed, "Koji-san! Koji!" He needs to stay awake.

Opening his eyes slowly he says with great wisdom, "It's alright. I fought for my village and so will you. It is a sacrifice worth giving...My only regret is never being able to fall in love." His eyes look sad. "To kiss a girl."

In an instant Sakura is leaning down, pressing her lips to the boys'. She does not care about the blood. She pulls back and smooths his hair over, the tears don't stop.

"Arigato Onee-chan." The stranger whispers as his hold on her hand loosens before becoming limp.

Sitting back from the body, form still hunched over. Sakura cries for the boy she does not know. She cries for his family and his village. She even cries for herself...

Sasuke is not sure why, but this stirs something within him.

He is not certain what this means.

After what seems like forever, Sakura finally stands. Wiping her face of tears and blood, her resolve looks set. Her shoulders are squared and her demeanour strong as the kunoichi lands a punch to the ground a couple of meters away. Walking over to the deceased boy, Sakura picks his limp form up in her arms. Taking in a deep breath to steel her resolve, the woman places him gently into the hole. She arranges the bits of debris over him and says a quick prayer.

"I'm sorry." Sakura whispers to the sky.

Then another call is heard and the pinkette is running towards the sound.

Sasuke tries to follow her but is stopped by the familiar swirl of colour and movement of memories.

When Sasuke is able to focus his eyes again, Sakura is running. He senses a panic in the air as she weaves through the forest trees. Her breathing is heavy and her chakra seems to be almost depleted. The raven haired man briefly wonders how many people the pinkette has saved during her little adventure. If he didn't know that she is directly in front of him in the physical world, Sasuke would think that these are her last moments.

Coming up to a lake she is about to run across when there is a flash and suddenly there is someone in front of Sakura. Both the pinkette and Sasuke stumble at the sight.

Falling to the ground Sakura crawls backwards futilely. She knows that it will not help.

"Itachi..." She breathes as the Sharingan stare down at her. Her movements have stilled and it seems like she is ready for her death. Her eyes do not look away from his.

"Why do you look into my eyes kunoichi? Do you wish to die?" His brother asks in that calm tone that is just so, Itachi. "What do you see in their depths?" He continues. The raven haired man remains stationary, by the waters edge. Waiting for an answer.

Sakura opens her mouth to speak and Sasuke finds himself on the edge of his seat. "You're eyes..." She stutters as the Sharingan swirl dangerously. Sasuke looses his breath at her next words, "They are are Sasuke's." The girl observes.

"You're dead." The medic continues.

"You should be afraid." Itachi tells her, he does not confirm what she already knows.

"I am afraid but if death is calling me then I will accept it. I can't win against you, not in the state I am in. If you are under edo tensei then there is no point." She does not sound defeated, only stating a truth that is inconvenient.

"Then it is a good thing I am not under Kabuto's control any more." Itachi replies, walking forward.

"I'm not going to kill you." His hand extends as he helps her to her feet. Once placed firmly on the ground Sakura continues to hold his hand for a moment and Sasuke growls lowly at the fascination he sees in her eyes. Itachi does not move to pull away from her hold and merely stands before her.

Breathing in much needed air, Sakura rips her hand away from his and looks away.

"I'm sorry you just..." She trails off.

"It's okay I know that my brother looks like me." He confirms her next words easily.

Then he says, "You are Haruno Sakura of Konoha." Sakura nods at his words.

"You love my brother." He continues on, stoic as ever as if relaying the weather instead of a deep seeded secret.

"How do you know that?" The pinkette asks moving back a step. She looks startled.

"The way you look at me. It is painful for you to see my face." Itachi observes cocking his head to the side slightly. Sakura cringes at the familiar action.

For some reason Sasuke feels that strange clench once more.

Sakura doesn't acknowledge and instead says, "What do you want with me if you aren't going to kill me?" She looks curious more than anything.

At this Itachi sighs heavily and leans up against the nearest tree. For a moment, he looks almost normal.

"I met with Naruto-kun today. It was he who helped free me. I have entrusted Sasuke to him and know that he will do whatever possible for my brother. Naruto will take care of Marada" Itachi tells her softly.

Sakura is startled at his words. How can he talk of Naruto so informally?

"How can you say that? How can you care for Sasuke-kun when you killed everything he loves? He idolised you and you destroyed him! For what? Power?" Sakura looks angry and Sasuke notes that it is all for his sake.

Itachi chuckles wryly and Sakura falters.

"Sakura." The older Uchiha commands her attention with his deep voice. "There was once a saying, long ago within the Uchiha clan." His eyes move to hold her emerald orbs steadily. "Look underneath the underneath."

In an instant, Sakura's eyes have widened and she steps closer to Itachi.

"All is not what it seems." The words tumble from her lips as her brow scrunches in thought. After a moment she looks back to him. "It wasn't your fault...Madara." Sakura trails off.

"Yes, you are correct in your assumption. I heard you were intelligent. A worthy bride for my Otouto." Itachi's mouth upturns in a crooked smile and Sakura turns beet red.

"I doubt that, Itachi-san. Sasuke hates me." She tells him, her mind still trying to figure out the mystery of the Uchiha Massacre.

"Ah, but what did I just say?" His smile is still in place. "We Uchiha do not understand our feelings. There is a very fine line between love and hate. I don't think my foolish little brother knows the difference."

Sakura opens her mouth to speak but Itachi cuts her off.

"I will show you a memory, if you will trust me." The man says walking towards her.

"O-Okay." The pinkette replies.

"Look into my eyes and you will understand." The Sharingan spin as Itachi closes the distance between himself and Sakura.

Within minutes Sakura is stumbling backwards as she is ripped from the memory quite violently.

"You were able to pull yourself out...impressive." Itachi looks amused as he watches Sakura with a heavy gaze.

"I apologise Itachi-san...I don't want to see that bit. Please don't make me." Sakura implores as pain covers her soft features. Sasuke knows exactly what she is talking about.

"It is fine. It does not need to be seen." He replies before stepping over to a large boulder and perching upon it.

Sakura continues to stand. "They forced you. Ruined your life and made you kill your entire family. But Madara...he is the one who started the craving for power isn't he? He is the reason you needed to kill them. To hurt Sasuke the way you did. The elders should have found another way." She pauses. "Yet, you goaded him. Why?!" There is anger in her voice but Itachi does not respond.

"So that you could feel better about what you did? You wanted him to kill you!" She sputters, not knowing how to deal with all of this. "How could you do that to him? Sasuke could have had a future but you needed him to kill you. To rid you of your sins..." She says the last part softly, the anger is gone but the girl looks defeated.

"I know it was selfish of me." Itachi tells her openly. "I love my brother with all my heart and it seems, that you do too." He sighs, leaning back on his arms. "I need your help to make this right Sakura. Naruto-kun is already on the path but he cannot do what you can."

"What is that?" The pinkette asks curiously.

Itachi moves to stand, walking closer with each word. "Compassion, love, understanding. Naruto loves Sasuke yes, but I can see that you understand him. He wishes for that to not be the case, I'm sure he does. Save him Sakura. Save my brother for me. Fix the wrong I created. By loving Sasuke you can set the Uchiha on the path of righteousness. It is my biggest wish." He is now holding her hands in his grasp, eyes imploring.

"If you cannot do that. Then please, tell him this."

Leaning forward Itachi whispers something into Sakura's ear and a tear rolls down her cheek.

Stepping back Itachi opens his mouth once more, "Show him how to love." The older Uchiha orders softly. Sasuke wants to see more but the colours are swirling again and he is being ripped from Sakura's mind.

When he is able to focus again, Sasuke is kneeling before Sakura. Their foreheads touching.

"I thought you said you weren't here to love me." Sasuke's strangled voice comes out softly. There is no anger in his tone.

"I'm not. Loving you is just a side effect of my life unfortunately." Sakura replies honestly as she stares into Sasuke's eyes. The onyx seem to be different than before. The hatred is gone.

"What did my brother say to you Sakura?" The raven haired man has pulled his head back a little but does not move away from her.

Sakura pauses before speaking, "He said - Show my brother what it feels like to be loved. Tell him...That I _love him forever, no matter what_." The familiar words tumble from her lips and she does not look away. "He told me, to help you get justice so you can return home."

"Justice is not the same as revenge Sasuke." The pinkette whispers.

Sakura expects an outburst. Instead, Sasuke leans forward and kisses her forehead softly.

"Arigato Sakura." He says as his lips disengage from her skin.

'Son of a bitch.' Sakura thinks as the world fades to blackness once more. Sasuke has touched her pressure point again.

Laying the unconscious woman on the bed, Sasuke's eyes flash red as he pushes the hair off her face. This girl just keeps coming back.

Turning away from the familiar scene, the Uchiha exits with his gear.

xxx

Walking through the main entrance way his resolve is set.

"Suigetsu. Juugo!" Sasuke barks putting out the fire. "Prepare yourselves." The tomoes of his eyes turn quickly.

"There is something I must do..."

xxx

**A/N There you have it. Let me know what you think :)**

**There should be another update in 24 – 48 hours. **

**Reviews make me happy :D **

**Any mistakes that I have missed will be corrected with next upload. **

**Thankyou for reading!**


	8. The Monster

**A/N Okay this chapter might get a bit creepy but I am exploring every side of the coin. I feel that blood lust is all part of Sasuke's process at this point in time and Sakura will have him any way she can. Next chapter will be less action more dialogue. **

**Any way hope you like it, took damn ages! XP**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto**

**THE MISSION DURING THE WAR – CHAPTER EIGHT**

**THE MONSTER**

**xxxx**

The bright rays of sun light peak over the horizon as vendors filter out of their homes and into the streets, to ensure dinner is put on the table. The children of the academy have yet to wake. The Hospital is very quiet with it's Shinobi residents away at war and the Hokage is snoozing upon her desk. Having returned for a brief interim to attend to confidential issues involving the Kyuubi, the woman is beat . The day before was very gruelling with the elders heads down her throat. The empty bottle of sake is proof of the stress toll.

A loud shriek is heard throughout the entire village as a civilian woman calls out for help.

"HELP. HELP. COME QUICK! SOME ONE. ANYONE!"

xxxx

**FOUR HOURS EARLIER**

"Let's move out. It's too dangerous to be here." Suigetsu whispers loudly to Sasuke as they reach the edge of the Konoha forest.

The three man cell has successfully infiltrated the area with relative ease and are preparing themselves for the next stage of the mission.

"I am not concerned with that." The dark haired leader replies stoically. "Whatever happens here, happens."

"You said you didn't want to get caught." Suigetsu reasons, to no avail.

"If the two of you follow my orders then we won't. Do not harm the ninja or civilians. We have one goal."

"Where is the fun in that?" The toothy man smiles broadly, Juugo merely grunts at his antics.

"I have my reasons." The youngest surviving Uchiha replies before instructing his team to use a henge. They have dressed for the occasion with civilian clothes. Sasuke has not given up his Kusanagi but a gen jutsu should be enough to cover it up effectively. Suigetsu on the other hand is not so lucky, being instructed to leave his weapon within the base.

Stepping forward, the group enter new terrain.

xxxx

**16 HOURS EARLIER**

After knocking Sakura out, Sasuke rallied his team and set off at a break neck pace toward Konoha. The memories the Uchiha viewed only hours before, stirred something within his soul. Though, Sasuke is unsure what it means for him. As he travels quickly, leaping from tree to tree, breaking a branch or two with the force of his steps and the burn of his chakra - Sasuke wonders what is in store for him. He knows that Sakura will not be happy that he is doing this alone but he does not care. It is true that Itachi and Sakura's meeting created a change within him, Sasuke cannot alter what he is though. A proud man who must do his own bidding. A crazy man that was once sane. The raven haired shinobi can see now, that his brother had a vision for him and Sasuke wants to respect that wish. He is just not sure if it that is possible. For so long now, hatred and revenge have been his only family. How is he supposed to act otherwise?

He is too assimilated to the life style to turn back now.

Sakura will not forgive him, she will think him a monster. He 'is' a monster. It is a part that fits the Uchiha well. How on earth is he supposed to be a role model patriarch when he is a missing nin? It's impossible. He will prove to Sakura that he is right.

Still, Sasuke cannot help but question what will come of this.

'What does fate have in store for me Onii-chan?' The sharingan blaze as the village comes into view.

Today...He will get his justice.

xxxx

When Sakura wakes she is alone again. It is becoming a habit she would very much like to break. Not that it is a choice.

Looking around the empty room, the woman notices that Sasuke has taken his gear. Sakura ventures to the door cautiously.

"Yes!" The pinkette mutters quietly, not knowing she is all alone.

Swinging the iron open as quietly as possible. The woman cringes as the metal creaks. Pausing like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar, she gives a sigh of relief when no one comes.

Focusing on the area, the kunoichi surmises that the chakra signatures that are usually present are not close by.

Eyes narrowing, Sakura realises exactly what is going on.

Rushing to look through each room the pinkette cries out in success as she produces her weapons pouch and other items from Juugo's closet. Sakura should have known Sasuke would be too lazy to take care of it himself.

Plopping down on the cold concrete floor Sakura gets to work removing the chakra limiter. If she does not hurry, the pinkette will be too late.

"Who knows what that crazy bastard is doing..." The woman says to herself worriedly.

Hopefully no one is injured without her.

"Don't do anything stupid Sasuke." Sakura prays to kami but she is not sure if anyone can hear her.

xxxx

The gen jutsu laden area above the Hokage monument will be the meeting point for this operation. The stone faces that stare out at Konoha are none the wiser as three missing nin lay out their stage. Suigetsu and Juugo have all of the preparations ready for the next step. Something big is about to go down but no one will see or hear it. For now, the village is quiet as a mouse. It is convenient that a curfew has been put in place for safety reasons, it makes moving about so much easier. This would be virtually impossible if the shinobi of the area were not away at war.

In the morning everyone will know the truth about the Uchiha. Everyone will know what is wished to be kept quiet.

"Stay here and follow the plan. Do not get caught."

As Sasuke scales down the monument away from his hidden counterparts. A feral smile covers his henged face. This is going to be fun.

xxxx

The alley way is dark as Sasuke watches the hospital entrance from afar. His Sharingan have ascertained all shinobi and civilian where-abouts quickly as he plans the easiest route to avoid any interference.

With any luck, an opening will present itself soon.

Tonight is the night Sasuke will find the elders but he is not sure of their location. The Hospital would have the records but that is too tricky, the Hokage tower is out of the question. He has drugged the alcohol sitting atop Tsunade's desk with a heavy sedative found in Sakura's medic apron. The syringe is the perfect size to fit through the lid without changing the outward appearance of the sealed bottle. The silly woman passes out quickly and the Uchiha goes in search of information. Unfortunately, there was none to be found and he does not dare venture out into the halls for fear of being seen.

Luckily, in the present. Sasuke sees his window of opportunity exiting the sliding doors of Konoha Hospital. The messenger has just attended his physical and plans to return home for a long rest before returning to duty all too soon. Obviously, he did not bet on meeting Uchiha Sasuke.

Reaching his hand out quickly, the Uchiha grabs the man and pulls him into the darkness. Covering his mouth, the man attempts to scream.

"Shut up or ill kill you." Sasuke whispers angrily. His sharingan swirl as the man is captured under it's spell.

This technique has proved useful many times.

"You were leaving the hospital when Tsunade-sama called you to her office. She told you urgent news that you must relay as soon as possible. There is an intruder in the village and you must wake the elders, Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokada and wait to pass them off to an ANBU officer that will attend their home residence. You are to speak to no one on your journey. The elders are in danger, Tsunade-sama wants you to tell them of the danger and to allow the ANBU to escort them to a safe meeting place. They are to contact no one. You will speak to no one on your travel and will not draw attention to yourself, you do not know who is watching. Once you have completed this task you are to return home and go straight to bed. Do you understand?" The Uchiha asks the man quietly. The messenger nods blankly in his hypnotised state.

"When you wake up you will not remember anything. As far as you know, you left the hospital and went home like usual. You met no one and nothing happened. You will not remember me."

The man nods once more replying, "Yes."

When the messenger blinks, he is alone in a dark alley way.

'What am I doing?' The man thinks urgently. He must get to the elders for the Hokage. This is his first secret mission and he will not mess it up!

Walking briskly out of the darkness, the light haired man journeys towards the elders residence. He will meet the ANBU and be praised highly for doing a good job tomorrow.

If only he knew...

xxxx

The ANBU hiding in the trees does not see the attack coming. With the battle raging on far away, there are not many special forces to spare. Tonight it is his duty to watch over the elders as it is every night. Usually there is more than one ANBU stationed, unfortunately quota cannot allow any more men to be spared.

This is very fortunate for the rogue shinobi as he captures the man in an elaborately made gen jutsu that could fool even the best of illusionists.

As far as the ANBU knows he is all alone in the area. There has been no disturbances. Looking down, the man with the bird mask glances at the watch upon his wrist. He has the last shift of the night and notes that there are many hours left. Glancing back up to look through the window of the house he is protecting, the man does not see the intruder perched directly in front of him. The moment the gen jutsu falls, the ANBU is trapped within Sasuke's spell. The Sharingan spin wildly as the doujutsu hypnotises the unnamed shinobi.

"You hear a noise further into the forest. You fear it is an intruder and go to investigate. There is no one in sight when suddenly a nin with bright red hair attacks you. Ripping off their mask you see that it is a woman. The woman is very beautiful and seduces you. When you wake your clothes are gone and so is she. You never saw me and are too embarrassed to admit you lost the elders because you were having a fuck. When the Hokage asks for information you come forward and admit to meeting the intruder, that your cover has been blown and the mystery person is the cause of this crime. When you are asked for a name you will tell them _Karin_. You will suggest a search be made for the woman in the east. You do not know it consciously but you will find the culprit in a cave near the border of fire country. The nin kin will track her well from the red hairs left at the scene as well as a pair of glasses you stole from her face. You suspect her to be dead but are relieved to find you are right. Justice has been served for the crime. I repeat, you will not remember this or me. The woman is known to be in love with Uchiha Sasuke. Sleep now." Sasuke finishes in a whisper catching the man before he falls to the forest floor.

Taking a vile out of his pocket the Uchiha has never been happier that Suigetsu preserved the woman creepily in his water goo jutsu. Using the appropriate hands signs, the man transports to the area the ANBU will wake up in. Stripping him quickly of his clothes, Sasuke opens the vile and places the hairs across the ground as well as the wrapped glasses. He is careful not to touch them.

xxxx

The elders are waiting for the ANBU operative when he arrives. The bird mask covers his face easily and the man has dropped the henge.

Entering the house by the window as ANBU seem to do, the masked Shinobi does not speak.

"Thank god you are here." The elderly woman, Koharu, says in an irritated tone.

"What took you so long? The intruder could be on their way here!" Homura tells the ANBU seriously. He does not expect a reply and continues to prattle on.

"Do a gen jutsu boy. Seal us from prying eyes, we do not want to be followed. Has the Hokage prepared a meeting place." He looks worried and Sasuke notes, that he should be.

Nodding slowly, the ANBU does the appropriate signs creating a mask between the three of them and the rest of the world. Ushering the two out the back entrance, he leads them to the spot through the confines of the forest.

xxxx

"How far away are we?" The woman whispers lowly a harsh tone still filling her voice. They are certainly not the same as Sarutobi.

"Soon." The one word answer placates them for the moment.

Upon reaching the top of the monument, Sasuke motions for the elders to go ahead. He is itching to kill them _right now._

Instead he waits until they enter the veil that protects the area from the outside world.

"What is going on? I demand an answer!" Homura turns around to face him, stomping his foot loudly. The Hokage is not there, neither are any of the special forces team. They are in big trouble.

Pulling the mask up slowly, Sasuke reveals his very distinct features.

"Y-you!" The man points at him disgustedly.

"Get away from me you...Uchiha!" The other tells him moving backwards out of fear. Hatred seeps from their forms as they look at the Sharingan user with prejudiced eyes.

Sasuke merely smirks as they try to run. Luckily Suigetsu and Juugo are good for something. Holding their arms tightly behind their backs easily, the raven haired man watches with mirth.

"What are you doing here?" Koharu asks, face stricken.

"I think you have a pretty good idea." Sasuke says lowly as he pulls his Kusanagi out of no where. He holds the blade up to the moon and enjoys the glint that comes off the steel. It will be even better covered in their blood.

Walking close Sasuke says, "You killed my entire clan. Everyone is going to know your secret. You will burn in hell." The sharingan swirl rapidly as the anger in his form grows to a raging boil. "You destroyed my brothers life, my life. You are the reason they are all dead."

"We will give you anything. What do you want?!" It is obvious they are desperate. Too old to fight and too slow to run.

"I want your lives. Sounds fair, hm?" The glint in his eye is maniacal as the blade just touches the throat of the woman as he holds her head back by her grey hair.

"We didn't do it. It was-" Sasuke slaps her hard across the face, causing blood to pour from her nose and mouth. "Shut up." He spits.

"Tell me you killed them!" He roars, cutting Homura's stomach slowly. The raven haired man enjoys the blood the spurts from the gash.

He is leaning close now. Going to go in for the kill when -

A poof of smoke sounds and suddenly, they are not alone any more.

Standing to his full height, Sasuke says, "What are you doing here?" He does not look any less crazy. Turning to the people before him he cuts another gash across both their legs and shoulders. If he does not kill them quickly, it is certain blood loss will be the cause of death.

Taking in the scene the woman responds.

"You don't have to do this Sasuke." The pink hair glows in the moon light and she looks more beautiful than ever. He imagines her covered in their blood.

"YES I DO!" He yells at Sakura. Many would think him a scary picture. Instead the pinkette approaches him further.

"I did a locator jutsu. I'm sorry." Another step forward. "It doesn't have to be like this." She tries to reason.

"Listen to the girl." Koharu implores desperately.

"I said," He back hands the woman then the man. "SHUT UP!"

Juugo and Suigetsu have long since let go of the two sinners and are protecting them from trying to escape. It is very doubtful at this stage.

"Go away Sakura. This is my battle."

"Sasuke. Please. We can have them executed. Just...please." Sakura is less than a meter away now as the raven haired man lunges toward the elders with that crazed look in his eye. Standing behind them he holds both by the hair with either hand.

"Look at me Sakura. I'm no good." He tugs the hair. "I'm a monster." He will prove it to her.

Then he slashes both elders throats with on easy swing.

"No!" Sakura screams as the blade hits skin. The blood spurts dramatically from the gaping holes as it covers the medic soundly. Sasuke cackles as the blood covers himself also.

"Can't you see it now. I'm a monster. A MONSTER!" He roars letting the dead fall to the ground as he speeds towards to the woman.

Sakura stands her ground as Sasuke points the blade at her own throat. Blood is every where as it drips from the tip of the blade down her collar bone into the confines of her shirt.

"Look at me. LOOK AT ME!" He has lost it. The blood and the situation has made him insane. "I'm a MONSTER!" Sasuke roars once more.

Sakura moves in a flash and Sasuke expects an attack. He is ready for one. The blade cuts into her shoulder easily, piercing the skin in a painful way. She does not notice. "I don't care!" Sakura screams back at him. Lunging upwards, emerald meet red for a split second before lips meet in a carnal display of heat, blood, love and lust.

The blade is pulled from her shoulder brutally by the Uchiha but he does not stop the assault on her lips. He can taste their blood, Sakura's blood is on his hands. Opening his mouth wider he enjoys the depravity of it all. He could have this with no other.

Then the moment is over and the two are pulling back panting heavily. Sakura is clutching at her shoulder as blood drips from it. Her lips are covered with blood, as is the rest of her. The pink of her hair is beautiful as the colour stains it easily. Sasuke knows he has never seen her more ravishing.

"I don't care." Sakura repeats as she wipes the blood from her lips. "I just didn't want this to get back to you. I don't give a shit about those dead fucks. I love YOU."

Dropping the weapon Sasuke walks closer to Sakura. The crazed intent is gone but the adrenaline is clearly still present.

"You are a fool." He tells her easily.

"I have always been a fool." The pinkette replies strongly. "I don't care how crazy you are Sasuke, I love you and you know that I'm the only one that truly can." She places her hand on his heart, her blood smearing down his chest symbolically. The pinkette has never been in a more fucked up situation, yet all she wants to do is kiss him again. His Sharingan swirl steadily as they watch her every movement. Sakura thinks he looks beautiful, dressed as an ANBU, covered in the mess he created. The moon light makes him look like an angel of death.

Turning to glance at the dead bodies that lay on the earth Sakura says, "Sasuke. You did it. They are finally gone." A smile covers her face as she touches the hair around his face. All hesitance is gone as he allows it.

"I feel like a chain that keeps me tied has loosened Sakura." He tells her honestly, for the first time.

"I will have you. Crazy or not, do you hear me?" She decides. "I have earned it." He sneers at her words but that does not stop him from placing his hand on her waist.

"There is still one more thing we need to do..." Sasuke tells her looking over at the dead bodies.

xxxx

"HELP. HELP. COME QUICK! SOME ONE. ANYONE!" The civilian woman calls.

People file out of their houses, one by one. Shinobi, children, civilians, hospital staff.

Staring up at the monument written in deep red, dried blood is - YOU KILLED THE UCHIHA CLAN. THIS IS YOUR SECRET.

Below the words hang two very dead bodies as they sway with the breeze.

xxxx

**A/N Well there we are. Next chapter will be written Sunday Au time. I have to go to a family thing Saturday sadly. Hope you all enjoyed it. I'm sorry that I couldn't make the romance more flowery. It just refused to come out that way.**

**Despite the eerie tone of the chapter all hope is not lost. There are many sides to people and that is just one of Sasuke's. Any mistakes I missed will be fixed later.**

**So what did you think? **

**LOL I'm not even sure what I think. Though I am odly satisfied. **

**Reviews make me smile :D**

**Happy Reading!**

**MerinxD**


	9. Avoidance, Acceptance

**A/N Hello everyone. I trust you are all well?**

**This chapter is just a little filler after the epic events that occurred last time. I suppose you could say that our characters are dealing with things in their own ways. Next chapter will have a bit more action and a bit more romance. You know Sasuke, he is a surly fella. So he needs time to be a dick first. **

**Hope you all like it. **

**Happy Reading**

**MerinxD**

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto

**THE MISSION DURING THE WAR – CHAPTER NINE**

**AVOIDANCE / ACCEPTANCE**

"Tsunade-sama. We have returned from our search of the east and west. You will be happy to hear that it was a success." The monotonous voice of the ANBU sounds.

"Status of the assailant?" Her voice is firm and no nonsense.

"Dead on arrival, Hime." The second ANBU replies, stepping forward.

"Hn." The Hokage sits with her elbows perched upon the desk. Her hands are flattened together as her chin rests atop them. Tsunade has been up for the last two days completing paper work after the elders debacle.

"What did you find?"

"The red head woman, Karin." The ANBU begins. "Was found to the east, in a cave near the fire boarder. The body has been examined and it seems a third party has finished her off. We believe that Uchiha Sasuke killed this woman for taking his revenge from him. She was a member of his team before the prison break out and we believe that she has remained hidden, until now." Tsunade quirks an eye brow but remains silent. "Her state of decomposition fits the time and date of affairs. This is a sound conclusion however, it is all just speculation."

"Has there been any sign of Uchiha Sasuke?" The blonde asks.

"We had specialists scour the area as well as sensory shinobi send out feelers. There has been no sign of any one but the deceased. If the Uchiha had a hand in this, it is very well covered."

Processing the information quickly, the woman turns to the third ANBU to her right.

"Have you compiled the report to release to the public?" The ANBU hands the Hokage a manilla folder. Taking the offering she opens the cardboard and reviews its contents.

"Good work. For the time being, we will use this." Tsunade points at the information laid out in front of her. "Without all hands on deck it will be difficult to make a concrete decision, so telling the public that the assailant is no longer a threat is our best option. I believe we should also release that the accusation presented, with the elders deaths, be pending investigation and will be completed once the war is over. We are the only authority that Konoha has for the moment and must keep everything contained. I will just have to trust that the Raikage has a handle on things." Closing the folder and sitting back in her chair, the Hokage says, "You are dismissed. Make sure that patrol continues at a tightened rate."

"Hai Hokage-sama!" Choruses throughout the room before the ANBU disappear into the shadows of the village.

Looking around the empty room the Hokage wonders what will come next. Is this a tragedy or a God send? If the blood scrawled across the stone is correct...then this changes everything. Still, she cannot help but sense that all is not as it seems.

"I hope you know what you are doing...Sakura."

Opening the bottle of sake, Tsunade decides that it must be noon somewhere.

xxx

The air is crisp as an array of shuriken hit the center of the kunai scratched bulls eye, one after the other in perfect succession. It is followed quickly by the chakra filled swing of a katana at the speed of light. The slender blade passes through each of the five tree trunks before being pushed backwards with five very quick chakra filled punches and kicks. The katana falls easily to the forest floor as a kusangi is pulled swiftly from its holster to cut through the top of the tree. Obsidian orbs watch as the tree tops are pushed upwards to the sky, away from the large chopped chunks falling to the earth.

The shinobi forms the hand signs with precision as he yells - "Katon goukakyuu no jutsu!"

Fire spreads through the air, incinerating the leaves with ease. The man lands on the ground surveying the area. The very large pieces of wood lay stationary on the earth ready to be chopped up.

This is definitely the best way to gather wood for the fire.

xxx

It has been hours since the Uchiha has been inside.

Upon returning from their mission, Sasuke locks Sakura up and heads outside. Eight hours later, he has still not returned to the warmth of the base. Instead Sasuke has kept himself as busy as possible with training and other chores. All of the tasks usually left to Suigetsu and Juugo have been completed in record time, with a certain flare his subordinates are unable to master.

For the moment the raven haired shinobi is trying to meditate. Trying being the operative word. The man cannot get his mind to slow down. No matter how hard he trains or how much his eyes ache from over use, Sasuke cannot quell the thoughts and feelings he is assaulted with.

The elders are dead and Sasuke should be relishing in the feeling of success. Instead he cannot help but look at what is to come. All the while, memories of a certain pink haired kunoichi assault his very carefully laid out thoughts. He catches himself, more than once, touching his lips before ripping his arm away in revulsion. Revulsion at his reaction to Sakura. A reaction that a normal person would probably consider...'positive feelings'. He cannot interpret the way he feels right now. He hates her so much but still finds a trust within the girl that _should not be there_!

Sasuke promised himself to try and bend to Itachi's wishes but changed his mind upon entering Konoha. Then Sakura had to come along and ruin everything. She was supposed to run away when he spat his true colours in her face. Instead the daft woman falls upon his blade and kisses him! The most sickening part is the enjoyment he received from the experience, completely retracting from the pivotal event that occurred only moments before. He should be remembering sweet bloody success, but instead all his mind will focus on is the infuriating woman that 'accepts' him. His mind spits out the word like it is repulsive as he sits on the ground near the entrance way.

Sasuke is now procrastinating about going inside. He can't go in there! There is no knowing how his body will betray him next. It is down right terrifying. What scares him the most though is that tiny niggling thought that it just might be his underused heart doing the thinking. It's preposterous but possible.

'I need space.' Sasuke thinks sternly. 'I must distance myself.'

'I will not kiss Sakura again.'

Sasuke cringes and feels betrayed by himself at the dissapointment that surges through him at his thoughts.

xxx

The room is dark as the pink haired kunoichi tosses and turns. Sakura has tried to sleep all damn night! It is morning and the woman has not had any rest. Sasuke prevented that from happening very effectively upon their return and then just fucked off! The nerve of that man...

Sakura bets to herself that he is over analysing everything right this moment and when she sees him again he will be as cold as ice. The pinkette is certainly surprised that security measures were not put in place when they returned back to base. The chakra limiter has not been placed on her person and her weapons remain on the table not far from where she lay. The only security measure in place is the flimsy locked door. Sakura feels that it is a reminder from Sasuke to keep her from roaming. A message without words.

The elders dying was a gruesome thing to see, but nothing worse than what she herself has inflicted upon an enemy before. Perhaps, not with so much vigour and purpose...but definitely just as brutal.

Sakura is not stupid, she knows that Sasuke is going to try and push her away. He has always done that when he feels too exposed to himself. She used to think that he felt too exposed to her, but realised that it is the awareness she creates of his own feelings that make him run for the hills. Sakura doubts that Sasuke even feels comfortable being vulnerable around himself.

Still, she has waited for years and seeing him avoid her will be a mark of progress. You do not avoid what you don't care about, that she is certain of. In the heat of the moment he did not reject her feelings. He kissed her right back and then he kissed her again. It was wonderful.

Sakura is determined to do it again sometime, maybe with a little less blood.

The kiss she received upon returning from the mission does not count! He attacked her without any warning and just when Sakura was getting into it, the bastard ran away.

Perhaps she will have to teach the Uchiha a lesson...

**8 hours earlier**

The group is silent as they trudge down the stairs of the base. Suigetsu and Juugo move straight for the plush chairs sitting in the main area, plopping down on the cushions tiredly.

Sighing in relief Suigetsu says, "That was a bundle of fun. Who knew you two had such a hard on for each other...or should I just say you Sasuke?" He winks at his master and enjoys the red tinge that plays upon the raven haired mans ears. Sakura's eyes grow wide at the sharped tooth nins comment and grabs Sasuke's arm gently, tugging him towards the door.

"He is just being an idiot Sasuke, he is trying to make you angry." The pinkette says with a lowered voice, knowing full well she can still be heard by the entire room. "I'll heal us..." She walks towards the door quickly. Sasuke does not bother to say that he is uninjured and instead follows the woman down the hallway.

He will get to Suigetsu later...

Watching the pinkette walk down the hall with a spring in her step, Sasuke's eyes narrow. Did he create this happy mood? Sakura should hate him right about now. Instead, she turns toward him as they arrive at the room and gives him the brightest smile he has ever seen.

His stomach feels funny.

Scowling deeply, Sakura's smile grows! Turning away from the girl, he opens the door.

Entering the room Sakura chatters on about how nice it was to be outside. How 'lovely' the weather is. She seems completely unaffected by the past hours events.

"Sakura." His voice is low, stopping her words in their tracks. "What is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean Sasuke?" Her mouth closes and the man suspects that she is stopping a certain suffix from entering her speech.

"Why do you not hate me?" He is confused. He cocks his head to the side and stays by the door, it is important to keep a distance from the blood bathed woman.

Sitting on the bed, Sakura undoes the bindings around her wrists, letting the blood soaked material fall to the floor. Next she discards her ripped shirt as if it is nothing and begins to heal the remainder of the hole. The wound that _he_ created. Her bindings cover a large portion of her chest and Sasuke can safely say it is something he has seen before but somehow...now. This is different.

Maybe it is the blood covering the garment, but he highly doubts it.

"Hate is such a strange word isn't it?" Sakura replies vaguely.

His eyes narrow viciously.

"Okay, okay. Keep your shirt on. I already told you that I Lo-" He cuts her off.

"I know. You already said that but WHY?" He snaps. Sasuke is getting angry. Sakura flusters him so easily!

"Why not?" The pinkette says, standing up and grabbing a towel off the chair. She brushes past Sasuke and he grabs a hold of her elbow.

Turning to face him Sakura's voice is soft, "Sasuke-kun. Stop it. We both know it's been a hard day. I'm just happy you didn't do anything stupid."

Then he snaps, tugging on her elbow harshly, Sakura falls against his chest.

"Don't call me that." He growls angrily, though his eyes show a different emotion.

"Why? Because you like it?" A cheeky smile dons her cheeks but her voice has an edge.

It feels so good to have everything off her chest for once, Sakura can't help her behaviour. She feels free in a sense.

"Shut up!" Sasuke snarls and the woman wonders if he will bite her face with teeth bared like that.

Instead he grabs her hair roughly and plummets his lips to hers.

The kiss is rough and angrier than the last. Which is surprising considering the situation change, but it is still perfect.

He pulls away to glare at her and she whispers, "Sasuke-kun."

Growling again he bites her neck harshly, scowling deeply at the woman. Pushing her against the wall, Sasuke holds her by the throat.

Sakura merely smiles tiredly, "You can't scare me Sasuke. Nothing can make me stop." She presses her body closer to his but his hold on her is strong.

"Why _me_?" His tone is almost strained.

"We can't choose the ones we love." Sakura replies honestly, gazing into his hypnotysing eyes.

Then Sasuke's hand is gone and instead she is wrapped in his grasp and he is kissing her strongly. Hot open mouthed kisses.

The pinkette moves her head a little, opening her mouth to get a better angle. Just as his tongue touches a sweet spot and Sakura let's out a quiet whimper, Sasuke jumps away as if he is burned.

The medic lands on the floor in a confused heap as she stares up at the man with swirling eyes.

He scowls deeply at her. Anger travelling through his entire tense form.

The door slams so hard the entire room seems to rumble. Sasuke is gone.

Touching her lips, Sakura smirks easily.

xxx

**Present time.**

"Sasuke-sama?" Juugo walks through the entrance to find Sasuke sitting near by. Their leader has not been inside for many hours and it is a little worrying.

"I have prepared a meal for you. You should eat." The red head approaches him.

"I'm not hungry." His master replies flatly, staring straight ahead at nothing.

Walking close to the man, Juugo pauses. Not sure if he should speak his mind. Staring down at his defeated leader, he decides to take a chance.

"Sakura isn't really _just_ your team mate, is she?" He treads carefully, hoping not to anger the man.

The Uchiha scowls and looks to the side. "I didn't ask for more." He responds quietly.

Placing the tray of food before the Sharingan wielder, Juugo says, "My mother used to say that the ones that don't need to ask are the true love stories." Sasuke's frown grows stronger.

Then the raven haired man sighs heavily, "Nothing I do will make her hate me...I already tried."

Juugo just smiles. "Often it is the most deserving and caring people who can't help loving those who destroy them. Sakura is going to love you no matter what, no matter how hard you try to destroy her. Maybe you should stop trying..."

Sasuke looks down at his food, deep in thought.

When he looks up to respond, Juugo is gone.

xxx

Sakura exits the bathroom after using the mirror to cut her unruly hair. It has been too long and it was beginning to get annoying. Walking over to her pack, the woman grabs out her clean clothes and prepares herself for some Kata and then perhaps bed.

**Knock knock**

The door sounds like many times before and the pinkette smiles. Juugo has already been tonight to give her food. Perhaps this is a social visit.

"Come in." The kunoichi calls. She turns to the bed and begins to make it, pulling the sheet up and preparing it for Sasuke to use.

A throat clears and she freezes. Turning around to face the visitor, Sakura's smile falters.

"Sasuke?" Sakura is surprised that it is he.

"Why do you look so surprised?" His tone is still snippy. He does not look at her but settles for something to the side of her.

"Well...It's just. Usually you just storm in." The man frowns at her response but nods anyway.

"What is it?" The pinkette takes a step toward him and he takes a step back.

Placing his hand on the door knob the Uchiha responds, "Tomorrow, we train."

"We...as in you and me?" Sakura looks genuinely surprised.

"Hn" The raven haired man says.

Without another word he exits the Sakura riddled area. He will return again when she is asleep.

Striding away, hands in his pockets.

Sasuke thinks, 'I'm going to regret this.'

He does not see Sakura's gigantic smile.

**A/N Well what did you all think?**

**I know it didn't seem like a lot happened but the transition is important. Like I said, next chapter will be a bit of fun and romance. Well as romancy as emotionally stunted shinobi can be. It will be in their own way =P **

**But enough of next chapter! **

**Tell me what you thought of THIS chapter! :D **

**Maybe lot's of reviews will make me update sooner in the day =P Haha. **

**Anyways, Reviews do make me happy though they aren't the be all and end all. **

**But if you are feeling lovely, type something into that little box and press send!**

**See you tomorrow.**

**MerinxD**


	10. Rare Moment

**A/N – Hello everyone. Here is a chapter for today. **

**It is all Sakura and Sasuke interaction but don't get too excited. =P They are re building something unknowingly right now. Itachi is all up in Sasuke's grill and Sakura's kisses are making him a big softy so we will see something good soon enough. **

**Hope you like it anyway.**

**Happy Reading!**

**MerinxD**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto.**

**THE MISSION DURING THE WAR – CHAPTER TEN**

**RARE MOMENT**

**'Sasuke...'**

The seconds tick by...

**'Otouto. Wake up.' **

The sleeping shinobi rolls over trying in vain to ignore the words pulling him into consciousness. The night before ended early into the morning for the young man because of his amazing knack of over analysis. The minutes spent in front of the fire turned to hours as the thoughts assaulted the poor nins mind, until eventually, his red headed subordinate had to coax Sasuke to his room.

**'Sasuke...Sasuke.' **Itachi calls in the back of his head.

'What?' The young Uchiha thinks back at his brother. He buries his head beneath the pillow and hopes his darling dead brother will leave him be.

**'Love her...' **The older Uchiha instructs.

'Shut up! It is too early for this.' Sasuke answers snippily. 'It doesn't matter, I can't.'

Itachi's voice rings out as the last thread of unconsciousness snaps, bringing him into awareness.

**'You already do...' **

Sitting up abruptly, Sasuke feels that his morning is already shot to pieces. Almost every day starts like this but lately, the voices have been getting more opinionated. The Uchiha knows that it is his own thoughts presenting themselves as his brother. He wondered briefly the night before if it is easier to handle if it is someone else telling him. It is ridiculous, but a very valid hypothesis.

Sasuke thought of many things into the night and came to several conclusions. He also came across many new questions as well. Has he been hiding behind the revenge because all of these feelings are new to him but are very familiar at the same time. It is like they have always been there but pushed behind a very large boulder that has now been punched to smithereens.

Sakura has always been like that. Taking his perceptions and turning them on their ear.

The dark coal of his hair covers the pale skin of his face and shoulders as he stares at his lap. Usually he would be up and raring, but today he has made plans with the kunoichi and he must get in the right mind set for the _ordeal _ that is surely to come.

Glancing down at the floor, Sasuke notices that Sakura is not asleep like usual. Zoning in on his surroundings he surmises that she is in the shower, humming away in that annoying way of hers.

Her bed roll is made perfectly and her sleeping clothes are folded at the base of her bed. The weapons she carries on her person have been sharpened and ready to go. The medic apron lay out as well with an array of different objects, Sasuke has no idea what they are.

The last item he falls upon make his eyes narrow and his mood plummet even more with the _annoying _tightening of his chest. The red material of the Konoha head band is stretched out flat, as the Leaf symbol stares him in the face. The allied shinobi forces head band is to the side of it, but does not produce the same reaction from the man.

Ripping the sheet back, Sasuke stands and stretches like a cat. Cracking his neck easily, the man stretches his arms out in front of him and behind his head. Turning back to the bed, he reefs the sheet up to his pillow and glares at the crumpled sheet. It is not perfect and it annoys him to no end, he will not change it though. For some reason Sasuke subconsciously wants to be as irritated as possible for the pink haired kunoichi. Though deep inside, even he knows that is not enough to keep her from entering his defences.

Walking over her bed, making sure to leave a very big foot print on the militaria grade tuck job, Sasuke feels a little better.

Smirking at his juvenile display, the shinobi grabs out his usual attire and a towel.

The door to the wash room opens right on cue and the pink haired woman emerges, smelling delightfully clean. She smiles brightly at his frowning face only causing him to spiral further into despair.

"Morning Sasuke." Sakura says cheerfully, remembering to keep off any suffixes that may induce rage from him.

The man merely grunts at the happy woman and pushes past her grumpily.

The door to the wash room slams childishly and the water can be heard from the other side of the door.

Sakura smirks at his behaviour and wonders if it is her doing.

"No. Sasuke never thinks about me." Sakura says to herself. Shrugging, she straightens out her bed once more and prepares for their training session.

Today is going to be fun!

xxx

'Today is going to be horrible.'

The Uchiha thinks, as the two shinobi sit across from each other at the communal table. Juugo and Suigetsu are completing their daily chores before going off to do whatever it is that pleases them.

"Thank you for doing this Sasuke." Sakura pipes up, taking a sip of her hot beverage.

"Don't mention it." He says flatly, not looking up from his plate.

"I mean it's just so -" Sasuke cuts her off.

"I said, _don't mention it._" He does not raise his voice but Sakura can feel a certain edge to the words and shuts her mouth. Still for some reason she can't help but smile.

It feels so good to be like this again that the medic is able to ignore all the bad bits. Bickering with Sasuke seems to be a fond past time though and she is sure that today will bring back a lot of memories.

The pinkette watches as his teeth rip into the bread almost savagely and she imagines a growl coming from deep inside his chest. Still, the man is the most regal thing she has ever seen. Even when acting like an absolute cave man. Perhaps it is his posture, or the aura he exudes that is so aristocratic. When she was a child Sakura would often imagine that Sasuke was a prince and she was his princess. Now the woman views a king before her. A king with no manners! Or at least manners he has not had to use in a very long time.

They continue to eat in silence until the last morsel is gone. Sasuke does not look up from his meal but is very aware of the emerald eyes observing him curiously. As her perusal continues, the anger within his stomach flares. There is also another feeling there, that he is unable to describe. When he raises his gaze to hers and sees something akin to appreciation in her eyes, his stomach tightens strangely and a swell travels through his chest. Perhaps, pride? That is ridiculous though.

Standing up abruptly, the whole table rattles with the force of his body. He moves his hand to reach for each of the plates but stops in his tracks as a very feminine hand brushes his own.  
Obviously, Sakura does not notice his entire form tense up at the contact and merely smiles up at him.

"It's okay Sasuke. I got it." Stepping back from her quickly, his other hand rubs the place where their skin met as if it is injured. He watches as the pinkette hums away to herself as the dishes become clean in half the time it would usually take him. The plates seem to sparkle at her non effort and his eyes narrow dangerously. _Annoying!_

Turning around, the woman wipes her hands on her apron quickly and reaches for her items on the table. There is an energy exuding from her form that is vibrating through the entire room.

"I'm excited Sasuke." Sakura admits easily and her honesty causes him more trouble than she could ever know.

"Come then." His deep voice fills the room. He does not see the affect it has on the pinkette as he turns and stalks through the threshold.

It is time to train.

xxx

The sun has reached its peak for the day as the pair reach the clearing that is held under the protected perimeter. Later on Sasuke will need to secure the boundary once more.

Right now it is time to see what Sakura has got. Sasuke decided, after telling the kunoichi on a whim that he would like them to train, that it is not such a bad idea. If Sakura is going to be an interim member of his team he will need to know all there is to know on her abilities. He ignores the voice in his head telling him that he did not do this for his other team mates. Sure, Sasuke does know a lot of the way Sakura fights but he needs to make sure that she still knows the basics. That being a medic has not dulled her battle sense. Karin had horrible battle sense and it became her demise. The Uchiha has a hunch that Sakura is quite adept in the field. Especially with the rumour that she had a hand in Sasori of Akatsuki's death.

"Okay Sakura. Today I want to learn what you still know. First we will cover the basics." An authoritative tone reaches his voice.

"The basics?" The woman asks a little deflated. She wants to fight!

"Yes. I need to know that I can rely on you in battle. I can't be protecting you. Show me that healing has not made you a rusty fighter." He challenges her, before telling her to begin Kunai throwing at ten different points. She is to follow it up with Shuriken and then chakra filled advances.

"Once I can see that you still remember all of the basics you will show me your special abilities." Sasuke informs.

"Why?" Sakura asks curiously, looking around at the many bull eyes that have been carved into the wood.

"I may need your help with a mission that I do not care to inform Juugo and Suigetsu of. I need to know all of your abilities so that if you turn on me I can be prepared." He gives her a pointed look.

"That is a contradiction Sasuke. You can't trust me to come on a secret adventure and then say you don't trust me." A slight frown covers her usually soft features.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Sasuke says, "Think of it as a contingency plan." He offers no more information as he throws her an extra pouch full of weapons. "Don't miss Sa-ku-ra. Don't want me to think you are weak, eh?" The raven haired man goads almost cheekily.

Glaring for a moment, Sakura sets to work.

Kunai fly through the air briskly as they hit each of the targets perfectly. The shuriken follow closely behind, making their mark one after the other. Sakura jumps in the air gracefully on her second round of throws and lands on the earth once more, smiling at her success. Her eyes widen as the last tree makes a large creaking noise and falls heavily to the forest floor.

Sasuke notes that her strength is quite formidable.

Without giving another second of thought, the kunoichi flickers towards the large wooden pillars, giving them each one chakra filled punch. Each tree splinters upon impact before exploding into a million little pieces.

Standing back the woman smiles at Sasuke.

"What now?"

Nodding, Sasuke throws her his flask. She takes a sip and hands it back, walking closer to him. He does not praise her or even acknowledge that she completed the task. His lack of criticism though, proves that the Uchiha approves of her efforts.

Frowning a little, Sakura ignores the swell of happiness at Sasuke's approval.

'I'm not a damn dog.' The pinkette thinks despairingly.

"Now. Special abilities." The Uchiha states. He is leaning up against a tree easily and looks slightly bored. Though Sakura knows he is watching with a keen eye.

"That's not fair. Shouldn't you be disclosing too if it's all for _team work_?" The woman counters hoping to see some action.

"I'm sure you have done your research." Sasuke smirks, pushing himself off the tree. "Unless you want me to hurt my eyes?" He asks almost innocently, playing directly into her heart.

"Oh shut it." Sakura snaps softly but does not ask him again. He smirks at her reaction.

"My speciality is medical jutsu but that you already know." Smiling easily, she holds out her palms in front of her. "You have seen these already." Sakura says as chakra scalpels appear in her grasp. "I know every single point of the human body. I can incapacitate, paralyse temporarily or permanently, kill in over one hundred different ways with this tiny little thing. The only down side is the close contact range that it needs, but my scalpels have saved my life more than once." Sasuke merely nods at her explanation and waits for the next.

"Cherry Blossom Impact." Sakura says moving backwards, before jumping up in the air. Chakra forms in her fist as it impacts with the earth creating a crack that is at least the size of their genin training grounds. Sasuke quirks an eye brow at this but only motions with his hand to continue. The ground around them is almost rubble now and it is a shame Tenzou is not around to fix her mess.

Smirking, Sakura walks forward slowly. "What if I were to tell you that is all I have."

"I would say you are _lying_." He counters, meeting her gaze defiantly.

Walking around Sasuke. Sakura says, "Trust me." The Uchiha scoffs, but does not move. A few hand signs later and Sasuke finds the form of a tree travelling through the earth and coiling itself around him. Sakura disappears from his direct line of vision like a ghost and he applauds her use of gen jutsu silently.

"This technique is very good for sneaking up on an enemy. As you can you see you are very aware of your surroundings. The gen jutsu merely creates a mirage and is good for information gathering." The voice of Sakura sounds but she cannot be seen. Activating his Sharingan, the illusion dispels and Sakura is standing before him once more.

"I can't show you because there isn't a tailed beast around but I know a sealing technique that requires four other people to keep Naruto at bay if need be." The woman says conversationally.

"I also have a summons but I won't be doing that one because it is a slug. The same as my shishou. I'm afraid if I show you, then my where abouts will be found and I have made certain to seal myself from being found by locators."

"Very prudent of you." His reply sounds easily.

Reaching into her pouch, Sakura pulls out a scroll. Summoning the objects inside, the woman produces a Tanto.

"This is one of my favourite weapons though, I am highly tai jutsu based." The pinkette informs. "I'm also a poison specialist and can use senbon very accurately."

Placing the weapon back on the scroll. It poofs away and Sakura takes a seat on the earth.

Looking up at the Uchiha, she says. "So when can we do some real training?"

"Now." Sasuke says walking to the perimeter of the small area.

Sakura quickly scrambles to her feet and jumps over to her place. Getting into position the woman can feel her blood start to really pump. She hasn't been this excited in years.

Sasuke is the first to move forward, though he is surprised it is not she. Sakura used to jump the gun a lot. Flickering towards the woman, his eyes flash red and his Kusanagi swings outwards. Ducking easily, the pinkette jumps backwards and forms chakra in her fists. Oh, how she has longed to get a hit on Sasuke.

Not being able to contain herself, the woman springs forward and so ensues a game of punch, cover, kick, block, punch, cover, kick, block. Slowly rising in the air as the momentum grows in proportion. The fight has become relatively tai jutsu based with Sasuke beginning to take the lead as his speed outweighs Sakura's impressively.

In no time the two manage to injure each other in various ways. Though, Sakura looks a little more worse for wear.

After fourty minutes, the pinkette raises her hands in the air. "Okay. You win. I give up." A smile still covers her face and it looks like she is 'alive'.

"That was fun Sasuke." Sakura tells him walking closer to the man.

"You did well." The Uchiha tells her. It is not every day that a woman is able to injure him and he is surprised that it is Sakura doing the damage. "You need to work on your speed. Tomorrow we will do some drills that will be effective." His tone is no nonsense and it makes Sakura wonder if Sasuke has taught someone before. He is very good.

Plopping down on the grass beneath a near by tree, Sakura lies back and sighs happily. Hearing a heavy sigh emit from near by, the pinkette hears foot steps before Sasuke lowers his body easily to the ground. Everything he does is graceful and even Sakura feels a little jealous.

Turning on her side, the woman supports her head with her hand and observes the man about a foot away.

"Want me to heal you?" Sakura asks.

"Hn." The raven haired man replies slowly.

Without sitting up, the medic reaches out to graze her hand down the length of his arm. From His shoulder to wrist. The cut mark of the chakra scalpel disappears under her watchful gaze as her palm lingers just a moment longer. Sakura notices his eyes narrow slightly and removes herself quickly.

"There all done." She smiles brightly at the man and lies back down to look at the sky.

After ten minutes the silence is broken.

"So this mission. Do you trust me enough now?" The pinkette asks the silent Uchiha.

There is a pause before he replies. "Why do you always do that?" Sasuke snaps without any real malice.

"Do what?" The girl is confused.

"Ask _annoying_ questions you already know the answer to!" His reply is edgy but still not hateful.

"I wouldn't ask if I already knew." The woman replies haughtily.

"Yes you do! You are fishing and don't try to deny it. You have always done it. You want me to say it out loud and nothing pisses me off more _Sakura_." A scowl covers his features as he looks straight ahead.

Sakura frowns, but is secretly enjoying the conversation. "What _Sasuke_? Try and get you to have a conversation like a normal human being?"

"Don't play with me **woman**." He looks at her now and Sakura can't help but let a giant smile cover her face.

"Alright you caught me. I wish you would just say what you mean though, instead of me having to guess all the time." Her eyes fall to his hands.

Then he decides to throw her a bone. "Your guesses are usually quite accurate." Sasuke does not look in her direction at his words. Instead he stares off at something in the distance to his left. His knees are pulled up in front of him as he leans against the bark of the tree.

"Ano...Sasuke. Can I ask you something?" Her voice holds trepidation.

"You can. I can't say whether I will answer it or not." His reply is honest.

"Um..Why did you try and kill me that time? I know that I attacked you first for Naruto...but why did you try?" Her face falls and Sasuke tries in vain to ignore it out of the corner of his eye.

There is a long pause and Sakura doesn't think he is going to answer. Just as she is about to tell him that it is okay. He responds,

"I don't know why Sakura. You were there and you wanted to kill me. I could see it in your eyes." It is obvious by the expression on his face that he is remembering that day again. "You looked so scared and something made me angry about that. You looked at me like I was a monster...Plenty of people have viewed me that way, but never you." His voice is low and he does not say any more as he fiddles his fingers together.

"So you were angry with my reaction to you?" Sakura is confused.

"Yes...and my reaction to it. Mostly my own feelings. You shouldn't have made me feel anything. I needed to kill you to make the feelings go away. I needed to get you out of my head."

"What feelings?"

Seconds pass into minutes and Sakura is sure the conversation is over.

"The feeling of a bond."

The pinkette nods to herself and has the sudden urge to touch him but is just able to refrain. Instead she says, "I'm sorry Sasuke. I was rash and -"

"It's okay. Let's just forget about it."

"Okay..." The pinkette trails off quietly.

A moment passes. "Am I still in your head Sasuke-kun?" Sakura speaks, accidentally letting herself go. Whoops.

The beautiful man tenses for a moment, but then he responds, "You and a million other people. I'm crazy." His last words are bitter.

Sighing, Sakura reaches out and touches his hand that lay on the earth close to her. He tenses up but does not try to pull away.

"If it's any consolation. You are in my heart." Sakura whispers, avoiding his penetrating gaze.

"Even when I tried to kill you?" The man counters almost curiously and he moves his palm upwards to face hers. Sasuke does not try to hold her hand but the moment is significant all the same.

"Even then..." Sakura admits, allowing their eyes to meet briefly. Sasuke looks a little shocked but his features are schooled perfectly. The only way the woman knows is from the slight change of his eyes. Knowing Sasuke as a child has made her very keen to his non expressions and their meanings and Sakura is very thankful.

This is a rare moment of honesty for the two shinobi, that passes all too quickly. They do not know it yet, but something has changed within their dynamic.

Pulling her hand away from his Sakura sits up.

"You know, I'm proud of you for getting justice." The woman tells him as she watches the wall cover him once more.

Sasuke scoffs at her words. "You're crazy woman. Killing is killing no matter the reason." His tone is dark once more.

"If that's the case then I'm a murderer as well. I have killed many for the sake of my village and if killing is killing then I'm just as bad as you."

"Hn." Sasuke replies, settling back down.

Sakura leans back on her arms, looking up into the sky. "I wish we could help Naruto." The woman says absently.

Sasuke does not reply but finds himself agreeing silently. Leaning his head back against the bark, the nin wonders, 'Where is my hatred going?'

In that moment a darkness threatens to cover him. Sasuke feels like a failure.

**'Put the Uchiha on the righteous path Otouto. Do not think like that.' **Itachi's voice whispers behind his eyes.

'Yes Onii-chan.' Sasuke thinks back, allowing the feeling to ebb away slowly.

He wonders what is going on at the battlefield.

Before he can think about the war though, he needs to do some research.

They will set off soon enough.

**A/N Please review. I know these chapters aren't as epic but reviews make me want to write the epic chapter, see? =P **

**This chapter has served its purpose any how and we will see Sasuke and Sakura set off on a little journey next time. **

**They are growing closer each chapter so it is only a matter of time before Sasuke's big scary wall crumbles. **

**Any how, let me know what you thought.**

**What did you like? Questions, just want to send me a line, comments, constructive feedback all that jazz. **

**REVIEW :D**

**See you tomorrow! MerinxD**


	11. The Journey Begins

**A/N Hello everyone. Here is the next installment :)**

**Hope you all like it and I will see you all in 24-48 hours :D**

**Happy Reading!**

**RnR**

**MerinxD**

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto

**THE MISSION DURING THE WAR – CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**THE JOURNEY BEGINS**

The minutes fade into hours as the hours blur into days, while the two shinobi train steadfastly, until each nin is synonymous with the other. Uniform in speed and crafty in strategy, even Uchiha Sasuke will have trouble denying the brilliant force that these two make.

The pink haired medic has jumped through hoop after hoop, to prove worthiness to herself and the man whose shadow she will always stand in. Though, many believe that Haruno Sakura is legendary in her own right. This woman will always be chasing her demons and Uchiha Sasuke will forever be one of them.

Sasuke may try very hard to seem like a rock. An impenetrable force that will not crumble. He is only human though, and has demons of his own. His are haunting memories of times once past, that the youngest living Uchiha will never be able to escape. Just below the surface. Uchiha Itachi beclouds Sasuke's vision eternally. Creating a veil over what once was and could have been...can still be. The pink haired girl can never imagine the pull she has over the raven haired Sharingan wielder. The opportunities she can create by her mere presence are still unfounded. In her own eyes, Sakura will always feel insignificant to Sasuke, but...it is far from true.

Sasuke does not see it yet, but he has already begun to set the Uchiha on the path of righteousness. With Sakura's help, he will fix the damage that Uchiha Madara created and make a new road. These thoughts have not made their way into consciousness though, and may take some time.

It has been weeks since their first training session and both shinobi have shown progress. Sakura has improved on her speed, to help enforce the unrivalled strength she possesses. The woman has also learnt a new illusionary technique that will help her in close range battle. Gen jutsu has thankfully always been a strong point for the cherry blossom. The Uchiha has copied many of Sakura's moves without her knowledge, as his lazy red gaze watches on her training. The spars that left Sasuke the victor in the beginning, have evened out to wins on each side.

Currently, the sun is moving down towards the horizon, as the day dwindles once again. The two subordinates prepare a feast below the earth, within the safety of their temporary home. Their laughter and jovial chatter cannot be heard above the ground. Today has been a particularly prosperous one for Suigetsu and Juugo. With an abundance of fish to be caught and tomatoes to be plucked.

The sounds of battle can be heard in the distance as Tanto clash against Kusanagi, glinting beautifully in the dim light of evening. Pink hair whips in the wind as the nin lands to the ground, pivoting as the Uchiha springs forward to make contact again. The blade of the Tanto blocks his movement with her back to the man, her arms held over her head as her flexibility makes itself known. Sasuke grits his teeth as eyes flash red for the umpteenth time that day. Reaching closer at the speed of light, the nin hopes to put the woman off balance. She is too quick however, as her lithe form sails through the air while the Tanto sits embedded within the earth, having been used as a spring board. Kusanagi slashes through mid section as the pinkette turns to wood and a cool blade is placed against the alabaster skin of his throat. Her other hand pulls on the hair at the nape of his neck roughly as the blade pushes further into his skin. Lowering her arm, she smirks at the position he is in. The Tanto embedded within the ground makes a loud 'pop' as it too disappears from sight.

'A clone.' Sasuke thinks, smirking at her use of basic tactics.

Grabbing her elbow with his strong grasp, the Uchiha makes a quick movement. The sick sound of bone cracking is heard as he effectively breaks her shoulder. His foot moves even faster towards Sakura's knee, as it too cracks under the force of the blow. Dropping the weapon, the Uchiha smirks and turns. His eyes swirling menacingly as he grabs her face between his hands and bruises her lips in a kiss of victory. Sakura does not cry out in pain but she does kiss him back, their lips opening as he nibbles on her tongue softly. The Uchiha bites her lower lip roughly, causing Sakura to whimper as a small amount of blood forms at the seam below her lip.

"Surrender." Sasuke demands softly as he pulls back from the woman, licking away the blood quickly.

"Not on your life." Sakura responds as he knees her in the stomach. She falls to the ground, smirking all the while.

Then she says it, "You should have looked down."

Onyx orbs widen slightly in surprise as he makes a move to counter her attack, but it is too late. Sakura has already made use of Kakashi's favourite move and grabbed his foot, pulling him below the earth. Another clone appears, swiftly pressing a senbon into the space of his back to stop all movement.

"So, you were a clone." Sasuke says as his eyes narrow and swirl dangerously. He is _angry. _

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1 – _

'Victory.' The pinkette thinks happily.

The injured woman falls back on the ground as the clone beneath the earth disperses as does the one at Sasuke's side.

"No. They were clones, I pressed on a point that is pivotal to your doujutsu workings when I trapped you. Effectively making you unable to view my other paths of chakra in the area." Sakura's breath is laboured. She is definitely worse for wear but she does not care one bit. Sasuke lost and that is all that matters.

"You knew I would react that way." His scowl deepens at being predictable and he can't help but feel proud of her progress.

"That's what you get when you underestimate me. I told you this morning I was going to win." Sakura manages to push herself up with her good arm and with the sick cracking sound of bone, her shoulder is back in place. The glow of her chakra heals it slowly as she looks upon the trapped shinobi.

"I can't move Sakura." Sasuke tells her grumpily.

"Keep your shirt on. I had to take the brunt of your damage to pull this off." He smirks at her words. "Just wait till I can walk again, ne?" A smile does not leave her face as emerald observe her old friend.

The red fade from his gaze and he secretly wonders how much Sakura knows about the Sharingan. Can she use these tactics on other Uchiha?

"When did you learn the points of my doujutsu?" Sasuke asks slowly, calculatingly.

Sakura notices the change in his voice but answers all the same. This man sure does make her smile.

"When I first healed your eyes, but I have been researching the Sharingan for a long time."

"Why?" His tone is slightly accusing.

A smirk threatens to cover the girls face as she moves over to heal her leg, making sure to leave enough chakra for Sasuke.

"I'm a medic Sasuke. I have also studied the Byukugan with the help of Hinata, Hanabi and Neji. Kakashi-sensei has been invaluable with my Sharingan research however, his pathways are slightly different because he is unable to turn it off."

"So?" He is getting petulant now but he seems genuinely curious. Sasuke looks almost comical, embedded halfway into the earth, unable to move anything but his head. The scowl painting his features does nothing but add to the comicality of it all.

"The mysteries of the human form call to me. It's like I need to know the answers." Sakura replies honestly, finally able to stand. Though, she will need to heal more later on.

Walking slowly over to Sasuke he says, "So you are just greedy for knowledge." It seems as if he wants to fight with her.

"I suppose you could put it like that, but I also thought it was practical...In case I ever came upon you again." The medic sighs heavily, placing her hands on her hips in a motherly action. "Do you _want _to stay out here all night?"

"You wouldn't dare." His reply is quick and deathly in tone. _If looks could kill.._.

Sakura smirks, "Wouldn't I?" Her face moves into a complete smile as she kneels on the ground.

"Stop being such a Teme." She says softly, beginning to work on his vision first. Once she has righted his pathways, Sakura moves onto his temporary paralysis and alleviates him from the prison of the earth with one quick pull of his shoulders.

Grunting gruffly, Sasuke brushes himself off and turns to the tired looking woman.

He pauses before speaking his thoughts.

"You did good today Sakura. Though, it makes me angry to say." Sasuke admits reluctantly. "Come. Let's see what those two buffoons have made for dinner. You're hungry, ne?"

His raven hair moves slightly in the wind as he begins to walk away from her. Sakura almost sighs at the sight. Sasuke is one beautiful man. Especially with the twilight playing across his skin and broad shoulders.

Shaking her head, the pinkette throws away her thoughts and follows the path to their dinner.

As they descend the stairs, Sasuke says, "Tomorrow we will set off. Do not tell Juugo and Suigetsu."

She does not reply but he knows that she has heard.

xxx

This is the first time that the mismatched group have eaten together and Sakura has to say, she likes it. The food is simple but well cooked and the woman smiles at the abundance of tomatoes on the table. Juugo is barely able to fit on his small chair but he does not seem to mind, as he bites into his fish rather daintily. Suigetsu tears his food apart with his sharp teeth and chatters quickly, the food not slowing down his assault of words.

Sasuke is as silent as ever as he looks down at his plate stoically. He has been picking at the fish and has eaten all of the roast tomato on his plate. He wants more but does not want to say...

"Thanks for doing the veges Sakura." Suigetsu says pleasantly as he takes a drink of water. "I was making a mess out of the tomatoes. Sasuke would have killed me."

Sakura smiles widely and replies, "It's fine, I'm glad to help. I used to cook for my team all the time, so it is good to be back at it." The pinkette takes a bite of food and smiles over at Sasuke. She made sure to make the red vegetable exactly to his liking. The Uchiha will not admit it, but Sakura knows that he is enjoying them.

Reaching over the table she grabs the serving spoons gracefully and begins to spoon another helping or two of the roasted red food onto Sasuke's plate. Sakura fixes him a look as he gazes down at his food. Looking up, he scowls at her and Sakura smiles happily.

"Don't be like that Sasuke-kun. I made them the special way, if you want more you should have asked for it." He growls low in his throat and the pinkette giggles easily.

"I'm sorry. I'll stop." She says, returning to her dinner.

Reluctantly, the raven haired man picks up his fork and begins to eat once more. Sakura is right, the tomatoes are _perfect_. He hasn't tasted this is absolute years and for some reason the pleasure he receives with every bite makes him angry. Why does she always have to know him so damn well? It is infuriating!

As he eats his food, Sasuke continues to glare steadily at the medic before him.

After not too long, Sakura says softly, "Stop it Sasuke." She does not look up from her plate. The girl can tell he is watching her. "Just eat your food and stop obsessing over what it means that you enjoy the taste. It doesn't mean _anything._" Her tone is slightly scolding but it puts him off even more that the woman hit the nail right on the head.

"Shut it." He growls at the her and Sakura just laughs, looking up at him with shining emerald eyes.

"Whatever you say."

The meal doesn't last long but it is satisfying and the human contact lifts the woman's spirits. Though, a dull ache forms in the pit of her stomach as she thinks about Naruto. Sakura wishes to be at Ichiraku scolding him about this that and the other thing. A small frown covers her face as Juugo and Suigetsu remove the plates from the table, as well as the food. Sasuke continues to sit across from her with crossed arms.

"Sakura." He says softly his voice deep, startling girl from her thoughts.

"Hm?" She asks absent-mindedly.

"Naruto will be fine." He tells her, as if ordering her to lift her spirits.

It has been so long since she has heard Sasuke say that name, it makes her smile return unknowingly.

"I know Sasuke-kun. I'm going to wash up and go to sleep. It's been a long day."

Sasuke merely nods at her response and watches out of the corner of his eye as pinkette retreats out the iron door, toward her sleeping quarters.

Suigetsu sidles up to Sasuke the moment the woman leaves and opens his mouth mischievously. Before he can speak, the Uchiha places his palm over the mist nins face and pushes him away easily.

"Shut it." He says, standing as well.

He leaves the two idiots to their bidding.

xxx

The air is cool as the two shinobi travel silently into the night. The journey started earlier that day and Sasuke is pleased that there is not long to go. He is getting restless for answers.

The woman beside him travels step for step as they put their speed to the test. They are determined to make the journey in half the time needed.

As a tree branch breaks under the push of chakra, the pinkette adjusts herself easily with a little extra spring. The forest has changed not too long ago, from dark brush trees to the lovely vibrant colour of the foliage found in the village of leaves. The lovely aroma that comes with the leafy trees makes the woman feel nostalgic as she continues forward.

Unknowingly to the girl, Sasuke is having the same thoughts. This area never fails to bring back memories he used to push away. Lately, the man has been letting them in...little by little.

Glancing to the medic beside him, Sasuke runs through the plan in his head once more. He hopes that bringing Sakura on this mission is a wise idea. Though, Juugo and Suigetsu are his team mates...It does not feel right sharing his families secrets with them.

Why does it feel okay for Sakura to see?

Luckily his destination comes into view with the Sharingan, pushing away the dangerous path of his thoughts.

"Sakura." Sasuke says authoritatively, stopping his run to jump to the forest floor.

The woman halts out of old habit and follows his lead to stand beside Sasuke on the ground. He begins to walk at a normal pace through the heavy foliage. About twenty paces to the right, Sasuke stops in front of a rather large bush.

Sakura wants to ask questions, but is just able to refrain from being too curious. The last thing she wants is to be _annoying_, especially when she has been given a chance at trust.

Pushing the greenery to the side, a rock wall sits before them. It looks just like any other rock with no signs or anything on its surface.

The Sharingan tells another story though. Under Sasuke's gaze, elaborate symbols weave across the stone creating a large Uchiwa fan in kanji. Reaching out with baited breath, Sasuke runs his fingers gently across the stone, reading the key.

Activating the second stage of Sharingan, more of the key is revealed.

Sakura watches on with rapt fascination as the Uchiha activates the last stage of his blood line limit.

His palm coasts over the seemingly blank rock to rest in the center. Pulling away his hand, Sasuke nips at his skin allowing a healthy amount of blood to come through. Pressing it against the rock, his blood line does the rest.

A loud rumble is heard as the stone creaks open slowly, heavily. A hallway leading into the underground is revealed. The darkness encompasses the length and makes it impossible to tell how far down the passage goes.

Turning to Sasuke, Sakura asks, "What is this place?"

Walking forward into the darkness, Sasuke picks up a torch and ignites the flame with a puff of his breath.

Then he says,

"The place the Uchiha keep their secrets. This is where we will find our answers."

Then he descends into the darkness beckoning her to follow.

'This will certainly be interesting...' The pinkette thinks with raised eye brows.

Slowly she follows Sasuke into the darkness of the Uchiha underground, jumping as the stone closes behind her.

'And creepy...' With her thoughts, the woman scurries closer to her counterpart and prepares for what is to come.

**A/N As you can see this chapter is setting the scene for what is to come. Next chapter and the following chapter are going to be fun to write I imagine. Especially with what I have planned. **

**Any way. What did you think?**

**Questions, comments, concerns, just want to say hello – The review box is just below :D**

**Thankyou to everyone for the follow, faves and reviews so far. You make me want to write. **

**Reviews make me smile, so if you liked the chapter...throw me a bone =P :)**

**See you in 24-48 hours.**

**MerinxD**


	12. The Moment

**A/N – I was blocking out the next couple of chapters and decided to post this small chapter that leads up to a much bigger one. **

**Two chapters in one night? How does she do it? O.O **

**Dedication haha**

**Anyway there is some sasusaku romance in a small dose in the chapter. **

**Hope you like it and the other chapter I posted tonight.**

**Any mistakes will be fixed on next upload.**

**MerinxD**

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto

**THE MISSION DURING THE WAR – CHAPTER TWELVE**

**THE MOMENT**

The two shinobi have been travelling for well over an hour and the darkness has yet to dwindle into light.

The Uchiha Underground spans for miles beneath the forest and the village of Konoha. The medic would surely be lost without Sasuke, and Sakura finds herself wondering if he has been here before. It is so very dark that the pinkette wishes for an ocular bloodline limit to help her with her senses.

Voicing her thoughts to the man in front of her, the woman hopes he will not be snippy. "Have you been here before Sasuke-kun?"

He halts for a moment, tilting his head back to look at her through his peripheral vision in a move that is so him.

It seems like he is deciding whether to answer or not as he fists his hands around his obi. Eventually Sasuke says, "Not this area, no. I have been to the central cave beneath Konoha that gives a key to this area. I was unable to read the rest at the time because I had not obtained all stages of the Sharingan." His tone is informative as he turns and continues to walk.

"How do you know where you are going?" Sakura asks inquisitively, as she follows closely behind.

"_Annoying._" He says simply, and the woman thinks he will ignore her. "I have the Sharingan baka. You should know this!" His tone is harsh as they come to a cross roads. Sasuke veers to the right and they continue into the dark abyss.

"So, we have come here to find Madara's weakness, ne?" Sakura doesn't want to pry, but she is just so curious! These thoughts have been plaguing her ever since he mentioned the mission and now that they are here, she can't help but let them bubble to the surface.

He knew she would figure it out eventually. The man smirks but she does not see.

"Aa." The Uchiha's voice is soft and Sakura watches in amazement as he moves to the wall and presses on a seemingly normal brick. The pinkette goes to move forward and Sasuke holds his arm out as a barrier.

"Wait."

A click sounds and a rain of senbon cover the passage ahead obscuring the darkness with a sheer mass of silver, until finally after a minute or two the last senbon clinks to the cold dirt.

"There are traps all along here that only the Sharingan can see. Stay back if you don't want to die." The Uchiha warns as he picks up a few of the small silver weapons and places them in his pouch. Sakura does the same and makes a note to stay behind Sasuke.

The next trap they come across is a pressure system in the earth that turns into a chasm that would undoubtedly swallow anyone that fell into its depths. Sasuke however, manages to set off the trigger with ease before jumping over the hole and continuing on.

"We don't have all day Sakura." The Uchiha sounds from up ahead, as the woman leaps over the deep drop as well.

Another half hour later and many more traps, Sasuke's eyes are beginning to strain. He perseveres though, merely pressing his finger tips to his temples for a moment. Without realising, the usually astute shinobi walks straight into a trap.

As he steps into the area a rain of Kunai and shuriken speed out from the upper layer of the passage. Sakura watches on with wide eyes for a millisecond before stepping into action. Without thought the woman rolls forward. With the appropriate hand signs a flourish of cherry blossoms cover Sakura as she hugs Sasuke to her. The woman is just in time too as the rock spits out poison senbon designed to kill on impact, followed by a burst of flame. Thankfully, her defence is strong.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asks into the darkness and she can practically hear his frown.

"Hn." He responds quietly, not looking at her through the darkness. He does not want his sharingan to see.

After a couple of moments, Sakura disperses the jutsu and stands. Sasuke grunts gruffly in thanks and begins to walk on ahead again.

"Wait." Sakura calls.

"What?!" He snaps without stopping.

"You should have seen that...Do your eyes hurt?" The woman sounds concerned as the medic within her shines through. She steps forward to touch his shoulder. "Let me help." He does not move, so Sakura says, "Sasuke-kun..." Her tone is soft but warning.

Turning slowly he looks down at the girl with sore eyes and merely nods his assent.

Sakura smiles brightly and motions with her hand. "Okay, sit down against the wall and rest your head back. We can move on in a jiffy."

Doing as she asks, Sasuke puts the torch into a holster on the wall and gets as comfortable as possible. Then the woman gets to work.

Perching herself before the raven haired man, Sakura watches Sasuke with fascinated eyes. He has closed his dark orbs and sighs softly as the green chakra touches his temples, seeping through to his swollen vessels. The constant flow of his chakra is starting to create a burn of the ocular path. The pinkette frowns as she heals it slowly, paying great attention to each section. The chakra build up from weeks passed is also having a toll and the girl moves onto it next.

They sit in silence as the healing ensues.

After fifteen minutes, Sakura shifts her position with tired legs. They have been travelling for awhile.

"Don't freak out Sasuke." Sakura tells him in warning as she moves to sit sideways upon his crossed legs. "I need to get closer." The man stiffens upon contact but does not speak. Sighing to herself the woman continues to repair each tiny vessel manually, bringing his sight back to original condition.

"How long is this going to take?" Sasuke asks, opening his eyes to gaze at the medic after another five minutes or so. Her eyes are closed as she 'sees' everything with her healing hands. It seems that the girl is concentrating, because Sakura does not reply. Sasuke decides that it is not so bad to be here a little longer. The medic is warm against him and her scent is familiar. The pink strands of her hair brush his neck every now and then and a shiver travels down his spine. For a moment, the Uchiha entertains the idea of sitting with Sakura like this, without the pretence of healing.

Would it be awkward?

Inwardly shaking himself, he decides to try again. "Sakura?" The Uchiha asks a little louder.

Opening her eyes, vibrant green clash with ebony, making Sasuke lose his words.

"Hm?" The medic asks dreamily as the green of her chakra subsides and the relaxing feeling leaves his scull. Still, Sasuke feels much better.

"Never mind." He tells her, fully intending to stand. He is stopped however, by small arms wrapping around his torso.

"I know you want to get going." Sakura says into his neck. "Please, just give me a moment. You feel so nice." Sasuke tenses at her words and does not dare voice his agreement.

Nuzzling the soft skin of his neck, the pinkette breathes in deeply thoroughly enjoying his spicy scent. She always loved the way he smelt as a child. Now as an adult, Sakura can't get enough of him. His pheromones call out to her and she wonders if hers call back needily. It sure feels like it.

Slowly, Sasuke wraps his arms around her waist and brings her closer to him. Sakura does not dare ruin this with words. Instead she leans back and kisses his temple gently. His eyes close at the action and she wishes that his thoughts were known.

Sasuke is going crazy on the inside as his mind and body fight over the situation. His mind seems to be persuaded by his body and he thinks himself a traitor. When Sakura's lips press against his skin, he wishes to feel it again. It's disgusting.

His body betrays him as lips meet softly and his hand travels up her side slowly to cup her face. Moving with him Sakura's legs part to sit either side of his hips and if given the time, this could surely turn into something more.

Instead, the two explore each other slowly, softly. Her finger tips ghost through his spiky locks as she gasps softly into the kiss. His other hand traces her collar bone and hip before pulling her flush against him. Feeling his body react to the girl, a blush almost covers his face but subsides as the pinkette pushes against his pelvis happily.

Sakura loves that he is enjoying her touch and wishes they had more time. She knows this will end soon, as she presses her lower half against his crotch greedily. He will think her wanton, but she does not care.

Pulling away from the kiss, Sasuke rips in a breath before leaving a trail of nips and kisses along her neck as his palm cups her small bosom. His erection screams for more but Sasuke has more control than that, merely grinding himself upwards. Sakura mewls as a groan rips through the man beneath her and she pulls back. Staring into his onyx orbs, breathing heavily, Sakura smiles. Leaning in, she gives him one last peck on the lips. Pressing herself against his erection once more.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura starts slowly.

With one last nip at Sakura's pulse point. Sasuke says, "We must continue on. We can finish this later." Lifting her small hips in his grasp, he places her on the ground. Standing quickly, the Uchiha adjusts himself and watches as the blushing girl stands and prepares for the rest of the journey.

Both shinobi wonder what lay ahead as well as what is in store for their relationship when they return home.

The darkness calls to them as Sasuke says,

"If my coordinates are correct, we have another hour before reaching the central location. I can't tell you what waits for us there, but be ready." His tone is now serious as he steps in front of the girl. With a few hands signs, he uses his Katon to light the torches that now line the wall of the continuous passage way.

A feeling of foreboding enters the two as they take their next steps further into the depths of the Uchiha underground.

**A/N **

**What's this. A bit of romance? O.o And you thought it wasn't coming! =P**

**If you appreciate the two chapters I posted the eve and enjoyed the content, send me a review. :)**

**It's going to get pretty epic soon. **

**Reviews give me motivation to write more. I don't always feel this generous. =P**

**I may post another chapter tomorrow depending on reviews etc. Otherwise, the day after. **

**Thank you for reading, **

**Hope you enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it!**

**MerinxD**


	13. The Cavern

**A/N – Hello all! :)**

**Okay here is the next chapter. For some reason when I posted this at 6pm my time yesterday it didn't show up on the main page. Still isn't, so i'm trying again. **

**It is not as long as it could be...there is more but I felt that it needed to end where it did for impact purposes. **

**Hope you like it!**

**MerinxD**

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto.

**THE MISSION DURING THE WAR – CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**THE CAVERN**

"There is a cavern up ahead." Sasuke says lowly as he slows his pace. The pink haired medic steps closer to the man, weapon drawn. The Uchiha's eyes spin rapidly looking for any sign of danger ahead.

The two shinobi have not encountered any more traps after the last one, and are both starting to feel a little unease because of it. The last leg of the journey should never be the easiest. The cold jagged rock that lines the passage has long since changed to chiselled flat stone, covered with paintings that seem almost ancient. There has been no bends or turns, just straight hallway. This is by far the scariest part of their travel. The anticipation is always worse than the fight.

"Be careful Sakura." The raven haired man turns to look at the girl with spinning eyes, and she nods her head quietly. He reaches out and touches her hair for a second before getting his head in the game. "Stay behind me." His tone is warning and it does nothing to settle the butterflies churning in her stomach.

"Be careful." The woman replies, nodding that she is ready for anything.

Steeling her resolve, the pinkette follows Sasuke into the darkness as the last torch passes them by.

He holds a fire stick in his grasp to lead the way but it feels more confined than ever.

It is almost like the passage is getting smaller.

About ten meters in, Sakura realises that it _is_ getting smaller. The Uchiha is hunched over slightly to accommodate the height and the woman wishes that it will not recede any more.

Just as Sasuke is convinced he will have to crawl, an entrance comes into view. By this point, he is lower to the ground than comfortable and Sakura is hunched behind him. The entranceway is small and the two will have to crouch to get through it. Coming up to the tiny mahogany door, the Uchiha thinks this must be some sick joke. He places his torch in the holster beside the archway, turning his attention back to the entrance in front of him. The wood of the door is ornately carved around the fringe with flames that seem to dance although, they are stationary. There is a small golden door knob that Sasuke tries to open with his strong grasp. It does not budge.

"Sasuke. Do you think this is another bloodline entrance?" Sakura asks from behind him. Her voice holds apprehension but the Uchiha feels that she could be right. Sakura always did have the brains of the group.

Turning his red gaze back to the wooden surface, Sasuke notices that there is a panel in the center that is not the same as the rest of the deep coloured wood. It is made of the same stone that lines the walls and has the Uchiha crest etched into it. Placing his palm over the stone, his hand fits perfectly.

With one swift cut of his kunai, blood seeps from the middle of Sasuke's palm as be presses his hand firmly to the Uchiwa fan - the fan of war. Blood trickles down the door as he pulls his hand away.

They are silent for a moment and it does not seem like anything will happen. Then, it becomes noticeable. Slowly the blood seeps away until the cold colourless stone holds the colour of red, travelling to the upper portion of the Uchiha crest like magic. Once the blood is completely gone, Sasuke presses his hand against the stone once more. This time the etching pushes in about a centimetre, creating a dark rim around the fan. Now it looks like the picture placed on all of his clothes, though the white is slightly grey from the stones natural colour.

Turning the golden door knob testingly, there is no resistance as the mahogany swings open. It reveals a deep cavern with pieces of jagged stone pointing from the roof, it is bigger than anything he has ever seen. There is a lake about twenty meters from the two shinobi and the water reflects the shimmering golden brown rock that covers the top of the chamber.

Stepping into the room, Sasuke makes sure to jam a kunai at the doors entrance to avoid being stuck.

Turning to survey the area at full height, Sasuke can say that he did not expect this. Coming from the earth around their feet are the same sharp jagged sculptures that protrude from the roof. They line the walls of the round area and sparkle with the light of the fire torches. There is a large flat stone surface in the middle of the cavern, sitting upon an alter. To the side of the room is an innumerable amount of books and scrolls. They are placed in incredibly crafted book cases that seem to be one with the stone of the wall. They are made of the same wood as the entrance and shine with the golden light of the room. Beside them, sits a round stone circle embedded within the earth. A very old tag sits atop it and the Uchiha realises that it is a transportation medallion covered with the Uchiha insignia. Sasuke wonders briefly where it leads.

A large lantern comes from the ceiling above the alter and lights the entire area easily, the affect is eerie.

"Sasuke. Why are the torches lit up? How is that possible?" Sakura is worried about a third party intervening.

Sighing heavily, Sasuke decides that it is as good a time as any to tell her the details. It is not something she needs to know, but for some reason...he _wants_ to tell her.

"The Uchiha have an eternal flame that will never extinguish." He begins in that same informative tone as always. Like he is reciting a story and not his family history. "It is similar to amaterasu but used for ritual purposes. The Uchiha descended from the eldest of the Sage of Six Paths, giving the clan the Sharingan as well as genius qualities. There were two brothers that wanted the eyes, in the beginning. So the Sage asked them what they would do with the ability if they were to have it. The older brother chose to use it for power, while the younger brother chose to use it for love. The Sage decided to choose the younger brother's path, giving him the eyes and naming him his successor. That is how the curse of the Uchiha began and the reason for the Mangekyo. Once an Uchiha loses love, the deep seed of hatred is formed creating monsters full of great power. It was something I don't think the Sage could have predicted." Sasuke turns to look at Sakura with unreadable eyes.

"The will of fire was given to the Senju to protect, and the heart of fire was blessed to the Uchiha. The love of the very first Sharingan wielder sits within that lamp created by the heart of fire. It is the purest of all flames never having known the curse of the clan. It was created the first day the Sharingan became and has been here ever since. The flames you see on the wall are a jutsu though, to replicate the heart of fire. It is merely symbolic."

Sasuke walks further into the cavern gazing over the room with solemn red orbs. The tomoes spin lazily as he looks upon the limitless knowledge lining the curved wall.

"How do you know all this?" The woman is amazed, as she stands a couple of meters from the Uchiha.

"It was a story told to me as a child that I have only just realised is true, similar to folk lore. Though, there is a tablet below Konoha that states that amaterasu is the love taken from the heart of fire...The love of loss. I imagine that is why the flame over there is lined with black." He pulls out a scroll from one of the book cases and reviews it quickly, before placing it in his pouch.

"We must go through all of these until we find the answer." Sasuke tells the pinkette as he motions toward the thousands of books. They could be here for years.

Turning away from the book cases, the Uchiha approaches the alter slowly. This is a sacred place and it resonates within his being. It feels as if the light of the Heart of fire is cleansing his dark soul. Pulling out the hatred and replacing it with the love he once knew. Leaning forward, his calloused fingers trace the front of the alter softly. There is an ancient language scrawled upon its surface that the Uchiha cannot translate. The same Uchiwa fan covers the top of the table and Sasuke wonders briefly if it is not just a sacred surface.

Reaching out, the raven haired man ghosts his palm around the pure flame without touching it. Making his decision, Sasuke pulls out his kunai and slices his other hand this time. Placing his palm over the top part of the crest, the blood begins to seep into the stone.

He is right! This must be some sort of key.

The man watches with amazement as the fan presses down into the stone until there is a deep hole within the rock. Then, slowly, the crest begins to appear again, little by little. When it reaches the surface though, it keeps rising to reveal golden rods holding up the Uchiwa fan they are attached to a golden base the same shape as his families crest.

In the center of the ancient safe, sits a tablet resting upright on a stand made of stone. Reaching out, the Uchiha tries to free the stone words from its confines but it does not budge.

With swirling sharingan, he copies the contents to memory quickly. The text is etched into the stone and translates to 'Heart of Fire'. There is only one word that covers the base of the tablet – 'Reclaim'. It is not in modern day language but the Sharingan is able to decipher it easily and Sasuke wonders if all Uchiha are able to read this. Grazing his hand over the cold surface Sasuke stares at the old painting in the center of the stone with a puzzled expression. A man with the Sharingan holds a heart and a golden glow covers him. There is a second man painted on the other side holding a second heart that is black. It seems like, if the painting were moving...they would converge to create one whole piece. Is that the answer? Does Madara have the heart of black that is unable to be saved without the pure essence? Is his heart the weakness they are looking for?

'The darkness keeps him alive...' Sasuke thinks slowly to himself.

The shinobi does not know for sure, but this is what they are looking for. Sasuke can feel it.

Gazing up at the pure flame, Sasuke feels something swell within his chest. Placing his hand around the eternal fire once more, the Uchiha says a silent prayer to the lantern.

Closing his red orbs, Sasuke is sure he can hear the flame speak to him.

_It is you who can possess both. There are two types of Uchiha...You can be cleansed. The blackness has not yet covered your soul. Love is the answer...It has always been the answer._

Snapping his eyes open, Sasuke's eyes widen at the flame he is so close to touching. Will it burn him?

Hearing Sakura's worried voice, the man pulls away from the fire.

"Uh. Sasuke..." The pinkette says a little louder than necessary.

Swivelling around the man realises why.

Standing behind Sakura, arm wrapped around her shoulders, jagged white spike protruding from its arm to impale through the medics heart...

Is Zetsu.

xxx

**A/N So what did you think?**

**Sorry to leave it there! O.O But it just felt right. **

**If you liked it and want to see more quickly then send me a review! :)**

**Let me know what you thought anyways.**

**Any mistakes will be fixed next upload. **

**See you next chapter!**

**MerinxD :)**


	14. Tell Your Daddy

**A/N Here we are, as promised :) Any mistakes will be fixed with next upload. **

**If you enjoy the content. Please review. **

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto

**THE MISSION DURING THE WAR – CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**TELL YOUR DADDY**

**Last Time - **

Gazing up at the pure flame, Sasuke feels something swell within his chest. Placing his hand around the eternal fire once more, the Uchiha says a silent prayer to the lantern.

Closing his red orbs, Sasuke is sure he can hear the flame speak to him.

_It is you who can possess both. There are two types of Uchiha...You can be cleansed. The blackness has not yet covered your soul. Love is the answer...It has always been the answer._

Snapping his eyes open, Sasuke's eyes widen at the flame he is so close to touching. Will it burn him?

Hearing Sakura's worried voice, the man pulls away from the fire.

"Uh. Sasuke..." The pinkette says a little louder than necessary.

Swivelling around the man realises why.

Standing behind Sakura, arm wrapped around her shoulders, jagged white spike protruding from its arm to impale through the medics heart...

Is Zetsu.

xxx

The air within the cavern is thick as Sasuke faces Zetsu. Hand on his weapon holster...At a loss for what to do.

"Don't move or I kill the girl." The white monster threatens cheerfully. A maniacal grin covers his features as his yellow eyes gleam with anticipation.

"Do it." Sakura challenges. "The Uchiha doesn't care. I mean nothing to him." The woman's voice is strong in the face of death and it stirs something inside of Sasuke.

"Don't tempt me pretty. Though, you would make a lovely piece for my masters collection. I'm sure he would _love to taste_ you for himself." Zetsu goads, hoping to get a reaction from the crimson eyed man before him.

Sasuke growls loudly, his voice echoing throughout the cavern easily. His Sharingan swirl rapidly as the Mangekyo appears.

Zetsu scoffs, pushing the sharp edge to Sakura's skin. A small amount of blood forms but he does not go any further.

"He doesn't care for you, hm?" His smirk is feral.

"He is trying to get a reaction from you Sasuke. Don't listen!" Sakura begs as the Zetsu uses his other hand to cover her mouth. His head comes down and licks away the single tear that releases itself from her hard gaze, his tongue is long and disgusting. Sakura cringes at the contact while Sasuke tenses dramatically.

"That is enough _Kunoichi_. I have already ascertained that you mean something to the boy. His Mangekyo Sharingan is proof enough." Turning his gaze back to Sasuke he says, "Now, tell me what is on that tablet."

Sasuke's eyes narrow as he calculates the situation.

"You don't know what it says?" Sasuke's voice rings out in question as the gears in his mind whirl. His eyes spark and the Tomoes spin even faster for a moment.

"Madara's eyes are unable to see it." The Uchiha says in realisation.

'Why can I see it then?' Sasuke's mind is boggled. Does that mean no one else can hear the voice. Or perhaps...Only a special few?

"You are an astute one." The white monster compliments and walks forward, dragging Sakura with him.

"Now, tell me or the cherry blossom dies." White Zetsu presses the horn into Sakura's chest and it breaches the surface with a spurt of crimson. The girl does not make a sound as emerald meet swirling red for a mere second. Still, it is very meaningful.

"First tell me how you got here." Sasuke tells him, trying to buy some time as he tries not to look at Sakura.

"I have been here since my master left me...A very long time ago. We Zetsu all have our _purpose_." The words he speak are so Uchiha, yet Sasuke cannot help but cringe.

Turning to the kunoichi in his grasp Zetsu says, "That is very naughty!" He cackles like an imp. It would be very easy to imagine him jumping and clicking his heals together in glee.

"Do you want to die _right now_?"

Sakura looks at the being with a steeled gaze. Looking at her face, Sasuke realises in a panic that the pinkette is willing to die. She will die for his sake, right now! He cannot let that happen.

Turning his Sharingan to the horn, Sasuke understands Zetsu's words. The white sharpness impaling _his_ woman has breached the skin but the area around it is unharmed.

Sakura is healing herself while he stabs her!

'Good girl.' Sasuke thinks unknowingly.

Just as the Uchiha is about to take action, Sakura pounces.

Reefing her hands upwards, quickly, she ignores the pain of the object pressing into her firmly. With one chakra laden squeeze the horn shatters into a million pieces making Zetsu stumble backwards. Before the white monster can lunge forward, Sakura is covered with a rain of cherry blossoms protecting her from the outside world.

Zetsu screeches loudly, "Nooo! You cunt. I'm going to kill you." His voice is venomous and strained as the white nub protruding from his arm begins to regenerate. He tries to breach the confines of her jutsu but to no avail.

"How are you doing that you bitch!?" Stepping backwards, he takes a long breath and calms himself.

Turning to Sasuke the white monster snarls and prepares for battle.

"Give me the information!" Zetsu screams. Holding his arm straight out in front of him, his palm snaps upwards. Brown spikes come flying from the center of his hand in the dozens, aimed right for Sasuke.

Dodging each one like a pro, the Uchiha lands on the earth not ten meters from his opponent.

A flurry of flames soar through the air as Sasuke counters quickly, before jumping high into the air to avoid the counter attack.

Zetsu sees it coming though, and sky-rockets upwards with one spring bound step. He avoids the Uchiha's gaze as the hand to hand battle ensues.

A punch to the gut, kick to the leg, block, kick, punch one right after the other. If these men were not shinobi, their bones would be broken upon first impact.

Meanwhile on the ground, Sakura emerges from the confines of the petals and quickly creates a gen jutsu to seem like the mass of protective flowers it still erect. Extracting some of her chakra, the girl places it inside the pink 'defence'.

Darting quickly behind a large boulder, the woman heals her remaining wounds and gets her battle face on.

Sasuke and Sakura need to very careful in this area, lest they wish to be trapped under crumbled rock and left to die. The pinkette needs a way to let Sasuke know she is here.

'A spike in chakra?' She wonders.

'No...too noticeable.' Her eyes narrow looking to the ground, and in that moment she has found the answer.

With that in mind, Sakura throws a shuriken at an unsuspecting boulder upon the earth and watches as it explodes easily on impact. The men in the sky turn to noise, quickly retreating from the other. Leaping backwards, Sasuke lands close to where Sakura lay hidden.  
Zetsu stands about twenty feet away, all traces of mirth gone from his white features. He looks to the cherry blossom defence with narrowed eyes and then back to the Uchiha.

'Good he hasn't figured it out.' The pinkette thinks, still in hiding.

"I'm going to kill you." Sasuke says resolutely, being unable to feel Sakura's chakra. Then out of the corner of his eye, a very small pebble rolls forward that only the Sharingan can sight.

'Sakura.' He thinks, looking over to the pink floral defence. His eyes sense a chakra inside but he can see no woman...That clever girl.

With the knowledge that Sakura is behind him and out of range, Sasuke smirks freely.

"You say that like you are able. I could escape right now if I wanted." Zetsu says confidently.

"Aa, but then you would have not have fulfilled your **purpose** and will die regardless." The raven haired shinobi refers to the information held inside his mind. He smirks as his index finger taps the area near his temple twice, teasingly.

"Madara will kill you if you fail to get the information from me. So why not stay and fight, hm?" The confidence seeps through Sasuke and into the general area, making Zetsu scowl.

Gazing upon the clone, Sasuke considers all of his options. Sakura is no longer within the defence. Should he use her in his plan? They will need to be careful, otherwise the whole cavern will cave in on top of them.

'Super strength is off the table then.' The shinobi thinks as he glances at his surroundings.

'Sasunoo is too big for this area and he is too smart to look me in the eyes...though, something tried and tested may work.' The Uchiha steps forward a couple of paces and smiles as the Zetsu frowns, unable to figure out the boys plan.

"SAKURA." Sakura calls loudly and quickly as he jumps into the air, rapidly creating hand signs. "FORMATION B" The Uchiha yells as he spins rapidly on the spot, flames burst from the man and travel toward the white monster.

Zetsu dodges them all easily and smirks to himself. Just as he is about to say, 'You will have to better than that.' A surprise hits him.

There is no sound of rock breaking with the impact of flame, there is no crumbling of surroundings. Now Zetsu is standing in the center of the room and he realises...this is a trap.

Unfortunately for the henchman, he was unable to see Sakura form the perfect hand signs for sealing an area temporarily. A trick they learnt before entering the chunin exams. Though, they did not get to use it during that time. Today is as good as any.

Sasuke played his part well, making his initial movement to quick for the clone to see. The creature merely assumed that the Uchiha was forming a fire jutsu.

However, it was just a good old fashioned gen jutsu.

Before he can counter with a long range attack three Sasuke and three Sakura appear from the shadows while the original stand side by side not far off. He is unable to block as the Sakura's use their inhuman strength to push the man up into the air. Successfully hitting the small chidori's waiting for him not far above. If Sasuke was not there to stop the blow, Zetsu would have surely crumbled the whole area.

When the smoke clears and the burning smell of flesh has reduced somewhat, the two comrades step forward.

The sealing circle disappeared the instant the Sakura clones impacted, but the creature does not move from his place on the ground. From the rise and fall of his chest, it clear to see that he is still alive. Singed, but alive.

Stepping close to the injured being, Sasuke presses his blade to Zetsu's throat.

Coughing harshly, Zetsu comes to. As he hacks a few times, the white skin of his throat presses against the blade painfully.

"Tell me what Madara needs." Sasuke orders in a low dangerous voice. The Sharingan spin lazily as they stare down at the pathetic creature.

"Never..." Zetsu replies with a strained voice, Sasuke only cuts him deeper.

"Tell me!" The Uchiha roars.

"If you kill me you will never know." The white man threatens.

A feral glint enters Sasuke's crimson orbs as a smile crosses his pale face.

"Aa. I can torture you though. For minutes that feel like days..." His voice is deep and lazy.

Snapping his eyes shut, Zetsu refuses to look at the Uchiha.

"If you don't tell me. I will cut off your eye lids and find out for myself." The Uchiha threatens.

"You can't do that." His opponent says disbelievingly.

"The Sharingan can, you know that." Something primal drips off Sasuke's words that reminds his audience of seeping blood. This man means business.

Crouching down, Sasuke grabs Zetsu's face with his free hand. The other still presses into his throat.

"Sakura. Kunai." The Sharingan wielder orders easily, and the weapon is thrown to him quickly.

"Bitch." Zetsu whispers in Sakura direction in response.

Digging in the kunai and slicing the side of Zetsu's cheek satisfyingly, Sasuke says, "Don't talk of Sakura that way. You are the bitch."

"Madara's bitch." Sakura's voice can be heard in the distance.

"See." A wry chuckle threatens to release itself. "Even the woman thinks so." He says to Zetsu as the cold steel of the weapon touches the top of his victims left eye.

In a very slow movement, Sasuke drags the Kunai across Zetsu's brow line.

"Perhaps I'll take everything accept the eye." The Uchiha says as if he is pondering what to have for dinner.

Then, Zetsu breaks.

"I'll tell you! Just stop." The man snarls. He will tell him but he is not happy about it.

"Madara cannot become fully whole until he has more power then there is pure in the world. He needs the power of the Uchiha to succeed. Unless he can infuse himself with the pure...but then he would no longer have the same goal." The white henchman says rapidly. "I don't know why he can't view the tablet. I'm telling the truth."

"I have no doubt you are." Sasuke's face is serious. "It's because Madara's heart is black and shrivelled. He will not get mine." The man says resolutely.

"If he can't take the straight path, master must use the Sharingan to create another world where the rules are different." Zetsu finishes. "The key on that tablet is a threat. I don't know what it says but Madara does not want it to exist."

'Figures.' Sasuke thinks bitterly.

"I'm going to kill you now." The Uchiha decides calmly and Zetsu's eyes widen for a moment.

Then Sakura's voice intervenes.

"Should we seal him instead, Sasuke? If he dies then the information will travel back to the original Zetsu and Madara will know where we are." The pinkette states rationally.

Stepping closer to Sasuke, Sakura looks down at Zetsu with disgust. She _wishes_ he could die.

A feral smirk covers Sasuke's features as he stands and Zetsu sighs in relief. He takes a step back and fixes Sakura with an intimidating look that sends excitement up the base of her spine.

Then, without warning Sasuke lunges forward pulling Zetsu up with him.

"You tell your daddy that Uchiha Sasuke is coming for him." Sasuke smirks as his Kusanagi slices through the Zetsu's heart easily. Something akin to blood spurts from the clones mouth and he seems to deflate a little but he is not dead.

Sighing heavily, Sasuke drops Zetsu to the ground and snaps his neck easily, for good measure. Wiping his hands together in a dusting motion, the man turns to the pinkette.

Sakura is gazing down at the pile of goo on the ground, amazed at what just happened.

Looking up at Sasuke with wide eyes, she does not know what to say.

Sasuke responds to her earlier question, smirking down at the white goo that seeps outwards slowly before evaporating into the air.

"Where is the fun in that?"

xxx

**A/N **

**Next chapter is going to be fun to write. A lot of sasusaku in that one. Or so I assume, I need to write it haha. **

**Any way. If you enjoy what you read. Please send me a review. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**See you tomorrow. **

**MerinxD**


	15. Information Gathering

**A/N Hello everyone. Here is 3000 words or so to quench your thirst. **

**Next chapter will leave off where this one ends. We are entering the fluffy section of the story. Nothing major just yet but definitely getting there. Any mistakes will be fixed with next upload. **

**If you want to read more, send me a review :)**

**Happy reading!  
**

**MerinxD**

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto.

**THE MISSION DURING THE WAR – CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**INFORMATION GATHERING**

Silence befalls the area as the two shinobi watch the white goo disappear into thin air and for moments after, neither nin dare make a sound.

Sakura is amazed at the events that just transpired but can't find it within herself to be surprised at Sasuke's behaviour towards Zetsu, or even find blame in his actions. Briefly, the woman wonders if he is influencing her in a way that is unwanted.

That is not the case though, as her green orbs slowly scan over to her love.

Something is different from whence they first met. He is not the same man she met all those weeks ago.

Sasuke stands above where the white mess was only moments before, looking quite sombre. There is sweat across his brow, bruises all over his pale skin and his hakama is in danger of slipping off his shoulder. The most pivotal change in the man though, is the look within his eyes. No longer are the obsidian orbs filled with questions regarding hate and insidious things. That intense nothingness has been replaced with something equally intense. A person that does not know Uchiha Sasuke would not know the difference. Sakura is not one of those people though, and the change she sees is a welcome one. The girl has no doubt that the Uchiha is still the killer from before, but still...He is beautiful.

"Sasuke..." The girl breaks the silence stepping closer to the nin. With a lift of her hand, her small fingers wrap gently around his forearm. Turning to the woman before him, Sasuke does something so out of character that Sakura almost takes a step back.

He smiles at her.

It is something so gentle and normal, that it throws the girl completely off. It is so easy to believe that this is the Sasuke of the Leaf standing before her, and for a moment, the woman does not want to get her hopes up. Sakura does not want to believe in this change because it only means heartbreak for her when she is proved wrong.

The negative thoughts are pushed completely from her mind though, as Sasuke uses his other hand to gently pull her forward into his grasp. He is hugging tightly, sighing into her hair heavily and the pinkette does not have the heart to pull away. He smells spicy like before but the glorious sweat of battle enhances his scent to ridiculously alluring proportions. In all honesty, her heart is telling her to move forward. Closer...Always closer to Sasuke.

Without warning, a tear escapes her emerald orbs and slides down her cheek to land on Sasuke's bare chest.

For a moment, he looks confused as the wetness continues to cover his battle worn skin. He needs to know what is wrong. It didn't matter before, but he can't stop himself now. Pulling Sakura's head back, he gazes into her eyes with silent question. Her viridian orbs have always given him the answer.

Then he realises.

Sakura is happy.

"We should get going Sasuke...Madara, he will know our location now." Sakura tells him meekly as he brushes her tears away with his thumb.

"Hn. You are right." The Uchiha responds, as his face slips back to the regular nothingness.

Though, his expression is not the same at before. It holds more substance without changing at all. Perhaps, it is his aura. No...It's always been his eyes.

How someone can have so much intensity and feeling and so much nothing in one look puzzles the woman, but she does not question it.

This is Sasuke. Her Sasuke. Naruto's Sasuke.

With one last squeeze, the raven haired man makes a gesture to pull away. He thinks better of it though, as his grip on her back loosens to trail his hands down her arms. Quickly, he reaches forward and presses a strong kiss to her lips. It holds no desire or wanting but something that comes before that...hope. As his lips part slowly but purposefully their tongues meet and the pinkette swears she can taste the hope on his lips. It is passionate but reserved. Very much like Sasuke himself.

Pulling away after a moment, the Uchiha places one more firm kiss upon her lips.

Then he is all business, as the light in his eyes fades to something of a simmer and his smile goes back into hiding.

"First we need to gather all of these scrolls. Did you bring your travel scroll?" The Sharingan wielder asks as he rushes over to the book cases. At a speed only a ninja can possess, Sasuke begins pulling out all of the scrolls possible.

"Yes. It's here." Sakura replies, pulling out a small scroll. She opens it and begins her summons. With a 'pop', a very large scroll similar to TenTen's appears upon the ground.

"Throw them all over here." The pinkette motions to the rolled out parchment as she walks over to the mahogany as well.

"I'm also looking for a book. It was mentioned on the tablet I found before leaving Konoha." The Uchiha is a flurry of sound and colour as he flickers across the wall. "If I'm right, it will likely have the heart of fire symbol on it." He finishes as the last row of papers begin to be thrown precisely onto the rolled out scroll.

After a moment or two of scanning, Sakura thinks she has found it! Directly in the center of the cases sit a large forest green book with golden trim. On the spine, is the picture of a heart with a burning flame inside of it. Looking to all of the other books along each row, the girl decides that there are no others with this symbol.

"Been doing your research?" Sakura asks, a hint of humour in her feminine lilt.

"Always. Though, Itachi...He told me about it." The man says as leaps to stand beside the large pile of little scrolls. If his brothers name causes a stir within him, he hides it well.

Pulling out the very heavy book. Sakura observes that it is not marked with a title.

"What is this?" The girl asks as she opens the first page. It seems to be blank.

"Only the Sharingan can see it." Sasuke replies as he glances over the pages with her. "This is the one. Place it with the others and we can go."

There is a pause and the silence grows heavy for a moment.  
"Sakura...I think my brother has been here before."

Sakura turns to the Uchiha as the scroll poofs away.

"Does that surprise you?" The woman asks with upward inflection.

"No...It doesn't" Their eyes meet and Sakura feels a flutter within her stomach. Turning away, she sets her mind back to their objective.

Picking up the light weight parchment, the pinkette marvels at the brilliance of summoning techniques before placing the scroll in her pouch.

"I wish we didn't have so far to walk." Sakura almost whines. "Should we see where that medallion leads?" Her tone is questioning but apprehensive.

Sasuke looks like he is considering this carefully. "I don't think it would be wise. It may lead us straight to Madara and we need time to information gather." A triumphant smirk covers his features.

"Besides, I always come prepared."

Lifting his arm so Sakura can view the inner lining of his shirt, the girl gasps. A transportation tag!

A wry smile crosses her soft features. "How very Kakashi of you." Sakura tells him as she steps closer.

"Aa." He replies as he hold out his other arm for her. "Hold onto me tightly and think of the base." The deep rumble of his voice instructs as she is enveloped within his grasp once more.

Sakura could get used to this.

xxx

The hide out is dimly lit when the travelling shinobi 'poof' into the main area. Juugo and Suigetsu sit by the fire with surprised expressions covering their faces.

In an instant Juugo is out of his seat and rushing over to the kitchen.

"Sasuke-sama! We wondered where you were. I trust your...er, journey was well?" The big man does not question his masters whereabouts as he smiles brightly at the two shinobi.

"Aa. Very fruitful." The Uchiha responds. Looking over to the stove, he notices rice being re heated.

"I did not know when you would return. I trust rice and tomato's will be sufficient?" The red head does not see his leader nod but knows his answer all the same. Food has not always been this easy for the small group and for some, rice and tomatoes are a luxury.

"Thank you Juugo." Sakura smiles openly at the man as she stands beside Sasuke. The two pulled away from each other upon first arrival and now stand near the door way.

"Sakura. We shall get cleaned up." Sasuke says. His subordinates would think this an order but Sakura knows that is just the way Sasuke is.

"Okay." The pinkette turns to Juugo. "I would appreciate it if you could bring us our meal when it is prepared?" The woman asks, before exiting through the iron door Sasuke holds open for her.

"Hai." Juugo calls as he gets to work.

A smirk covers Suigetsu's sharp features as he turns to his friend.

"So...When do you think the wedding is?" His voice holds mirth and the red head cannot help laugh..

"I would not joke about something so possible, my friend." Juugo replies with a small knowing smile.

He continues to chop the juicy red vegetable as his counterpart snorts loudly.

xxx

Sakura sits upon Sasuke's bed with scrolls unrolled all around her. Both shinobi are cleaned and ready to rest, but first information must be gathered.

The woman continues to comb her wet hair idly as she reads through yet another scroll that contains minor information about the Sharingan.

Sasuke sits not far off, at his desk. The large green book is perched open upon the table as the just showered nin begins to comb through its contents. He is completely engrossed with the seemingly 'blank' pages and does not notice Sakura rise from the bed.

With a small sigh, the pinkette places the comb in her pack and thinks better of tying her hair up. It is short enough now that it can dry easily and not annoy her with it's length. The woman has washed her medical outfit and now dons one of Suigetsu's purple sleeveless shirts and her brown mid thigh length shorts, usually kept for emergencies on missions. The clean smell of soap wafts through the air as both shinobi continue in silence. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Sakura watches Sasuke lazily.

The raven haired man sits upon the hard wooden chair, with amazing posture for a rogue shinobi. With each turn of a page, Sakura marvels at how graceful he is with minor movements. His ebony hair is slightly flattened by the water he neglected to dry out, and she almost loses her breath as a droplet leaves one long bang to land upon his chest to sink out of sight.

Sasuke does not notice any of this as his black and red orbs continue to scan the pages with interest. The tomoes spin moderately as they record the information within its depths.

A smile forms on the medics face as she remembers their moments within the underground. The mission may have had its bumps and turns but Sakura would not have it any other way. The woman has never felt this close to Sasuke in all of her days and she wonders if he feels the same.

In the cavern, the pinkette was able to view so many sides of the Uchiha it was startling.

Though, Sakura has learnt through all her years, that people are not just black and white.

The Uchiha sitting across from her is a perfect example of the people who live in the grey.

When they were children Sakura always knew that there was something different about Sasuke. He was so intense for a young boy and the girl never questioned why. It was pretty obvious at the time, but now Sakura wonders if it was not just his clans death to make him the way he is. From the sounds of it, most Uchiha were stoic in persona. The scrolls that she has read so far, all highlight the Sharingan and the love that is required to wield it properly. The love is intense and burning just like the fire that is pushed from Sasuke's lungs with ease. Sakura remembers his hate being unfathomably strong, as well as every other feeling he has ever conveyed.

She understands now, that revenge was his own way of loving. That Sasuke loved his family so much that he could not move forward without real answers. The pinkette cannot even imagine how strongly the Uchiha feel things and wonder if that is the reason they do not understand what they feel.

Perhaps Itachi was right during their conversation...

Still, Sakura did not miss the crazed look that entered Sasuke's eye when Zetsu came to his end. She also didn't miss the way his eyes lit up when he stared into the bright ancient flame, or the spark of excitement within his dark depths just before their lips met.

Today is not the first time the woman viewed that maniacal glint within the Uchiha's gaze, but she is not worried. Sakura is sure that she has seen this look in many of her friends before...Perhaps, even herself. The thrill of battle, of victory...Is a very powerful feeling. Sasuke would not be the first to get caught up in the fight. Shinobi become more hardened with each kill and are prepared to do what is _needed_. They are tools for their village and will kill on order. For Sakura, she needs to become another person. Someone who can handle the kill.

Though, Sasuke was not brought up that way and the medic knows that she can accept that.

Sakura does not fear him.

In a slow movement, the pinkette rises from the bed and traipses over to the reading nin.

She has been watching his eyes with rapt fascination and needs to be closer to him. Sasukes eyes may be dangerous weapons but to Sakura, they are beautiful.

"Keep reading." Sakura tells him as she moves his arm easily. With a slow steady movement she places herself atop his knee, her thighs resting over his other leg. For a moment, the Uchiha tenses but as Sakura places her head beneath his chin, he relaxes slowly.

The pinkette closes her eyes and wraps her arms around his waist like it is the most natural thing in the world. She smiles at his reserved face and usual half frown donning his features and feels excitement in her bones at the speeding of his heartbeat near her ear.

After a moment or two Sasuke pulls his head back to look at Sakura with a frown of confusion.

"You don't look like you are information gathering, Sakura." He states and she shivers at the deep lilt of his voice.

"I am." The pinkette smiles a little. "I'm gathering information on you." She says coyly, hoping he will play along.

A smirk covers his pale face and he replies, "Oh? Pray tell, what have you found?" The Uchiha asks, his voice unchanged. Though, Sakura can see a smile in his eyes.

Should she say it? Perhaps he will throw her off him and run away...

"I gathered that you have the most beautiful eyes." The pinkette tells him boldly, ignoring the thumping of her beating organ.

Sasuke blanches at this but regains himself quickly.

"Are you calling the Sharingan, a deadly weapon...beautiful?" His frown deepens at her words.

"Yes." The woman admits, her gaze not leaving his slowly spinning eyes. "You can kill people with these eyes." She reaches out and traces below the Sharingan. "Yet, they have always done funny things to my stomach." She sighs happily. "Your Sharingan actually make me quite hot and bothered. Especially when you look at me the way you are now." The medic looks away from his gaze for a moment, but manages to pull herself back bravely.

Sakura does not notice the red tinge that coats the top of Sasuke's ears. He has had plenty of fan girls in his life time but none have ever spoken like this before.

"Sakura." He says lowly. "Anyone would think you were coming onto me." His nose nudges hers softly as emerald stare into swirling red.

"I'm just telling the truth Sasuke-_kun_." A smirk covers her features and the girl hopes she is flustering him on the inside. She will never know with Sasuke.

In one minor movement, his lips are fused with hers in a kiss that is more heated than any shared before this point. His mouth opens slightly to nibble on her lower lip as his lips slant above hers, before tongues meet languidly but with purpose. Sakura sighs into the kiss as she moves her legs until she is straddling his thighs easily. He has to lean up a little with this position, but neither care one bit. As Sasuke moves his hand from her knee, to thigh, around her lower back, to travel up her spine, Sakura sighs delightfully. His hand lands at the base of her neck pulling her much closer to him. The pinkette responds in kind as she runs her fingers through his dark hair. She has _always_ loved his hair. Her other hand moves to the neck line of his open necked shirt and she traces the edge of it. With a bold movement, her palm is against his chest, softly feeling the hard expanse of pale skin beneath her. Her fingers graze below his pectorals to his abdomen and the girl can't help but move her hips closer. Sasuke is one fine specimen.

Just as Sasuke is about to say 'to hell with it' and throw Sakura upon the bed to have his way with her. There is an _annoying_ knock at the door.

"Fuck off!" Sasuke growls, lips still touch Sakuras as their eyes lock with frustration.

After a moment, the pinkette giggles. She pulls away slowly, giving him a look that says, 'Behave.'

"Don't listen to him! I'm hungry. Come in." Her voice is cheerful as she rises from the man beneath her. With a peck to his lips she tells him they have a lot of work to do before they can focus on each other.

"You started it." He says, scowl very much in place. The sharingan seem to be a deeper colour than usual and it sends shivers down Sakura's spine.

Juugo opens the door cautiously obviously feeling conflicted about his orders. The food smells delicious though, as it sits on the tray with steam coming from the bowls.

The large nin places the food down on the table and without a word, exits speedily.

"I think you scared him Sasuke." Sakura tells him, grabbing her bowl.

"Good, because I obviously don't scare you any more." He is joking but if she didn't know him it would be hard to tell by his expression and tone.

The woman does not dignify his response with an answer but smirks at his display all the same. Then she plops herself down on the bed and begins to gulp down her meal.

"After we eat I want to heal your eyes. Especially with all that reading you have been doing." Sakura tells him between bites.

"Hn." He responds emotionlessly, turning back to the pages. All traces of openness is gone from his form but the light in his eyes does not fade.

Inwardly Sakura giggles to herself. If only it could stay this way forever.

**A/N Just a little fluff to sate your souls. Good old Zetsu making Sasuke realise his feelings. **

**Next chapter will be told from Sasuke's point of view more so with Sakura weaved through. We will get to see romantic interaction from both sides so that will be fun. **

**This is just an interlude tying up loose ends. Next chapter we may see some new questions arise. **

**Any way, Let me know what you think :)**

**If you enjoyed the content of this chapter and plan to avidly read the next chapter. Please review! :D**

**See you tomorrow,**

**MerinxD**


	16. The Anchor

**A/N Here is another chapter :)**

**I think you can guess what will be coming soon ;)**

**This is all about Sasuke's internalisation and him dealing with everything that has happened lately. **

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto

**THE MISSION DURING THE WAR – CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

**THE ANCHOR**

The rest of the evening is filled with a lot of reading for both Sasuke and Sakura. Though, for the first time in a long time they sit in companionable silence.

Sakura is almost passed out when the clock strikes twelve, amongst a pile of read scrolls. Her brain is almost fried with information over load, but nothing worse than her studying days. The pink hair is fanned about her, sticking out in whatever way it pleases. The purple shirt covering her petite form has ridden up slightly to give the Sharingan wielder a lovely view of her toned abdomen. The shorts she wears do nothing for the imagination, as Sasuke's eyes flit over to her every now and then. Any man would have to be gay to not notice the supple beauty of her long slim legs and dainty little feet.

Sasuke has spent many hours, perched at his desk, in the same rigid position. As he combs through at least one hundred pages of the old book. He learnt a lot about his blood line limit though, and is happy with his progress. For one, it is possible to control the emotions an Uchiha feel with an anchor. Something that is meaningful, that one can place 'love' inside of. It acts as an emotional beacon once a horrible incident or other act of loss occurs. The love inside the anchor regulates the strong feelings an Uchiha would usually morph into hate.

Sasuke pictures Itachi's necklace with a bitter fondness and wonders if it would work for him as well. The man remembers the day Itachi came home with the trinket wound loosely around his neck. It was a couple of weeks before the massacre and if Sasuke were to hazard a guess, around the time his Aniki found the secret chamber. Sasuke recalls wanting one so bad! Just like his big brother. His father did not allow it though. The Uchiha can still hear his Tou-san arguing with Itachi about the necklace and masculinity, if he closes his eyes for long enough.

It seems as if his brother was preparing himself for the event to come. If only Itachi had given one to Sasuke, maybe he would have turned out different.

Breathing in deeply, the Uchiha attempts to move his thoughts to safer ground. However, the only picture that comes to his mind, is the woman lying upon his bed.

What was that on the mission?

All of those feelings that arose during their travels are certainly new to the man. Quite frankly, they scared the living daylights out of him!

When Sakura saved him from the trap of poison senbon and rain of fire, Sasuke was a little more than surprised. He did not know of this ability of hers, and wonders now if there are others she kept from him. It is not something conscious, but the more Sasuke learns of Sakura the stronger she becomes in his eyes.

What drove him most insane about it all of it, was his blatant ineptness at her advances. The smell of her, when they were encased inside the cherry blossom defence...it was scandalous. Her fruity scent almost made him light headed and **very** angry.

Then the healing happened and the Uchiha knew right then and there he was a goner.

Closing his tired eyes, Sasuke remembers the way her soft arms encased his form for the first time in...so long. Her face against his neck and the silken hair that he could touch for days...it drove him mad and made him hate her even more. Sasuke had been so resolute and strong even then, but it did not stop his body from lunging forward and stupidly kissing her.

Kami, it was wonderful. Every kiss since then was even better and he wonders now why he did not do it before. Surely a boy on the precipice of leaving his home town and entire life would want to steal a kiss before becoming a hardened criminal.

None of it matters now though...

When Sasuke turned around and saw Zetsu holding Sakura captive, he felt lost. Bereft of something he did not know he had. It is the same feeling he had when they were young and he would have to save her. Sasuke pretended it was annoying, and perhaps he truly believed it at the time.

Now he knows that it was not just an attempt to save himself from loss.

He even understands his reasons for trying to kill Sakura. Kami, he is relieved that he didn't succeed.

With a slow out-take of breath, the raven haired man finally stands from the wooden chair and walks over to the drawers where his clothes are kept. Pulling out a pair of long civilian pants, the shinobi removes his shirt and ninja wear. He quickly pulls the soft material to his form. The pants feel nice against his skin and he does not bother to put a shirt on.

Placing the used clothes upon his dresser, Sasuke decides to do a bit of house keeping. There are scrolls every where and he does not think that Sakura will be ready to do any more work until tomorrow.

With a long sigh, the man picks up the scrolls from the floor and straightens out Sakura's bedroll. For a moment, he entertains the idea of her sleeping in his arms.

'No...' Sasuke thinks quickly, reprimanding himself. Just because he has come to realise that Sakura means something to him...It does not mean he should become a useless sap. Though, every time the woman puts her hands on him, Sasuke falls prey to her charms.

He is a victim in the presence of Sakura's smile and he can't stand it!

Picking up the last of the scrolls from around the woman, Sakura stirs slightly. Opening an eye groggily, the pinkette smiles up at the Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura mutters, as her eyes slide closed once more. "What are you doing?" She asks with a clearer voice than before.

"I'm cleaning up Sakura. Go back to sleep." Sasuke says quietly, hoping she will listen to him.

He should have known that was not a possibility, as the woman slowly sits up to gaze around the room. When has Sakura ever listened to a thing he has said? Sasuke smirks wryly at his thoughts, placing the scrolls down in one neat pile. Sakura's emerald eyes look out of focus as she watches him move around. As he turns to face her, she blinks a couple of times in an attempt to wake herself.

"I said, go back to sleep." Sasuke tells the woman sitting before him. At the moment she resembles a child, looking very vulnerable.

Rubbing her eye slowly, Sakura replies, "Sasuke...You're eyes. Do they hurt?" The girl is concerned when she need not be.

"Hn." He replies, avoiding her gaze.

"How much did you read? Come and sit down." She pats the place beside her and moves to the side a little.

"I'm not sure. More than one hundred pages." The tired man replies honestly.

Sakura suddenly looks a lot more awake as the news seeps into her brain. _Over 100?_ Viridian eyes grow wide in recognition to his words.

"Sit down. I will heal them." Her voice is firm and no nonsense.

"I'm fine, Sakura." A huff is heard from behind him. "Let it go." Sasuke attempts to make his voice as hardened as possible.

"Shut up." The pinkette says, pulling him to the bed by his arm. With a quiet 'thud', Sasuke lands beside her with a look of annoyance across his features.

Sakura merely smiles as Sasuke continues to scowl determinedly. He can't be this close to her, his body can't be trusted.

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun. Didn't you find any information?" The woman looks confused as she places her hand over his.

The Uchiha just sits awkwardly upon the mattress looking the other way. He tries to think of anything else, other than Sakura. Sure, Sasuke knows that love is the answer. The flame told him so, but it is unfathomable to think that Sakura is _that love_. All this time he thought that she was making him weak, when perhaps...it was something else all together.

He never thought of it before and it was so long ago, however, when Sasuke was in Konoha...he felt sane. It was not until much later that he became this crazed man.

The Uchiha does not realise he is holding his breath as a hand rakes through his raven hair. Sakura places her hand on his shoulder calmingly.

When he tried to kill her, there was this feeling right before. When their eyes locked. He could not see her very well...but for some reason, he knew it was her right away. A calm washed over his whole form and he wanted to walk to her in that moment. Then he realised what he was...is. Felt the anger coming from her form and the distrust in her aura that is usually warm and enveloping.

There was also something else...fear.

In that moment he hated her, everything about her and everything she made him feel.

It should have been impossible through all that hate, to feel something so human.

Unless...

Sasuke inhales sharply as his brain comes to a conclusion. An unwanted conclusion.

Perhaps...Sakura is his anchor?

With wide eyes, Sasuke tries to rise from the bed but is thwarted at the last minute by a strong hand pushing him down by his chest. In the next second, firm legs swing to sit on either side of his legs. He can feel her warmth through the thin material of his pants and Sasuke begins to panic a little.

"Mo, Sasuke-kun. Daijoubu?" Sakura asks with a concerned tone. Why does she have to be so caring?

"I'm fine, Sakura." Sasuke replies shakily. He is afraid that she can see. Sakura always knows when something is wrong.

The pinkette stares down at him with furrowed brows. Letting her land trail up his chest, Sakura cups his cheek softly.

"You don't look fine." She states softly, leaning forward to kiss his cheek. Why is she being so lovely?

Sasuke stiffens for a moment but as her body presses closer, he cannot help but relax to her touch.

He does not speak when the girl leans back to look at him once more. His head lolls against the concrete wall as Sakura's green hands envelope his senses.

"Healing will help you. I know your eyes must hurt." Her voice is soft and inviting and the green glow that encases his temples feels heavenly.

Sasuke wants to think more, to evaluate the situation. Though, with each second that passes, he becomes more malleable in her hands. Sakura thinks that it is just his eyes bothering him and he will not tell her otherwise.

Slowly he opens his obsidian orbs to gaze at the beautiful woman before him and he wonders,

'Do I love you?'

Sakura's eyes light up for a moment and the Uchiha is afraid that he spoke aloud. Thankfully, that is not the case, as Sakura goes to prattle on about finding a particularly dense chakra abrasion behind his cornea. He does not listen to the specifics, but he knows she will heal it just fine.

Closing his eyes again, Sasuke remembers how soothing it used to be to listen to her voice. He cannot remember what she would say to him, just the tone and musicality of her words.

Then as her hands leave his face slowly, to rest on his chest; Something flitters through the nothingness of words.

"I love you Sasuke-kun."

He cannot help himself. He needs to kiss her.

In an instant his cool lips are upon hers and she is gasping. Sakura feels so soft beneath him as their lips meet tenderly. Sasuke can feel the love radiating off the woman atop him.

Then another thought hits him.

'I want to hold her...'

As he pulls away, a hand traces down the side of her face to cup her cheek. Without thought, Sasuke leans up to kiss her forehead and delights in the blush it creates on her pale skin.

He knows that he is being weak willed. Sasuke can feel how gentle he is treating her.

He can't stop...

Opening his mouth slowly, onyx continue to gaze into emerald softly.

"Let's go to bed Sakura." The raven haired nin says in resignation.

Sakura looks surprised for a moment and makes a movement as if to leave. Instead, he just holds her waist firmly and pulls her down onto the bed slowly.

It doesn't matter that the lanterns are still lit or that he has given in to his own will.

Right now, lying with Sakura in his arms. Lovely pink hair caressing his chest softly, small body pressed against him in a show of trust, the aroma of Sakura entering his senses in a waft of fresh smelling soap and natural fruity pheromones...Sasuke is lost to her.

Kissing the crown of Sakura's head softly, he enjoys the sigh she makes as her bottom snuggles closer to him. The raven haired man closes his eyes that are in need of rest after the very long journey and extensive research...He feels content.

One question dares to cross his mind in the midst of the serenity...

'If Sakura leaves, will I become insane again?' His thoughts echo out, waiting for his brother to reply like usual.

The sound of silence fills his ears and the inner parts of his mind.

'Itachi?' Sasuke asks in the back of his head, waiting for a reply from his crazy inner Aniki.

There is nothing but silence...

**A/N So what did you think? **

**Sasuke has finally come to a realisation of sorts and we will see a new side to him. Though, I can't promise he will be less of a jackass. xP**

**Next chapter we will learn a little more about the green book and what Sakura has found inside the scrolls. What Sasuke thinks Madara's weakness is. **

**Sakura will also be asking him a question...**

**What do you think it will be? =P **

**Any mistakes will be fixed next upload. **

**Any way, If you enjoyed the content of this chapter and are planning to read next time. Please review! **

**See you next time!**

**MerinxD**


	17. The Request

**A/N Read on. I hope you like it! **

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto.

**THE MISSION DURING THE WAR – CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

**THE REQUEST**

The room is dimly lit and pleasantly cool as the raven haired shinobi stretches his arms above his head. Despite the last couple of days being gruelling on his emotions and his body to some extent, Sasuke feels well rested and relatively cheerful. The pink mess of hair that he expects to see upon opening his eyes, is not present. The warmth that soothed him throughout his slumber is gone and the room is instead filled with the scent of soap and Sakura's natural aroma. The clothes he bundled upon his drawers the night before are now folded neatly and new clothes are hanging over the wooden chair with his towel sitting atop the table.

Looking down at the scrolls that should be piled on the floor, Sasuke notes they are no longer present. With a turn of his head, the ninja realises that the pink haired woman has placed them upon the table in an order of sorts. Perhaps, order of importance?

Sitting up easily, the shinobi cracks his neck and stretches his arms. He would very much like to train today, but there is too much information to comb through before any leisure can be had.

Instead, Sasuke pulls the blanket up that managed to tangle throughout the night and decides on a very small workout. Being mindful of the shortage of space, the shinobi runs through the basic kata with ease. Every movement holds fluidity and grace from years worth of practice.

After going through each movement twice and completing the appropriate morning stretches, the Uchiha decides on a shower and then breakfast.

As he grabs his clothing and towel, a small smile crosses his usually stoic face, at the thought of Sakura. The clothes she chose for him are no different to what he usually wears, but the fact that her small hands lovingly (he can only assume) picked out the items, make his stomach feel funny. He cannot put his finger on it, though, it is not completely unpleasant.

Frowning a little at his thoughts, Sasuke walks into the wash room with purpose. He needs to get a hold of himself, no one can see the soft spot he holds for the pinkette. Admitting it to himself is hard enough, Sasuke does not want the whole world questioning his feelings for the medic.

The picture of Suigetsu and Juugo's stupidly grinning faces cross his mind as the door slams shut with an annoyed 'thud'. His subordinates will not see _the _Uchiha Sasuke a weak willed 'love sick' puppy!

The clunk of the water shutting off resounds through the small empty area. After a minute or two, an emotionless shinobi saunters out of the steamy room with today's goal in mind. After having a fitful meal, the Uchiha will have to get down to business if he ever wants to find out something to get an edge of the 'old man'.

The teen is determined to show Madara that everyone has a weakness, but first he needs to find what that is.

As Sasuke strolls down the cold hallway towards the kitchen, a brief thought crosses his mind...

'Where is Sakura?'

xxx

The scent of Tamagoyaki assaults his nostrils as the main area door opens easily. It has been _years_ since Sasuke has had the pleasure of something as simple as a breakfast omelette. Still, it smells **amazing**.

The first thing the Uchiha notices is the big bowl of tomatoes placed in the center of the table practically waiting to be devoured. The second thing he sees, is Sakura. A sweet tune leaves her lips as the woman flits from one end of the small kitchen to the other. Sasuke's immediate reaction is to walk up behind the kunnoichi and plant a sound kiss upon the side of her neck. However, the man restrains himself, instead choosing to take a seat at the table. He continues to watch her silently, his pale face giving away none of what he feels.

"Ah hah!" Sakura exclaims happily as the steamed rice is spooned into four bowls.

Her excitement for the meal to come makes the stoic mans lips rise ever so slightly. As Sakura turns to face him, it disappears as quickly as it came. Instead, being replaced by a mild scowl and intense onyx eyes.

"Good morning sunshine." Sakura smiles brightly at the frowning man as she places the bowls of rice upon the table.

The pet name only causes the Uchiha's brows to knit closer together and the line of his mouth to harden. Sakura just smiles down at him though, undeterred by his sour demeanour.

"I trust you slept well? You only look half as grouchy today." The pinkette teases easily.

Grabbing a plate and knife, the woman pulls a tomato from the bowl and begins to cut the fruit into slices. When she is done, Sakura places the plate in front of Sasuke, ignoring the slight confusion that crosses his eyes.

"Isn't that how you like it?" The pinkette asks seriously, wishing Sasuke would lighten up a little. She knows he must be freaking out about letting his emotions show, but sometimes his emotional ineptness makes her think of a child. If only he could loosen up.

With another frown Sasuke replies, "Yes."

Sakura turns to continue with the eggs, starting on the daikon radish next.

"I just bite it now." The Uchiha finishes as he stares down at the chopped tomato.

If Sakura were to turn around at this moment she would not be able to resist a wry smile at the cute expression held upon the Uchiha's usually reserved face.

Sasuke stares down at his offending plate, trying to decide what all of this 'means'. Sakura is making him breakfast and preparing his clothes, calling him sweet names...It frightens him.

"Why are you doing this?" Sasuke finally asks, not being able to resist the niggle inside his brain. He tries to resist the pictures of Sakura looking after him in a more domestic situation...with little Uchiha's sitting beside him. Placing a hand upon his temples, he squeezes a little, willing the images to go away. This is going too far...

Turning around, the pinkette places the rolled omelette in front of Sasuke with a frown of confusion knitting her brow.

"Doing what Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asks him innocently. She looks very homely standing above him with tongs in her grasp. All she needs is an apron to complete the look.

The hand on his temples tightens noticeably.

"Never mind." The raven haired man pushes it to the side, hoping she will let it go.

Shooing his hand away, Sakura places her palm over his forehead.

"Are you feeling unwell?" The medic asks, leaning closer than needed.

This woman will be the death of him.

"I'm fine Sakura. Don't worry." Sasuke tells her with a straight face.

"Are you not happy?" The woman tries, turning back to the other meals upon the bench.

"I'm perfectly happy." The raven haired man says after a moment.

"Could have fooled me." The woman's face droops a little as her tone changes. Sasuke's eyes narrow.

Placing the food next to the bowls, the woman can feel two chakra signatures approaching.

"Sakura..." He says in a warning tone.

"Sasuke." The woman snaps, turning to look into his gaze blazingly. "Stop over analysing everything. I am happy so I thought I would treat you to a nice breakfast. Why do you have to treat everything I do for you like it is a marriage proposal?" Her tone is clipped and hard but she does not raise her voice.

"Hn." The raven haired man looks away from her fiery emerald orbs to stare down at the perfectly made omelette. Steam rises from the eggs in small puffs and it really does smell lovely. Looking back up at Sakura, the nin suddenly feels like a baka.

"Sakura..." Sasuke says slowly, tone softened. He does not say sorry but as their eyes meet, he is sure she gets the message. Her emerald orbs continue to dull as she pokes her food with her chop sticks half heartedly.

With a deep sigh, the Uchiha looks at the woman with softened eyes. Why does she do this to him? Every time he erects a wall, Sakura tears it right back down with one sad look. Sasuke does not have the words to give her. Instead, he reaches out and places his palm upon her knee softly.

Sakura does not look up at Sasuke as his hand squeezes slightly in apology. Just as he is about to pull away, he feels a soft palm cover his hesitantly.

Then the door to the entrance opens bringing Juugo and Suigetsu inside for their breakfast. There is chunks of wood in their grasp, that both place by the fire.

Sasuke pulls away quickly as his two team mates take their seats. He does not miss the slight disappointment in the Sakura's eyes before she turns to his subordinates animately.

"Good morning you two." Her smile is in place once more and Sasuke can't help but wish it was being directed at him. "Thank you for gathering the wood. Do you eat omelettes?" The woman says politely, turning back to her meal.

"We do it often Sakura-san. It is no bother." Juugo tells her as he glances down at his food. "This looks lovely."

"Yeah Sakura-chan. This is great!" Suigetsu exclaims, missing the narrowed eyes of his leader at the familiar suffix.

A musical laugh erupts from her mouth, "I'm glad you like it. Tuck in." Sakura tells them happily.

"Itadakimasu!" Erupts around the table as chop sticks clink together in anticipation.

Sakura's smile grows tenfold as a large hand slides inconspicuously over her knee to rest near the edge of her spandex shorts.

Sasuke moves closer to the table, though, no one but the pink haired woman knows why.

xxx

"This scroll is important Sasuke-kun." Sakura tells him once more as she waves it in front of his gaze.

The Uchiha has been immersed within the green book for a solid fourty minutes now as the sharingan copies its contents to memory.

"What is it?" Sasuke asks her without looking up.

"Does the name, Uchiha Madara strike a chord with you?" The kunnoichi says with a bland face.

"Sakura..." The raven haired man warns, finally looking up at the girl. He does not have time for jokes.

"Listen when I speak then." The woman offers, unfurling the scroll. "This piece of writing is about Madara, Sasuke." She turns the scroll to face his gaze, watching as his eyes narrow severely.

He looks a little shocked as the paper stares back at him.

"Sakura...This is Itachi's hand writing." Sasuke almost whispers as he touches the paper like it will burn him. Pulling away quickly, Sharingan meet emerald.

"Tell me what it says...I don't want to read it." The raven haired man turns away from his brothers writing with an almost pained expression covering his face. Sakura can never know the regret he feels for killing his brother so long ago.

Nodding in understanding, Sakura continues to comb through the writing until she reaches the end.

"Your brother must have been compiling this information for a long time. I don't know why I didn't notice this scroll first. It has a different colour around the edges."

"Hn. That is what the Uchiha used to distinguish their scrolls amongst Konoha scrolls before..." His voice trails off but Sakura understands.

Pushing forward, the woman says, "Right." A small smile is directed his way and a small hand reaches out to hold his within her grasp.

"Before the Shinobi Villages, there were many clans. None more famous than the Uchiha Clan." Sakura began to read out. "The Sharingan was gifted to the very powerful clan long ago by the Sage of Six Paths to be used for the power of love. Many years later, Uchiha Madara was born along with four brothers. All became deceased, bar one. Madara loved his younger brother very much but like many Uchiha, sought power for his clan. With the dream of creating a Village of peace, Madara and Hashirama of the Senju clan, founded Konoha. Though, the over use of Madara's Sharingan turned the man blind. The story begins to blur at this point. No one will ever know for sure if Madara stole his younger brothers eyes and his life or if his brother loved Madara so much that he was willing to sacrifice himself for the greater good of the clan. Upon killing his Otouto, Madara gained the curse of Hatred. The hatred made his ambition stronger than before and the man tried in vain to win the title of Hokage of Konohagakure, and so begins the long story of the Uchiha clan and their demise." Sasuke's hand tightens upon Sakura's words but the woman continues on steadily.

"Before the Uchiha Curse, Madara was a loving man with a strong ambition. After the curse took hold he became hateful and tried to rally the Uchiha to take over Konoha. The Uchiha of the time were not so easily manipulated and remained loyal to their Hokage. Pushing Madara from the village and setting the road to his supposed very last battle.

Hashirama and Madara fought long and hard at the Valley of the End, showing the Hokage as victor. Though, Madara was not dead as everyone supposed. Taking the DNA of Hashirama and that of the Senju clan during battle, Madara was able to awaken the third ocular power. The Rinnegan. Using the empty vessel of the ten tales, Madara continued to live on until he found a way to exploit the Uchiha from the side lines. Using a replacement, the old man used Uchiha Itachi and his corporeal proctor, to cull the Uchiha for his ultimate plan." Sakura pauses, taking in a deep breath.

"...I am Uchiha Itachi and these are my words. To whoever finds this, I hope you will know that the Uchiha were not bad people. The curse of hatred festered within Madara for over a century before he was able to manipulate the new era of Uchiha to siege against Konoha. Danzo and two of Konoha's elders gave me, Itachi, the order to kill all of the Uchiha. Though there is one left...His name is Uchiha Sasuke. I begged the Hokage of the time to protect Sasuke and became the villain of this story. I was a member of Konoha's esteemed ANBU and information unit and it has taken me a long time to find this information. Sasuke must know, that Madara must be resurrected to full being to be completely killed. Once he is brought back to corporeal form, aim for the heart that is black." The pinkette moves a little closer to Sasuke, who seems to be breathing a little heavier.

"If you were able to open this scroll, it means that I am dead and Uchiha Sasuke was able to kill me. That is my last wish for my brother. Kill me and gain justice for the Uchiha. Whoever you may be, I urge you to find Sasuke...Give this to him and pray for the safety of the Shinobi world..."

Sakura trails off with wide eyes. Her fingers are still interlaced with the man sitting on the chair, above her place on the floor. In the next instant, her hand is being tugged harshly as she is pulled upwards into Sasuke's grasp.

Wrapping his arms tightly around Sakura, the Uchiha does not care that he is showing weakness. With a haggard intake of breath, Sasuke squeezes the woman atop his lap tightly.

Close to his ear, Sakura says, "We will get him Sasuke. Madara will be dead." Her voice is calm and soothing despite her deadly words. She is not able to see the rapid swirl of red and black as his thoughts threaten to consume him.

xxx

The room is silent as Sakura continues to sit on Sasuke's lap. They have not spoken for a long while and the raven haired man seems to be lost in thought.

"Sasuke?" Sakura says softly after not too long. "Shikamaru thinks that Kabuto is planning on bringing Madara back to full form...When the moon is fullest." The woman feels her heart sink knowing that the full moon is only two days away. She cannot lie to him though.

He stirs at her words, looking up into her eyes with something akin to sadness. Stroking her cheek softly, Sasuke nods in understanding.

"For now." He pauses, placing his hands on her waist to pull her to a stranding position. "Let's just go to bed Sakura..." The Sharingan has faded long ago, as onyx avoid her piercing gaze.

With a squeeze of her hand, the Uchiha walks to the bed and begins to pull off his shirt. When he is clad only in civilian pants, he climbs into bed with a deep sigh.

Standing near the desk, Sakura watches Sasuke with a knowing gaze.

She has seen this look before.

Ignoring the hand held out to her, Sakura says, "You aren't going to be here when I wake up, are you?" Her voice is sad but the emerald orbs staring into his soul are strong.

Sasuke does not respond straight away. Instead, he holds her gaze steadily as both their hearts clench at the realisation.

"No." Onyx flicker at his words, but he is speaking the truth.

With a deep intake of breath, Sakura exhales softly. Emerald brim with unshed tears as the kunnoichi tries to be strong.

"Will I see you again?" The pinkette asks softly, still standing out of Sasuke's grasp.

His reply is honest but does nothing to soothe the ache within her heart.

"If I do not die." Sasuke's deep voice echoes throughout the room.

There is a long pause and a sniffle that is just distinct enough to notice. When Sakura raises her head to meet his onyx once more. It almost breaks both of their hearts at the swell of emotion shown within their depths.

With set resolve, the woman speaks with an unfaltering voice...

"Then make love to me Sasuke."

xxx

**A/N I felt a bit sad writing the end, but it hurts so good! =P**

**Any mistakes will be fixed next upload. **

**What did you think? **

**I feel a bit sombre after that. Haha**

**If you liked the content of this chapter and wish to read more, send me a review! **

**Thankyou for reading!**

**MerinxD**


	18. The Goodbye

**A/N Okay here we go! **

**This is over six thousand words. I swear my hands are almost claws =P **

**I really hope you guys like this chapter. Any mistakes will obviously be fixed later. **

**I have to _WARN YOU_. Those of you who do not wish to read mature sexual content, steer clear. I don't want my story being taken down because someone read something that offended them xP **

**As always RnR**

The song that I used is a cover of 'Save Tonight' done by GootMusic, Alex Goot. The video can be found on youtube and is very sweet. I will paste the link below in the hopes the fanficdotnet doesn't delete it.

watch?v=RYDvmg4vGNQ

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or the song used in the chapter.

**THE MISSION DURING THE WAR – CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

**THE GOODBYE**

**Last Time - **

"You aren't going to be here when I wake up, are you?" Her voice is sad but the emerald orbs starting into his soul are strong.

Sasuke does not respond straight away. Instead he holds her gaze steadily as both their hearts clench at the realisation.

"No." Onyx flicker at his words, but he is speaking the truth.

With a deep intake of breath, Sakura exhales softly. Emerald brim with unshed tears as the kunoichi tries to be strong.

"Will I see you again?" The pinkette asks softly, still standing out of Sasuke's grasp.

His reply is honest but does nothing to soothe the ache within her heart.

"If I do not die." Sasuke's deep voice echoes throughout the room.

There is a long pause and a sniffle that is just distinct enough to notice. When Sakura raises her head to meet his onyx once more. It almost breaks both of their hearts at the swell of emotion shown within their depths.

With set resolve, the woman speaks with an unfaltering voice...

"Then make love to me Sasuke."

xxx

_Go on and close the curtains  
Cause all we need is candle light  
You and me and a bottle of wine  
Going to hold you tonight  
Well we know I'm going away  
And how I wish, I wish it weren't so  
So take this wine and drink with me  
**Let's delay our misery** _

Moments pass slowly for the pink haired kunoichi with her gaze pointed towards the ground. A pink tinge covers her cheeks and tears brim in her sad emerald orbs. What feels like minutes is actually only seconds, as the woman stands before her raven haired love, wondering...What comes now?

After a long pause, Sakura raises her gaze to meet Sasuke's. He is watching her silently with an expression she has never seen before. The pinkette is not sure what to make of the myriad of emotions playing across the Uchiha's angular face, but she hopes dearly that he will not turn down her request.

As the woman steps forward, a whirl of colour flashes and Sasuke is suddenly standing before her, just a hairs breadth away. The lanterns about the room make his alabaster skin shine beneath its golden glow, and Sakura swears she can see the flame reflected in his endlessly black eyes. Words are not spoken as he leans forward and kisses her cheek softly, then the other side and finally her forehead. The touch is soft and holds a meaning that Sakura cannot decipher. His thumb brushes away a lone tear that falls of its own volition.

As Sasuke's lips _finally_ touch hers, it feels as if Sakura is soaring and falling all at the same time.

The pinkette will never know, that Sasuke feels the exact same way.

Without deepening the kiss, the Uchiha pulls back from the woman cradled to his chest. His forefinger and thumb remain at the tip of her chin, as he gazes into her eyes. Sakura wonders what he sees as Sasuke tries to find an answer within the viridian orbs swirling with untold emotion.

When Sakura fought him that first day, months ago, Sasuke could not have guessed that it would come to this. Even this morning, was so peaceful and almost...perfect. Now he knows that it was merely the calm before the storm. All it took was one small scroll, to change everything.

The raven haired shinobi knows that he must full-fill his purpose and kill the man that ruined his family. The man that will destroy the world if given the chance. Sasuke knows all of this, but he cannot help but feel lost.

When he left Konoha, all those years ago, it did not feel this way. Looking at Sakura back then created a sadness that he did not like to dwell on. Seeing the woman before him now, his heart feels like it has been taken in a vice. That it could shatter at any given moment.

Sakura does not want to be sad. Never in a million years did the woman think that she would be within Sasuke's strong grasp, waiting for the sun to rise and reality to set in. When the pinkette came to his location, her goal was to find out if _her_ Sasuke is inside the man standing before her. Now that she has found her answer, Sakura feels bereft of herself. The kunoichi could not have known that new feelings would form. That her love for the Uchiha would grow to devastating proportions, with the certainty of mind shattering, soul shaking, heart break. The pinkette should be happy that Sasuke feels something for her, that _her_ Sasuke has not been lost...Instead, she just feels numb.

Who could have thought that this morning would be so different to right now?

Not Sasuke...

Definitely not Sakura...

They have a choice though, to love and set free. To pray for the future to come and have faith in Naruto and their fellow shinobi. To hope, that one day everything will be different and they will meet again.

When this moment will come, neither knows.

_If _it comes at all...

_Save tonight  
And fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow  
**Tomorrow I'll be gone**_

"Are you sure?" Sasuke finally asks, brushing the strands of pink away from her heart shaped face.

Sakura smiles sadly up at the man, "I have been sure since we were genin Sasuke-kun. It's always been you."

There is a slight pause and Sasuke holds her tighter against him. She is unable to move now, but the firmness of his chest against her cheek makes her feel safer than ever before. The warmth exuding from his skin calls to her and with every intake of breath, the woman feels intoxicated by his manly scent. His smell is alluring, masculine, spicy and sweet, all at the same time. Sakura could bask in it forever...Sadly, that is not an option.

Sakura feels him nod slowly, as Sasuke pulls away from her. Pulling her over to the bed with clasped hands, the man waits for her to sit down on the mattress before following her lead.

Neither nin knows what they are feeling as Sasuke pulls the pink haired girl closer, holding her hands tightly in his. He doesn't care about showing his feelings, right now...he _needs_ to touch her. To take away tomorrow, if only just for now.

"Sakura...You understand that I might not come back from this." His onyx orbs are downcast as he tries to relay the brevity of the situation.

A tear escapes Sakura's shining eyes but still, she replies, "I know. I can still have hope though, Sasuke-kun. If you go out there expecting to die then you will!" Her tone becomes passionate as her words startle the man in front of her. "I refuse to let you go out there expecting death! You will fight with all you have, you hear me? You are Uchiha Sasuke and I know that you have had your misgivings, but you are one of the strongest men that I know." Her voice lowers now. "Just promise me, that you will fight with everything. That you will kill Madara with gusto..." Her voice breaks. "Or die trying."

The silence is deafening as Sasuke takes in Sakuras impassioned speech. This woman is truly amazing. It has taken many years for him to understand, that having strength is not only related to power. The strength held within her small form, as Sakura almost glares at him with flaring green eyes, astounds him. Yet, it gives him hope. Sasuke has never been one to hope, expecting death to come upon the completion of his mission. For some unknown reason, it's there, held within his broken heart. For a moment that holds so much sadness and loss, Sasuke has never felt happier. Up until this point, his life has been an endless pit of death and despair. Now, this pink haired, green eyed banshee (or so he thought), comes along and turns everything on its head.

His body almost ejects words he has not said in over a decade...

_I love you..._

Instead, Sasuke holds her hand tightly in his and says the only thing he will allow.

"I promise to try and come back to you. I haven't ever been a man of words or...feelings." He refuses to look away from her swimming emerald eyes. "But...You are my most precious person." Sasuke's onyx orbs beg her silently to understand his meaning. He hopes that she will accept all he can give and maybe one day, he can give her more.

Sasuke's words push Sakura over the edge as a sob wracks through her entire form. A flash of pink flies towards him as _his_ woman launches into his arms.

"If all we have is tonight. Then I want to remember it for the rest of my life." Sakura's muffled voice is heard through his chest.

Sasuke's reply is simple, "Alright."

_Save tonight  
And fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow  
**Tomorrow I'll be gone**_

Then he is pulling Sakura back by her shoulders gently, but with a firmness that shows he means business. With one last meaningful look between the lovers, Sakura whispers, "I love you always."

Her words are almost cut off by his lips descending upon hers. The intent behind his actions sends a shiver down her spine. This is like no other kiss they have shared before, it holds so much emotion that both teens feel light headed. This means something...This means _everything. _

_There's a log on the fire  
And it burns like me for you  
Tomorrow comes with one desire  
To take me away it's true  
**It ain't easy to say goodbye****  
****Darling please don't start to cry**  
Cause girl you know I've got to go, oh  
Lord I wish it wasn't so _

Lips tangle hopelessly as Sakura presses herself flush against _her_ man. Tomorrow will breed consequences of their own, but right now the woman is going to love him with all she is worth. Sasuke deserves to feel a love this strong once in his life. Sakura deserves it too and with the touch of his calloused hands as they push her unzipped shirt down her shoulders, the woman thinks she has found that love. Opening her mouth eagerly, the pinkette boldly sucks his lower lip into her mouth, enjoying the groan that emits from Sasuke. The girl helps him pull the shirt off completely as she raises onto her knees to push him back slightly with her weight. Sasuke's arms wrap around her small torso and he delights in the feeling of her bare stomach against his skin. It sends shivers down his spine with every gasp from the woman atop him.

Then a thought crosses his mind. 'I want to see her...'

Making the decision, Sasuke regrettably pulls away from Sakura's intoxicating lips. He ignores the groan of displeasure from the woman as he pushes her back easily. Deep onyx eyes turn to a swirling crimson and black at the sight of his love laid out before him, pink hair fanned around her beautiful face. Clad only in civilian shorts and standard shinobi bindings, Sasuke swears he has never seen anything more entrancing. Leaning on his knees, the Uchiha traps Sakura beneath him using his elbows for support. Their bodies do not touch, but the warmth that radiates between the two, creates an air of anticipation.

Giving into his body's desire, Sasuke reaches forward to latch his mouth to her neck. The lovely sloping of ivory skin and strands of floral smelling pink hair, tease the man's senses, as he leaves wet opened mouth kisses along the long expanse of her neck. Nipping at her pulse point, Sasuke revels in the feeling of her hips jolting upwards to meet his for a second. Using his left hand, the Uchiha holds her hip still, unable to resist running his thumb over her soft skin.

With form leaned slightly to the side, Sasuke is unaware of the delicious view he makes for the kunoichi. The fair skin of his face matches that of his torso and only highlights the trail of dark hair leading from his belly button below... Sakura gasps as her eyes travel his entire form hungrily. The hard planes of his abdomen and jutting hip bones do nothing to dull the ache that has formed in the base of her stomach. Without thought, the woman reaches up and nips at his collar bone eagerly, earning a low growl from her lover.

Not being able to hold back any longer, Sasuke reaches to the side and grabs a kunai, carefully cutting Sakura's bindings between her breasts. Not waiting for the material to fall away, the Uchiha pulls the white fabric to the side, brushing the side of his hand against her pebbled nipples in the process. Sakura jolts at his actions but does not falter. Usually a woman in her situation would be embarrassed, though, Sakura is a medical ninja and is no stranger to being nude. Giving yourself to a man for the first time is not the same as a medical examination, or fighting to the death with clothes ripped to shreds...Still, she cannot help but feel proud of herself as Sasuke looks on in wonder.

Sharingan swirl rapidly as they commit the beautiful sight of Sakura's pale skin and pink peaks to memory. He will have this imagine emblazoned into his mind forever, and Sasuke could not be happier.

With a smirk that resembles a smile, the Uchiha leans down and presses kisses along the column of her neck. Slowly moving towards his intended goal. Finally, he allows his lower half to press against her lithe form and her knees open eagerly for him. Reaching her collar bone, Sasuke laves the area momentarily, leaving marks here and there. With the hand that was previously on her hip, he cups her left breast within his palm experimentally. She is so soft and warm under his touch, it is a wonder that it is not too much. Raking his calloused thumb over the pink pebble softly, the man relishes the sound that emits from Sakura's open mouth as her head snaps backward against the mattress. Sasuke smiles slightly as his goal is in sight, just one movement away. A grind of his hips later, smirking lips latch onto one perky nipple as his tongue works in tandem with his teeth to rip a surprised cry from the woman beneath him. His right hand gives her left breast the attention it deserves as he growls unknowingly into her chest. With a resounding 'pop', Sasuke moves to lap at her areola lovingly. Every swipe of his tongue causes Sakura to jolt in pleasure and grind up into his all too present erection. Moving to the other perky globe, Sasuke savours his name on Sakura's lips. Her right side seems to be more sensitive than her left and he pockets that information away under the 'Sakura' file in his brain.

Stiffening slightly, Sasuke sighs lightly as Sakura's hand moves from his tangled black locks down his neck and over his pectorals. She explores his body experimentally, running her fingers over each hardened line with a gasp here and there. Giving her more room to move, the Uchiha halts his ministrations for the moment and props himself upward, enjoying the feel of their loins pressed so close together. Sakura is so warm, grinding upon his length reflexively.

When her hand reaches his navel, Sasuke holds his breath unknowingly. His eyes lock blazingly with hers as her fingers brush the trail of hair above his pant line. Sharingan swirl rapidly as a mischievous grin forms upon Sakura's features and her thumb and forefinger pull on the band of his pants, letting go with a satisfying 'snap' of elastic.

Then she says it and his heart almost stops beating,

"I want to touch you Sasuke-kun."

His surprised face makes Sakura giggle musically and she takes this moment to use her strength and push him upwards until they are both on their knees. Gazing up into his swirling eyes, the pinkette leans forward and kisses him hungrily, allowing her hands to roam his body freely. Tongues clash almost clumsily as her hand reaches between them boldly to take hold of his straining member through the soft material of his pants. Sakura pulls away from his lips and squeezes his erection tightly. The woman gasps at the intensity of his eyes and the heavy breath that falls from his lips at her actions. Sasuke seems like he will eat her alive! Though, he looks strangely beautiful gazing down at her with Sharingan activated and mouth slightly agape. His regal features are fore-grounded with the light softly hitting his face, and the feelings shining through his eyes does nothing but make the burn in her heart stronger. After a few slow experimental pumps, the kunoichi smirks at the light sheen that falls over Sasuke's neck. Licking the sweat away happily, the raven haired man growls low in his throat and grasps her bottom tightly in his hands.

"Sakura..." His voice is strained as his head falls to the nape of her neck.

Using this as the perfect opportunity, the woman astounds him even more.

"If we only have tonight Sasuke. I want to taste all of you." He stiffens under her touch, groaning softly with abandon. "Has a woman ever pleasured you with her mouth?" Sakura tries to sound like a seductress but the thought of any woman touching _her Sasuke_ makes her tug on his cock just a little harder than before. He moans openly now and whispers something that sounds like, "So good..."

Then, her hand stills.

Sasuke pulls his head back to look into Sakura's emerald eyes, realising she is waiting for an answer.

Letting go of her firm caboose, his hand moves to cup her face with both hands. He hopes that she can see the emotion in his eyes, because his heart feels like it will almost burst.

"You are the first woman to touch me Sakura." He kisses her softly this time and her hand begins to move slowly once more, though, he does not let go of her face. "I had chances but it never seemed important before, all I could see was my revenge."

"So you have never?" Sakura can't help but be curious.

Sasuke smiles softly, bordering on a smirk. "That's what I just said isn't it? I have only ever pleasured myself when human needs became too strong, and it felt nothing like this."

An unfamiliar glint enters Sakura's eyes and she can't help but imagine him pumping his erection all on his lonesome. The ache of arousal grows stronger and she wants to see him.

"I have touched myself before." Sakura whispers lowly, a bold tone entering her voice once more. "Not very many times. Ino told me about it and said it was wonderful." She admits softly. "When I did, it felt nice, but it felt better when I thought of you." Sasuke groans at her words and pushes her backwards, pulling off her shorts in one swift movement.

"Mou, Sasuke-kun. I want to touch you." Sakura pouts as she enjoys the ravenous look upon his face. "Take off your pants." She commands softly.

Complying with her wishes, Sasuke stands for a moment and lets the thin grey material fall to the floor. His erection springs free and Sakura can't help but feel happy that he sees underwear as a 'hindrance'. She has seen plenty of penises before working in the hospital, but none have ever made her squeeze her legs together in need. He is not the biggest she has seen though, definitely formidable. She supposes that his aristocratic genes make _everything_ perfect. His length is above average and a very nice girth. Sakura notices straight away that unlike most men at the hospital, Sasuke does not have a foreskin. She wonders briefly if it is a clan practice as it is quite uncommon with the masses. She should know with babies being delivered every day.

Stepping forward, the bed dips as Sasuke kneels on the mattress. He is about to lean over Sakura and feel her warmth against him, when she tells him, "Lay back."

With a slight huff at his foiled plans, Sasuke does as he is told. Being the alpha male that he is, the Uchiha never thought that he would enjoy Sakura bossing him around. Turns out, you learn something new every day.

Lying back, Sasuke cannot help but smirk at the way Sakura watches his every movement. In a show of submission, he raises his hands and places them behind his head on the pillow.

With a smirk that could do devilish things to any woman, Sasuke says playfully, "Have at it."

'I intend to.' Sakura thinks as she crawls upon his body coming to rest at the top of his thigh. Her center touches his warm leg through the thin material of her panties and she almost mewls at the feeling. Taking his bare length in her hand, the pinkette watches in rapt fascination as she pumps the organ at a steady speed.

Sasuke's face turns from smug to amazed in mere moments as the girl atop him enjoys his body openly. Her hips grind onto his leg in time with her hand movements and he groans at the dampness of her underwear.

"Tighter..." Sasuke's strained voice is heard, as he tries in vain to keep his eyes on the vixen in front of him.

Complying to his wishes, the pinkette tightens her grasp as she uses her other hand to touch his chest and abdomen. Leaning forward, Sakura places a chaste kiss on his all too willing lips and begins her descent down his body. Kissing and licking just below his perfectly shaped ears, to the vein that protrudes at the side of his neck. Following the line down to his collar bone, Sakura tugs his erection a little faster and laps up the salty sheen that forms upon his chest. Once she reaches his abdomen, the woman stops her ministrations and lifts herself onto her knees.

'She is going to?' Sasuke's eyes widen as reality sets in and Sakura's soft tongue licks from his navel to his pubic area. Taking his beyond hard cock in her petite hand, the pinkette gives an experimental lick of the head.

Sharingan begin to move at a rapid pace, memorising every movement. He can see everything, right down to the saliva glistening on his member as she laps from tip to base. Groaning loudly, Sasuke loses his breath when he feels her lips over the sensitive head. He knows that she is only acting on instinct...but boy her instincts are great. As her tongue grazes his frenulum, the Uchiha rips his head backwards and gasps her name. Who knew that it would feel this good?

Taking him into her mouth as much as possible, Sakura bobs up and down at a pace that makes her most comfortable. Her lovers hand has moved to tangle in her pink locks but does not move to dominate the proceedings.

After not too long, Sasuke gasps and bucks into her mouth reflexively. "Sakura, If you keep going we won't get much further." He warns and the woman laps at him one last time before pulling away to grin at him proudly.

"Did you like that?" Her curious voice asks. Sasuke thinks she looks beautiful sitting before him, breasts bare and legs spread slightly.

"You know I did. Do you want to see what it feels like?" He says with air of excitement in his tone.

Sakura looks confused for a moment. She does not have a penis... When his hands lay her back gently and he quickly rips off her underwear, the woman gets the gist.

"I need to prepare you for what is to come." Sasuke speaks into her thigh, marvelling at the sight before him. A nip and kiss here and there, the Uchiha touches her abdomen, hips and bottom of her breasts with his free hand. The other pushes her open to him even more and Sakura almost feels like she is about to die from anticipation.

"Please Sasuke..." The pinkette whines a little and wriggles her bottom.

"Please Sasuke?" He asks with obvious intent. His fingers graze the her outer lips teasingly, he loves the power trip that surges through him.

"Please Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura whispers and gasps as a finger travels down the expanse of her womanhood.

"Do you want my mouth _Sa-ku-ra_?" Sasuke's voice is dripping with dominance as the girl bucks into his hand.

"Yessss..." Sakura squirms. "Onegai, Sasuke-kun."

Unable to resist her pleas any more, the man leans forward and begins to pleasure her with his tongue.

Sasuke has never done this before but he finds that it comes to him quite easily. Skill sets are something that Sasuke has never had a problem with. Thankfully, pleasuring Sakura can be put onto that list. As he strokes her thighs with his hands, spreading her lips with his fingers eagerly. When Sakura jolts dramatically the Uchiha thinks, 'Bingo.'

Moving over the sensitive area again, he produces the same reaction and she wails his name breathily.

Sakura tastes sweet with a little tang and it drives Sasuke wild. He could lap at her for hours if given the time. Though, his erection pressing against the mattress begs for the attention of her warm wet inner walls. Bringing his hand forward, a finger prods her entrance experimentally. He continues to lap at the small bud that seems to produce extreme pleasure from his love, as the finger intrudes into her warmest place.

"Onegai...Sa – Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura begs the man between her legs when her wetness takes two fingers inside of her. His tongue has found a rhythm that drives her nuts as he licks the side of her clit at a particularly sensitive spot. He avoids touching the swollen bud directly after one grimace of pain in the beginning. Though, now he thinks he has this down.

Her walls are warm and wet around his fingers, and it is not smooth inside of her as he had imagined. The wet inner muscles squeeze his fingers tightly and the man wishes that it was his cock feeling the glorious friction instead of his digits.

Sakura's moans become breathier by the second as a high pitched lilt enters her tone. The sounds make Sasuke thrust his hips into the bed unknowingly, as he sucks her clit into his mouth almost violently. He pushes his fingers further into her than before, spreading them outward.

With a ragged moan, the kunoichi goes rigid beneath his assault, her walls clamping so tightly his fingers can no longer move without using chakra. As the cries of his name lessen and her body becomes slack within his grasp, Sasuke pulls away and gazes down at the scene before him.

Sakura lay spread on the bed, head lolled to the side with closed eyes. She is panting slightly. Her breasts are perky with perfect edible peaks, pointing upwards tantalisingly. Her pussy is dripping with saliva and what Sasuke will assume, her own juices. The pink tuft of hair above her woman hood makes his cock ache and his balls tighten.

"Sakura." His voice is commanding as the pinkette opens her bleary eyes to gaze up at his taut form. Her mouth opens and she squirms once again at the sight of Sasuke's pulsing erection. With her eyes glued to his nether regions, the Uchiha smirks and begins to stroke the organ slowly.

"Tell me you want it Sakura." The authority in his tone and the hand on his penis makes the woman groan, and he is not even touching her!

"I want you inside of me Sasuke-kun." The woman says confidently, spreading her legs a little unknowingly.

Smirking at her words, Sasuke moves forward so his knees are between her spread thighs. Leaning down he kisses her with so much passion and love, Sakura swears she can almost hear him say it.

_**Save tonight****  
****And fight the break of dawn**  
Come tomorrow  
Tomorrow I'll be gone _

Bodies press flush against each other, as the whole room is filled with mutual groans of satisfaction. The lovers cannot get over the amazing feeling that the skin on skin contact brings. It bodes very well for their love making.

Sakura whispers words of love as Sasuke kisses behind her ear softly, marking her neck with love bites all over. She is his and in his primitive state, the Uchiha cannot help but want to mark her as such. Running a hand down her side, gently, Sasuke takes his member in his right hand. Rubbing it against her folds for the first time makes him groan and a soft mewl escapes her.

"Sasuke. I have heard this might hurt...I don't want you to be slow, like a band aid okay?" Their eyes lock as she says, "I love you."

He wishes that he is not such a coward, the same words crossing his mind but unable to be vocalised. Lunging forward, Sasuke kisses her passionately, trying to inject all the love possible into this one movement. Sakura gasps into the kiss and in the next moment, he impales himself inside of her.

Sasuke groans loudly and Sakura bites his shoulder in response to the sting she feels. The kunoichi has been in countless battles though, and her pain threshold is very high. She imagines that a civilian girl would have a harder time, but female ninja seem to have an easier go because of the life style. After a moment of laying very still, joined in the most intimate way, kisses being exchanged and soft words spoken, Sakura moves her hips back a little. Sasuke's eyes widen and the mouth on her neck nips at the skin a little to harshly. He gets the message all the same.

With a movement of his hips, the two shinobi are lost in each other. With each thrust and every moan Sasuke memorises it, wanting to keep this moment with him forever. Sakura does not need the Sharingan to remember this. She has been dreaming of this moment since she entered her teens and it does not disappoint.

As her legs rise to wrap around his back and her feet graze the taut expanse of his behind, Sasuke falls even deeper into the abyss that is Sakura. Reaching forward he kisses her clumsily and uses his free hand to rub her clit between them.

He won't last long now...

Just as the thought crosses his mind, Sakura's body jolts violently as her second orgasm racks through her sweaty form. The tight clenching of her slick inner walls and warmth that consumes him is too much for the Uchiha. With great control he manages to last a moment longer, being pushed over the edge as Sakura cries his name.

His orgasm hits him stronger than any other before, and it takes everything in him to not black out from the pleasure. After not too long, he slows his movements. Sasuke stops completely and gazes down at the glowing kunoichi. Sakura is covered in sweat and is panting heavily, just as he is. The pinkette is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

"You are the most precious to me." Sasuke whispers in her ear and kisses her mouth softly before pulling out of her and falling to the side.

Turning to Sasuke, Sakura's smile falters after a moment.

"Sasuke-kun. Hold me until you have to leave." The woman sniffles a little as she remembers the events to come.

With a deep sigh, the Uchiha pulls Sakura to his chest and kisses her hair line softly.

For now they will rest, for tomorrow will come soon enough.

_Tomorrow comes to take me away  
**I wish that I, that I could stay****  
****Girl you know I've got to go, oh**  
Lord I wish it wasn't so _

xxx

The light of the room dims as the night rolls on. The two lovers have shared themselves multiple times in an effort to desperately tie themselves to each other. Both shinobi know that very soon they will have to part ways. The thought is hurtful, but both will need to deal with the daylight and the aftermath all in good time.

Sasuke has taken Sakura in as many ways as he can possibly think of. He is glad that the medic nin is able to heal herself so the love making can be most pleasurable for her. The raven haired man hopes that he will be able to feel her against him again, when the war is over. He wants to live through this horrible ordeal and come back to her, but Sasuke knows that sometimes the world does not work that way.

As Sakura lies in his arms, tracing the lines of his stomach with her fingers absent-mindedly, sad thoughts begin to invade her heart and mind. Tonight was the most brilliant time of her life and although Sasuke did not tell her of his love, Sakura knows that he does.

If only she could protect him...or at least help him.

Soon he will leave and she will be all alone again. Her love for him will never falter though.

_Save tonight__  
__And fight the break of dawn__  
__Come tomorrow__  
__**Tomorrow I'll be gone**_

The sun will rise in an hour or two. The pinkette knows their time is very close to its end.

"Sasuke-kun." The girl rouses the shinobi from his deep thoughts.

"Hm?" The Uchiha voices softly, kissing her temple with closed eyes.

"Will you think of me when you are gone?" Her voice is timid and Sasuke almost lets out a wry chuckle.

Pulling her to sit, Sasuke feels the pit of his stomach start to flutter violently. He can feel that it is almost time and it does not sit well with him. He has just found Sakura again and he does not want to lose her. Thinking of her...alone...without him, drives him crazy. Sasuke's resolve to live strengthens as the thought of another man crosses his mind. Though, if he dies, he cannot deny her happiness. No matter how much he wishes for her to be only his for eternity.

"I have always thought of you." He says with lowered tone. "Granted, they were not always nice thoughts...but you have never been able to escape my mind fully. It is why I hated you so much." Sasuke tells her truthfully as he hugs her naked form to his chest.

_Tick Tock. _

"When I'm all alone my mind will wander to you. I promise. I will wonder if you are thinking of me, if you still love me." He has trouble saying the words but pushes himself. "I don't want to leave Sakura." His onyx stare down at her with a sadness she has not seen before. Sakura can see that he does not wish to die out there.

'Is this what needing someone is like?' Sasuke thinks helplessly.

"I love you always, don't ever doubt it." Sakura says once again and the meaning still has the same affect. His heart jolts and her eyes brim with tears, as the lovers embrace for one more passionate kiss.

_Tick Tock. _

Her lips open needily as their tongues meet in silent reprieve. He sucks on her bottom lip and explores her mouth one last time. Pulling away all too soon, Sasuke places a chaste kiss upon the tip of her nose and then her lips. Both ninja sigh at what is to come as they stare down at their hands.

Sakura's soft hair brushes Sasuke's chest and he knows he will miss it.

How is it that he missed these feelings? They did not just come out of no where, it is not possible. Fate has never been kind to the teen, and this moment shall be no different. It is ironic that as soon as Sasuke finds how to love, it is ripped from his grasp by the sands of time. Death is a possibility in his future when all he wants is life.

Sakura's tears streak down Sasuke's chest, but he does not care. Sasuke feels just as Sakura acts.

_Save tonight  
**And fight the break of dawn**  
Come tomorrow  
Tomorrow I'll be gone _

"I wish I could come with you." Sakura whispers in-between soft sobs. Sasuke wraps his arms around her tighter.

"Me too." He admits. "It is too dangerous though, Madara...He knows now." Her lover explains, stroking the pink hair softly.

"Knows what Sasuke-kun?" Sakura does not notice the way Sasuke cringes at the affectionate suffix.

"That I care about you, Sakura." Another soft kiss on the mouth.

_Save tonight  
And fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow  
**Tomorrow I'll be gone**_

"I love you so much Sasuke! Don't die." The pinkette begs into his chest as tears cascade down his pale flesh. This is getting hard for both of them. It's killing Sasuke and he didn't even know he could feel these feelings.

_Tick Tock. _

With choked voice, Sasuke replies, "You know I can't promise that. I'll try with everything I have." He has never wanted to live more than this moment, with her.

A tear slides down the raven haired shinobi's cheek and lands upon the pink hair of Sakura's head.

_Save tonight  
And fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow  
Tomorrow I'll be gone  
Tomorrow I'll be gone  
Tomorrow I'll be gone  
Tomorrow I'll be gone  
Tomorrow I'll be gone _

"Thank you." Sakura says, holding him close as possible. She reaches forward and kisses him violently, tears still streaking her beautiful face. It is too much. It hurts too bad.

_Tick **Tock. **_

When she pulls away, emerald meet onyx for one meaningful moment, showing all the love and regret they feel.

_**Tick Tock. **_

With a voice full of sadness, Sasuke brushes the pink hair behind her ears, trying to make this moment last longer than the constraints of time.

"No Sakura..._Thank you_." The Uchiha whispers into her hair.

The woman gasps as the hand slung over her shoulder pinches the nerve. Then all Sakura sees, is blackness.

Unable to hold back, a quiet sigh escapes form Sasuke's mouth as he holds the unconscious woman to his chest. He squeezes her tightly and kisses her sleeping face. The few tears that escape his sad eyes, mingle with hers and the Uchiha pushes away the feeling of being weak. Sasuke didn't even know he could cry any more because of the heart. He doesn't care right now.

Touching Sakura's hair like it is the last time ever, the raven hair man picks her up in his arms. Tucking the woman into bed properly, he pulls the blanket over her naked marked form and ignores the clench of his heart as the woman breathes softly.

It would be too hard to leave with her awake. It would hurt too much.

I _already_ hurts too much...

Slowly the man wipes away the stray tears that have managed to fall down his cheeks, both his and hers, and prepares himself for the journey. He has a travel pack ready to go all the time, so it is only a matter of grabbing a few extras. Once his gear is firmly attached and the man looks like a killer shinobi once more, he allows himself one more moment of weakness.

Kissing Sakura's forehead softly, Sasuke whispers, "I love you Sakura."

With a peck of her sleeping lips, the man exits the room, not looking back for fear of faltering.

Avoiding his team mates, Uchiha Sasuke emerges into the darkness ready to fight another day.

xxx

When Sakura wakes she is alone, but the woman understands Sasuke's reasons. Getting dressed, the pinkette walks to the entrance way of the hide out to watch the sun come up with a heavy heart.

Sasuke is long gone but her thoughts still remain.

As dawn breaks...So do Sakura and Sasuke's hearts...

_Save tonight  
Save tonight  
Save tonight  
Save tonight _

xxx

**A/N**

**WOW! That took forever. I started this at 2pm and it's 9pm. Whoops. **

**What did you guys think?**

**Excited for what is to come?**

**As always, hope you enjoyed it. :)**

**If you liked the content and plan to read the next chapter, please, review! :D**

**See you on the flip side!**

**MerinxD**


	19. Enter, Sasuke

**A/N Okay! Here is the next chapter. I will try and keep all events in order however, I may need shuffle a tiny bit of time line around. Though, all events that happen during the war in the manga will not be disturbed. Any mistakes will obviously be fixed next upload.**

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews of last chapter. I'm glad you all liked it :)**

**Read and review! **

**ENJOY!**

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto.

**THE MISSION DURING THE WAR – CHAPTER NINETEEN**

**ENTER, SASUKE**

The air is surprisingly cool as it whips around the lone mysterious ninja, that has arrived at the Fourth Shinobi War.

It looks a tornado has hit, with debris covering the ground. There is shattered boulders and death far and wide. Rock and dirt has been pulled from the earth, during countless vicious battles. Crimson drips off hundreds of weapons sheathed within the intact soil, and blood stains...everywhere.

Shinobi are scattered all over the battle field, setting the tone for the entire ordeal.

The ninja with swirling eyes and regal stature, stands upon a very tall intact boulder, surveying the whole scene. For a man who is no stranger to death in large quantities, even _he_ is having trouble with torn off limbs and cries of the dying.

His scheme to destroy Konoha, is nothing compared to the blood shed before him. Suddenly, Sasuke does not wish ill on any of the fighting soldiers.

These people, with moderate shinobi power, are merely pawns in a bigger play book. Many ninja younger than himself - barely teens, Have been turned into men, only to die. People who have served their villages their whole lives faithfully, snuffed out in one fateful moment.

It is very clear to see that this is no man's land. A place that gives you a ticket for death upon entering.

This is not war, or even a battle of honour. It is senseless and disgusting.

Uchiha Sasuke knows, that this _so called_ Fourth Shinobi War...Is a culling of the ninja race.

A massacre the young man never thought he would see.

The massacre of..._everyone_.

Preparing himself mentally for the battle ahead, Sasuke prays for life and hurdles to the ground. In a flash of speed, he is gone. If the shinobi world has any chance at survival, he must find Uzumaki Naruto quickly.

xxx

"Tsunade-sama, welcome back!" Shizune greets her leader with the steely voice of a soldier who has seen too much. Her eyes do not show the blood shed and despair that the head medic has witnessed. Nor is the woman wracked with sadness over all of the lives lost on the makeshift operating table. The captain of the Logistical Support and Medical Division is as hardened to the life style as any other shinobi, possibly even more. No one can begin to imagine the things she has seen during this war, and for the sake of their sanity...They would not want to.

The Godaime Hokage wears a similar expression of seriousness, as the blonde woman struts through the medical tents looking for misplaced order. The usual green robe and cream outfit has been replaced with Konoha Jonin attire. The Shinobi Allied forces hitai ate is wrapped securely around her right arm, the stripes of authority sit on the woman's left. This medic is known as the best in all of the shinobi nations, the hime of the Senju clan and legendary Sannin of the fire country. Today though, Tsunade is a soldier. A fighter ready to make a difference in anyway possible.

The protection of the Kage had been top priority in the beginning of the war, however, numbers have dwindled so significantly that all hands are needed on deck. The Hokage is betting her life and the lives of her people, on a win for the shinobi race. If there is a time to out grow the 'legendary sucker' namesake, it is this war.

Turning to her comrade and most trusted friend, the blonde frowns considerably. There are too many ninja injured and not enough space to heal them. The battle field out side shows countless people dying because of lack of medical space. There are not enough chakra pills in the world that the medics could consume to save everyone. Still, they will do their very best.

"This is grim Shizune. Very grim." The woman finally speaks, tone lowered.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama. We are doing our best, but the intake of injured to triage is too many. I have been placing myself wherever possible but our chakra supplies are beginning to dwindle. Not to mention the stress to the West. I do not know what to tell them." The brunette looks downcast as she allows herself a brief moment of weakness.

Reaching out, the leader of Konoha places a firm hand upon her friends shoulder. Without words, Shizune understands the meaning. 'Do your best.'

Her teacher and now employer, has always been a guiding strength in the darkness, despite her own past and misgivings. Shizune should have known that today would be no different.

"Now. Tell me everything that you find consequential." Tsunade says, fixing the head medic with a look of authority.

"Hai!"

xxx

The night is beginning to set in as the southern battle field starts to calm. When the sun rises the next assault will be waiting for the shinobi. The Zetsu have retreated and the dead lay where they have fallen. For now, the earth below looks like a barren waste land.

Sasuke searches for Naruto as quickly as possible. Who is he to know that the information he holds is not completely correct. Upon the last full moon, Uchiha Madara was awakened and the intense blood shed around the field is the aftermath of the event. Sasuke has no idea that 'Madara' is Obito, his ex sensei's comrade. Or even that Neji has perished, with Hinata grieving his death after an intense battle. He knows nothing of Rock Lee's courage as the spandex wearing hero attacked the newly revived Madara. The Uchiha especially knows nothing of the strength Naruto reigned to take away Madara and Obito's control over the biggest baddest tailed beast of them all.

If Sasuke had any idea that he is too late, he would move even faster. Though, the least tainted Uchiha still has a chance. Madara is in corporeal form, as well as the Ten Tail's beast. The rejuvenation of the Jubi makes things harder, but not impossible.

All is not lost...

Not when Naruto is around.

First, Sasuke needs to find the furtherest field of war. The area that the Shinobi forces have confined the enemy to. Looks can be deceiving because, although this area may seem calm. Over yonder, is a different story.

Following the mass of chakra signatures close by, Sasuke does not care for stealth. There is no time. With one last thrust through the air, the Uchiha lands upon the settling earth.

Gazing around with calculating obsidian orbs, weapon sheathed in a show of good faith, Sasuke looks for something Sakura mentioned as the 'communications team'.

Instead he comes face to face with Tsunade of Konoha and a circle of weapon wielding medics.

xxx

"Uchiha. Explain yourself!" The blonde leader hollars loudly, motioning for everyone to stand by.

The woman knows that none of the people in this immediate area stand a chance against a ninja as powerful as Uchiha Sasuke. If the need presents itself, she will have to hold this burden.

"I am not here to harm you." Sasuke raises his hands in the friendliest way he knows how. Still, his face remains impassive. "I am looking for Naruto." His deep voice reverberates through the area easily.

"That isn't going to happen!" Tsunade snarls and the raven haired man merely smirks.

"Like I said, I am not here to harm you." There is a pause as he gathers his words. "I'm here to help."

Silence covers the area as the shinobi within hearing range stand flabbergasted. Tsunade looks startled but does not move from her defensive position.

"Help? How is this possible?!" The Hokage steps forward, closer to the man before her.

"I have had a change of...heart, you could say." His voice sounds, though, the woman has trouble believing him with the tone of his words.

"How can I trust that you will not attack Naruto?" There is a chorus of 'yeahs' from the side lines.

"If you do not show me where Naruto is. We will all die." Sasuke warns in all seriousness.

A look of shock covers Tsunade's pale features as she walks closer to the boy. She is about to yell other accusations when, something catches her eye. The Uchiha is not wearing that slithering snakes attire. Instead, he is clad only in standard shinobi pants, what she can only assume is a clan shirt and an indiscriminate vest. Upon his right forearm, sits the focus of her gaze - a red hitai ate bearing the Leaf symbol.

Gazing up from the familiar head band, Tsunade tries in vain to keep her shock and worry to herself. When she next speaks, the only words that come to mind fall from her parted ruby lips.

"Sakura..." The keen eyed woman carries a look of realisation and question.

Sasuke merely nods in affirmation, remaining deathly silent. He will let this woman draw her own conclusions.

With a deep sigh, the Hokage says, "Tell me, is she alive?"

"Yes." He replies instantly, the truth speaks within his passive eyes.

Glancing over to her second in charge, Shizune nods to her leader. "Stand down everyone." The brunette tells the medics in a bid to give the Godaime and the nukenin a moment.

"I trust that Sakura is the reason for this change." Tsunade finally replies, once everyone has filtered back. Though, two ANBU remain behind the Hokage.

"Amongst other things." With an impatient sigh, Sasuke gives the woman an intimidating look. Though, she does not budge. "Tell me where Naruto is. Do you want to die?" He asks incredilously, finally showing some annoyance at the daft Hokage. Is she deaf?

With narrowed hazel eyes , Tsunade gives in.

"Naruto is in the furthest western field. They have confined the Ten Tails beast and are battling Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Obito. Kabuto has not been sighted. This is all new information for me...You are right, we might not survive." Her voice has lowered to a whisper. "The living shinobi cannot know that hope is so low. They can't find out that death could be at any moment."

The raven haired man nods in understanding. "How far away?"

"Thirty klicks west." The woman replies without hesitation.

Before the Hokage can blink, Sasuke is gone.

The medical tents are abuzz with rumours as hope slowly starts to rise once more.

xxx

The underground bunker is alight with the sounds of clinking metal and furious rummaging. The usual air of contentment has dissipated from the hide out and has been replaced with a tense desperate need.

A pink mop of hair can be seen as arms fly around quickly, searching for any supplies possible. The woman will need rations and medical supplies before she heads out. A few more weapons would be helpful, but not necessary.

Finally finding the stashed first aid kits, as well as the supply of chakra and soldier pills that were taken off her upon first arrival at this god forsaken place, Sakura smiles in success.  
"Yes!" The pinkette exclaims almost happily, placing the items into her pack quickly. Next she will need to find armor and a secondary blade.

Reefing the door open with a little too much strength, the determined ninja continues on her mission for supplies.

"Sakura-san. If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing?" Juugo enquires as politely as possible. Suigetsu stands beside his team mate with a quizzical expression adorning his sharp features.

Without looking up from the stash of weapons before her, Sakura replies, "I am preparing for battle Juugo." Her voice holds no hint of joke and the boys look almost startled.

"Has Sasuke approved this?" Suigetsu speaks up. The kiri-nin is jealous. He wants to fight too!

Fixing both men with a brief look of annoyance, the woman tries to decide if it worth getting them involved.

"Sakura-san..." Juugo tries again.

Turning to face the two shinobi, the medic sighs a little. There is a small sharp blade within her grasp, that she slides into the holster around her thigh. Picking up many senbon, Sakura laces them through her pony tail and various other locations.

With a nod, her mind is made up.

"Sasuke has not approved this, no." Noticing the beginnings of two frowns, she continues quickly. "He has gone to war and left us behind. That idiot is going to die out there. We need to go and help!" Sakura almost cries, as passion wracks through her body.

Sharp teeth come into view as Suigetsu smiles wickedly. "We?" He is very interested.

"Yes, we. If you want to come. Sasuke wants to join the fight alone, but I will not have it." Sakura walks from the weapons room, ready for her next task – Rations.

Ripping open the kitchen cupboard, it is accidentally pulled from its hinges. Without feeling remorse, Sakura places the wood upon the floor. Her hands are quickly searching through the bland food with one goal in mind. She is certain that Sasuke keeps some form of travel rations on hand.

Juugo and Suigetsu are right on her tail. They will not even give the kunoichi a meter of breathing room.

"Does Sasuke-sama not know best?" Juugo is more sceptical than his watery counterpart. The red head prefers to stick to orders when able.

Suigetsu cackles at the pinkettes next statement. "Uchiha Sasuke is a baka!" The woman exclaims, making an 'Ahah!' noise when she finds the correct items.

"So you are not destroying the hideout just because. You are rushing to save him?" Juugo continues on.

"Exactly!" The woman does not like the disbelieving expressions covering her new friends faces. With a huff, she stuffs her belongings into her side pouch and walks swiftly over to the entrance.

All geared up and ready to go, Sakura looks like one formidable kunoichi. Her hair is placed higher on her head because of the senbons. The Konoha uniform she wore upon coming to the hide out is not in place. Instead, khaki shorts, a thigh holster and standard black boots. The generalised shinobi shirt and vest are worn with pride as the woman straps her blue hitai ate into place. There is a very formidable blade holstered over her back that is similar to the small one on her thigh. Blazing green emerald eyes glare at the two rogue shinobi before her.

"I don't think this is a good idea." The red head is the only one brave enough to voice his opinion.

Sakura opens her mouth, a growl emitting noticably from her feminine lips.

"I will not have the love of my life killed just because he figured out his priorities! I'm a ninja dammit and I'm going to go out there to fight! What if Sasuke is injured and I am not there to heal him, hm? Do you want your leader to die from pure pig headedness?"

Neither respond to her rather violent speech.

With lowered tone, the pink haired medic nin stares her new team mates down intimidatingly.

"I don't care if you don't come. I am going anyway. I am only being polite in asking you." Emerald flare considerably. "You are either with me or not. It is a simple question."

Sakura turns around and gazes up the stair well. This may very well be the last time she sees this place. It holds some happy memories, but right now it just hurts.

The sun filters in through the entrance as the kunoichi steps outside. A few quick stretches and Sakura will be on her way.

When the door opens once more, after a moment or two, a surprised flutter rises in her stomach.

Juugo and Suigetsu stand before her, travel packs ready. The mist nins sword is in place and they look ready for action.

"I'm in. You're not so bad pinky." Suigetsu admits with a toothy grin.

Turning her eyes to Juugo, the man nods in agreement. Sakura is every bit the leader their master is. It is no wonder he chose her for his mate.

Bowing his head slightly, Juugo surprises the medic even more...

"I am at your service...Sakura-sama."

After a brief pause, the Konoha nin smiles warmly at her new team. "Understood." The pinkette replies authoritatively.

"Let's head out then!" Sakura hollars, pointing in the direction of travel.

"Yosh!" Is chorused as the team head off in relatively high spirits.

Hopefully, they will see Sasuke soon.

xxx

There is a loud explosion as the Jubi thrashes around violently, with no one to take ownership of the beast.

Madara and Obito need to be stopped as well as the Ten Tails. Naruto wonders briefly if his comrades are up to it.

Just as the blonde hero is about to launch into an unstrategized assault, an ear shattering yell is heard over the horizon.

"NARUTO!" The familiar voice calls.

Blue eyes widen in relief. The kyuubi container is not certain how he knows, but he is sure that his friend has changed sides.

With a large smile and thumbs up, Naruto hollars at his comrades at the top of his voice.

"Don't worry everyone. Sasuke is here to help!" The jinchuuriki is right, he just knows it.

Turning in the direction of the fast approaching nin, Naruto's smile grows tenfold.

"Teme! Glad you could join the party." He greets, as ninja sandals land sturdily on the earth, unsettling the dust around.

"Thought you could use some help." Sasuke's deep voice finally responds, as raven hair whips in the wind and Sharingan gleam with anticipation.

"Right on!"

There is no more time to think, as the Ten Tails barrages the area with one firm blow.

The real fight has only just begun.

xxx

**A/N**

**So what did you all think? I know this chapter is just setting the scene but comments are still appreciated :)**

**If you enjoyed the content of this chapter and want to read more, please, review! :D**

**See you next time.**

**MerinxD**


	20. Battle Rages On

**A/N Hello all. **

**Here is the next chapter. Next chappie will have more Sakura Sasuke but this is necessary to the plot. Any mistakes will be fixed with next upload. Hope you are all up to date with the manga xP**

**Anyway, ENJOY!**

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto

**THE MISSION DURING THE WAR – CHAPTER TWENTY**

**BATTLE RAGES ON**

**Last Time -**

"Teme! Glad you could join the party." He greets, as ninja sandals land sturdily on the earth, unsettling the dust around.

"Thought you could use some help." Sasuke's deep voice finally responds, as raven hair whips in the wind and Sharingan gleam with anticipation.

"Right on!"

There is no more time to think, as the Ten Tails barrages the area with one firm blow.

The real fight has only just begun.

xxx

Grains of sand fly through the air as the battle field remains perpetually dark. The weather is growing cooler by the minute as Naruto and his team, as well as Sasuke, prepare one last attempt to destroy the Ten Tails Beast. Over yonder, a mile or two away, tells a less heartening story.

The gigantic Sasuno clones dissipate into nothing, leaving the forms of the nations most important leaders sprawled across the earth. The battle was long and hard leaving the enemy victorious. Madara is on another level of combat to almost all human beings. Hopefully Naruto is the exception that the world needs.

Gaara, the Kazekage and one of Naruto's most trusted friends, lies unconscious upon the cold hard earth. His chest rises and falls softly, though, blood leaks from the young leaders mouth with each out-take of breath. The other Kage are in the same state however, it is not possible to know if they are alive.

The night previous proved interesting and deadly for the leaders of the shinobi villages. Tsunade of the leaf is no exception to the chaos that has reigned victor.

Not six hours before, the blonde Hokage was diligently healing as many ninja as possible, along with her partner Shizune. Now, the woman lies beneath large pieces of debris, her form severed, with chances of survival minimal.

When Madara's Sasuno clones were about to land their final blow that would bring certain death to all the Kage's. Tsunade felt that it was her duty to protect everyone, even if the loss of her own life resulted from her actions.

Lying there, beneath the heavy object, with body apart from itself, Tsunade does not regret a thing. She would do it again if given the chance. If it were not for her Strength of One Hundred jutsu, everyone would be dead. Even her.

Now the Hokage has one last mission for herself. Save the surviving Kage with her Chakra release stored upon her forehead and wait for death. Tsunade does not need to question if the shinobi world will be fine. For a long time, the woman has betted on Uzumaki Naruto. She is certain he will save the world and rightfully take her place as the village leader. The blonde kyuubi container has grown in strides since their first meeting, and the dying Hokage is certain Naruto will make her proud from the heavens, along with Minato, Kushina and Jiraiya.

With the last ounce of strength within the woman's body, Tsunade lifts her hand to the blood pooled around her severed middle. The Hokage has managed to stop the blood flow to a certain extent with her healing prowess, but it is only a matter of time. With one sluggish movement, Katsuyu is summoned to this world from the blood her of cheek and leaking wounds.

"Kuchiyosi no jutsu." The blonde whispers before the slug comes into view.

In a whirl of other worldly smoke, Katsuyu towers over Tsunade. Surveying the scene quickly, the summons determines that she must save her master.

"Tsunade-sama!" The slug leans down to her long time friend, worry laced throughout her tone.

"Katsuyu. Can I ask you something?" The raspy voice of her blood bonded sounds quietly.

"YES! I'll put your body in two so you can heal." The summons replies quickly, assuming that her masters wishes are for own well being.

"No. The blood flow of my top half has been stopped, you can think of my body later." The dying woman makes light of the situation. For now you have to..." There is a brief pause as Tsunade wracks in a ragged breath, coughing blood onto her chin as she releases the cool air. "Bring the Kage, to where I am." Closing her eyes, the injured woman tries not to look at the female slug above her. She can feel the disapproving aura that releases from the blue and white creature, but this must be done.

"I can still save them Katsuyu. Please, do this for me..." The Hokage implores, trying not to use too much energy with words.

There is a tense silence as Katsuyu looks upon her master once more. She hopes dearly that Tsunade will survive this, but if the woman is planning on doing what she thinks she will...Hope is scarce.

"As you wish. Hokage-sama." Katsuyu says strongly. There is still much to be done, orders must be completed.

A puff of smoke later and Tsunade of the Leaf is all alone once more. The pain of being torn in half is not present, but the numbness scares the woman even more.

Just one more duty to perform...

Then it's Naruto's turn.

With a shuddered breath, the Hokage whispers to the sky, "I'm betting on you Naruto."

xxx

"Kakashi. Heads up!" Sasuke yells to his old mentor as a giant tail heads for the copy nins small cell of ninja. He is immersed in his own fight though, with three Zetsu coming his way.

Gai and Kakashi bound from the earth with one chakra laced jump, followed quickly by Lee rolling to the side to narrowly miss the gigantic weapon.

The entire being before them is a weapon, everything about it. From the top of it's head, to the swirling eyes and the many tails that protrude from its ghastly form.

The battle has been raging on for hours now and the Juubi seems to have insurmountable energy and strength. The regular shinobi have fallen back long ago upon Naruto's orders, and the special shinobi of the nations release assault after assault upon the large beast.

Madara has evaded all attacks and seems to be merely observing. It is obvious the man thinks he is toying with the ninja upon the earth...Maybe he is.

Obito has been locked into battle with Kakashi and Gai for some time now. Rock Lee injects himself every so often to deflect a blow the elder ninja are too busy to see. Neither have figured out how to touch the Uchiha but Kakashi has got a fairly good idea.

Ordering Gai and Lee to handle a Tai Jutsu assault, the silver haired man lands on the ground watching on for clues to prove his theory.

Much like Minato, when he faced the _so called_ 'Madara', the copy nin has managed to find a flaw in his old comrades technique. In the beginning, the Jonin had trouble seeing his once dead friend, (whom he prayed for each day), in front of him. Though, this is war and personal feelings must be put aside. Kakashi will not let his comrades come to harm because of his pained heart!

"Remember Lee, don't look in his eyes." Kakashi calls out to the younger shinobi, as green flickers through the darkness.

It is almost impossible to see Maito Gai and Rock Lee soaring through the 'night sky' with the speed of their entire hearts. The orange weights adorning the nins forms have been discarded long ago, and it seems even Obito's sharingan is having trouble keeping up with the onslaught of movements.

Obito flashes in and out of their attacks though with relative ease. With a swirl of his dangerous eyes, Kamui is activated. Without a seconds notice, Lee flies straight through the enemy shinobi wielding space and time.

With a smirk, Kakashi sees his opening. Just as he assumed, the jutsu Obito uses is similar to that of the Legendry Shisui. Though, Kakashi only had a few occasions to see the dead shinobi fight, this information has become invaluable.

"Keep going!" The copy nin orders, as Lee swivels around in mid air. Both members of Team Gai have activated the fifth gate at this point and the heat is beginning to affect Obito's zetsu form.

A large 'boom' later and his team mates hit the ground at an ungodly rate. Gai is quick to jump up, yelling about camaraderie and the flame that burns within, while Lee lags behind just a little.

Obito chuckles deeply, the dark tone sending a chill down Kakashi's back.

"Give up Kakashi-_kun_." The Uchiha gazes directly at the copy nin but does not pull the man into his spell. Instead it seems as if he is looking at the Sharingan...Obito's own eye. A foreign expression crosses his face as the man flickers towards his old friend. As Kakashi forms chidori, Obito counters quickly.

"Kamui." The raven hair nin flickers through the charged ball of electricity easily. Kakashi flies throughout the air as his lightning barrel is pulled out swiftly. As Obito lands upon the earth behind him, with a laugh that is too victorious, a smirk crosses the copy nins masked features.

In the next second the chidori is pushed through the lightning barrel with so much concentrated energy that it shocks his own hand. Gai and Lee manage to leap into the air just in time as Obito is shocked momentarily, proving Kakashi's theory correct.

Turning to face the Uchiha, about ten meters apart, there is silence. Eyes narrow once more as the raven haired man says again, "Kamui." The smirk does not leave his face, as if to say, 'Do better.'

The Kusarigama flies throughout the air, as Obito calls out, "I will not fall for that trick twice. You are too much like our sensei." His eyes turn to slits at the look of satisfaction upon Kakashi's face. It is too late though, as the copy nin springs from the earth below with chains of electricity coming from his hands. In the second the Uchiha is vulnerable, Kakashi becomes victor.

The clone across from Obito puffs away as the Uchiha growls loudly.

"How?! How did you do that. I should have seen." Why can't he _ever_ beat Kakashi. He thought for sure that this was the day.

"You were looking for something flashy." The silver haired Jonin focuses his swirling Mangekyo on the man chained before him, the shocks of electricity keeping him from de materialising. Closing his obsidian orb, Kakashi refuses to be caught in an ocular jutsu. "You did not notice, but Gai managed to hit your tenketsu in a particularly vulnerable place making you unable to distinguish my chakra patterns correctly. It is your own fault that you did not suspect a clone, you should have known me better."

With a pained expression, Kakashi stands before the captured nin. He does not want to do this, but there is no other way.

"I'm sorry Obito." The Jonin says with lowered voice...He is going to kill him.

"All I wanted was to be with you and Rin. Madara was going to help me reunite us, Kakashi. Do you hate the two of us that much?!" The Uchiha screams as tears begin to fall down his crushed face.

Emotion flickers across Kakashi's face and he looks like he would rather kill himself at this point in time. "No Obito. You are wrong. I love you both very much and it is because of what you taught me that I'm the man I am today. You got lost and manipulated...I'm sorry." Rearing back, the copy nin moves to sever Obito's head from his neck, when a strong hand stops him in his tracks.

"Kaka-sensei. Don't do this!" Naruto yells to his former teacher. Obito's eyes widen at the resemblance Naruto has to his father in this moment. "Seal him Kakashi. Konoha will remove or seal his eyes so he will no longer be a threat." There is a pause as blue meet onyx and sharingan. "Remember sensei! In the shinobi world, those who break the rules are scum...But those who abandon their friends are worse than scum!" The blonde leader quotes to his mentor. "A wise man once told me that. Do you know who it was?"

Kakashi lowers his gaze to the ground, the blade in his hand falling limp at his side. It is as if the battle around them is no longer there.

"Me...I said that." His voice is low and ashamed, but he is still not sure if his old comrade is too far gone.

As if reading his mind Naruto says, "If he is too far gone we can handle it with execution." Hailing the sealing team over the blonde orders, "Seal this man so he cannot create any more disturbance. Use the transportation jutsu to send him with the other living sealed." Ripping off a piece of his shirt, Naruto moves closer to Obito.

The sealing team begin their work as a loud rumble is felt through the earth. As Obito's body is covered by the jutsu, two old comrades meet each others gaze and something akin to understanding flickers...before it is gone. Naruto ties the material around the Uchiha's eyes before the seal covers the man completely.

With one Uchiha down the Kyuubi container and copy nin turn to the commotion. The Juubi is struggling against the Eight Tails with Naruto down on the ground. Nevertheless, the blonde could not let his sensei do something he would regret.

To the right it is plain to see Hizashi and Hinata preparing a chakra tenketsu assault on the Ten Tails with all clansmen available. Every special technique is being utilised to the biggest effect. Dark long hair whips through the air as Hinata fearlessly releases her _gentle step twin lion fist_ on one of the tails. Each Hyuga executing similar jutsu, aiming to take out the Jubi's movement. As six of the legs crumble under the assault, Killer Bee stabs the Jubi directly through the eye with both horns of the eight tails. Releasing pent up chakra through the boned appendage, a shock is sent through the giant beast making it cry out in a loud echoed screech.

As Naruto jumps through the air to join his friend in battle, he notices another enemy to the left.

It is a scary sight. Sharingan vs. Sharingan. Avenger against secret tormentor.

"You are the reason they are all dead!" Sasuke cries, blade in hand surging with electricity. Madara will die if it is the last thing he does!

_Stab Madara through the heart that is black. _Echoes continuously through the young Uchiha's mind as a surprising strength flies through his form.

In the next second, a tai jutsu battle begins. Uchiha against Uchiha, as Sasuke lunges for the evillest person he has ever come across.

The outcome is yet unknown.

xxx

All kage are lined up against the long wood that Tsunade's form is trapped upon. Blood covers their bodies as the leaders remain unconscious.

"Good work Katsuyu." The Hokage commends her summons before turning her gaze to the fallen Kage.

"Tsunade-sama. You aren't planning on -" The slug is cut off by her master quickly.

"You know exactly what I am going to do Katsuyu. I must be quick before we lose these people forever." Tsunade's voice is strong despite her condition.

"But-"

"Silence!" A hand is raised as it reaches the blondes forehead. "I still have enough..." The Hokage whispers to herself. "Katsuyu. You know what I need you to do." The slug nods in response.

It is just as Tsunade healed all of Konoha. The woman voices, "Yin Seal:Release. Creation Rebirth." As the seal begins to glow and change colour.

As her eyes slide shut, the kage come to life, sputtering for air.

Lurching forward first, Gaara surveys the dire scene before him. The Hokage is dying! How is he alive?

Without thought, the nin stands on shaky legs and yells, "HELP! SOMEONE HELP US!" It is not wise but he does not care. The Hokage will not perish under his watch!

The other kage have yet to rise but the steady rise and fall of their breath shows life.

As if by some miracle a loud voice suddenly responds to the almost hysterical man. A loud familiar voice.

"WHERE ARE YOU? I CAN HELP." The feminine cry sounds back.

"OVER HERE! PLEASE, SOMEONE IS DYING." The red head is beyond battle sense. Too bad if it is an enemy.

Just as he is second guessing himself, a flash of vibrant pink comes into view.

"Sakura!" Gaara exclaims rushing towards the edge of the large branch. "Here." His arms wave at his friend as the woman flies through the air at an ungodly rate.

"Gaara. Are you okay?" Her face is not yet distinguishable but he is sure it is her.

"I'm fine. You need to help her Sakura." Blue eyes meet emerald as the pinkette lands before him, embracing the Kazekage in the strongest hug he has ever felt. It is a great comfort to the young man.

Turning her gaze to the ground, Sakura gasps.

"Tsunade-shishou!" Ripping out her medical scroll, the pinkette tosses it to the side of her mentor and gathers chakra into her fists.

Suigetsu and Juugo land upon the wood, standing further back from the scene. This is not their area of expertise. They watch their new leader with admiration as she places her hands on the heavy burden covering her shishou.

Once Sakura removes the gigantic object, she will save the Hokage.

It is a mission she will not fail!

**A/N That's that until next chapter :)**

**Well, what did you all think?**

**Did you enjoy it? **

**If you enjoyed the content of this chapter and wish to read more, please, send me a review!**

**Feed a starving artist =P **

**Thanks for reading.**

**See you next time!**

MerinxD


	21. Sasuke vs Madara

**A/N Next chapter is here! :D**

**Next day too. Don't you love me? =P **

**Hope you enjoy it. I'll post another one within 24 hours once I have written it. **

**All mistakes will be fixed up with next upload.**

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto.

**THE MISSION DURING THE WAR – CHAPTER TWENTY ONE**

**SASUKE VS. MADARA**

"You are the reason they are all dead!" Sasuke cries, blade in hand surging with electricity. Madara will die if it is the last thing he does!

_Stab Madara through the heart that is black. _Echoes continuously through the young Uchiha's mind as a surprising strength flies through his form.

In the next second, a tai jutsu battle begins. Uchiha against Uchiha, as Sasuke lunges for the evillest person he has ever come across.

xxx

The moon that shines brightly in the sky is menacing and otherworldly. It seems that even something so far away is affected by this heinous battle.

Kusanagi slashes through the air as Madara blocks it with one chakra laden forearm. Pulling his Gunbai from its perch on his back, the older Uchiha sweeps the gigantic Uchiwa fan through the air gracefully. The air harnessed by the fan pushes Sasuke backward with a loud 'whoosh'. Focussing chakra into the soles of his feet, the young Uchiha stands his ground against the tornado of wind.

"KATON GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!" Both men yell simultaneously as the air flows around them dangerously, capturing them within its circle. The voluminous spurt of deep red flame flies throughout the night sky, colliding with a blast just a big. Both Uchiha do not care that the flames threaten to consume them as they leap skyward to engage one another again.

Sasuke is the first to make contact as his shin hits Madara in the gut. Expecting a block, the teen sends a jolt of electricity through his limbs, as the old man raises his arm against Sasuke's punch to the head. Pulling back swiftly, Madara ignores the jolt sent through his form and lunges forward. Mangekyo stares into mangekyo, with fury held within each of their depths. Madara sweeps his Gunbai, pushing Sasuke backward. Smirking fitfully, the nukenin reaches forward at the speed of light and clutches onto the Uchiwa fan. With a burst of electricity, Sasuke sends another jolt down Madara's arm. If anything Sakura has taught him, he knows if you can shock the chakra system enough, you can confuse the dou jutsu. While the electricity keeps the seasoned ninja in place, a bright red flame flies from Sasuke's mouth as he breaths out an intense fire. The Gunbai burns under the assault and the young man leaps backward, landing upon the cold earth.

Madara swiftly creates the hand signs needed, as five wood style clones appear, surrounding Sasuke in a circle.

"You stupid _boy._ I should have killed you when I had the chance." All six Madara speak, their voices blurring into one deep chorus of menacing sound.

"Shut up old man." Sasuke hisses back, calculating the situation. Without further ado, the nukenin moves in a flurry of hand signs. Spinning on the spot, the Uchiha avoids complete detection from Madara's all encompassing gaze.

"Katon: Hosenka no jutsu!" Sasuke roars as his phoenix sage technique flies through the air. There is at least ten flower shaped fire balls heading directly for each Madara. If that dick head wants to use wood...He will burn it to the ground!

Pivoting swiftly, Sasuke's eyes lock with the real Madara as each of the clones dissipate with the blow. Two of the clones are able to evade the flames, but cannot miss the giant shuriken embedded within its fiery prison. They too, disappear in a 'poof' and the young Uchiha smirks at his older counterpart.

"Do better...JiJi." Sasuke taunts the glaring Madara, baiting him to attack.

"You have no respect for your elders. It's Ojiisan to _you._" The revived man replies from behind the nukenin. The form in front of Sasuke smirks and he can imagine the clone behind him doing the same. It is as if Madara knows not to get too close!

Smirking right back, Sasuke disappears from sight utilising his body flame technique. Expecting this, both Madara gaze up to the sky quickly, preparing for an aerial assault. When it does not come, both nin frown as Mangekyo swirl moderately. Is this boy trying to rile him up?

"Lee, Gai. Now!" Sasuke yells as he flickers from no where. There are three Sasuke's now, two taking on the clone while the real Sasuke engages Madara. Rock Lee and Maito Gai speed from the shadows as they run circles around the fighting men. The wind whooshing around them shrouds the battle from view, trapping all ninja inside the human made tornado. Activating the next gate, both Lee and Gai speed up until they are as fast as lightning. Taking a page out of Lee's book, Sasuke begins his shadow of the dancing lotus. A move he has not executed in _many_ years. Mirroring Madara's taijutsu with ease, both shinobi glare with spinning eyes.

Punch, kick, upper cut, dodge, electric block, punch, kick. One right after the other. With an out take of breath, Sasuke blows flames into Madara's face at close range. The ancient man is merely annoyed by his childish tricks but back tracks when he feels an electricity laced kick to the right side of his temple. Sasuke's fist comes into contact with the other side before Madara can regain himself.

"Shinra Tensei." The Uchiha pushes Sasuke backwards with his all mighty technique. The raven haired nin slides to a halt near the flurry of wind, keeping them inside. Madara might be powerful but Sasuke _knows_ he is faster.

Sasuke stands his ground, staring down the evil before him.

"Katon goukakyuu no jutsu!" Madara cries as the great flames enter the atmosphere at a quick pace. They engulf Sasuke as the ancient man follows up with his, "Shinra Tensei." The flames push into the young Uchiha with no chance of escape.

Madara cackles as the fire burns everything in its path. That poor excuse for an Uchiha's barrier of wind was his own undoing. His Mangekyo shine violently as the man waits for the flames to dissipate.

When the ground is cleared, Madara frowns. He could sense Sasuke's chakra inside his trap before, however, the boy is no where to be seen. Instead, sit a row of chakra laced poles sheathed within the earth. Just below that, is a second signature and the Uchiha cannot help but smile ferally. What a _fool._

"Bansho Ten'in." Madara says slowly and easily. _A piece of cake. _

In the next moment, Sasuke is being ripped from below the ground, pummelling towards a gigantic fireball awaiting him. The fire ball tears up the entire area, as Madara jumps to the sky, using the momentum of the man made wind to stay afloat.

Gazing down at the earth, the Uchiha cackles maniacally as he stares down at the charred body of Uchiha Sasuke.

xxx

"Shishou. If you die on me, I swear to Kami-sama..." The pinkette grumbles in all seriousness as she continues to work valiantly.

Sweat drips off the woman's brow as Sakura enters her fourth hour of the surgery. Suigetsu and Juugo have secured the perimeter using a genjutsu, along with the guard of Gaara of the Sand. The Mizukage has yet to wake, though, Iroh sits against a tree watching the scene with interest. The old man is one tough cookie, as he sneers at the Raikage for still being asleep.

Katsuyu has returned to her own world upon Sakura's arrival, leaving the rest is up to the Godaimes apprentice. The giant slug has faith in the pink haired ninja and knows that her master will be just fine in her hands.

Sakura moves to the next part of the procedure with narrowed green eyes filled with concentration. Reattaching the spine is one of the most difficult parts of joining a bisected body, aside from vein and blood cell regeneration. Checking Tsunade's vitals once more, Sakura calls Gaara over to assist her.

"What can I do?" The Kazekage asks in concern, kneeling beside the hunched over kunoichi.

"How are you chakra reserves?" Sakura asks the red head, already knowing the answer.

"You know that I have an almost endless supply. Do you need some?" His response is serious with his usual bland tone.

"Yes. I am attaching the spine again. I need you to place your hands over mine and focus chakra into my system." The pinkette instructs, as her hands move to the area she will be working with. He does as asked, and the woman can feel the immediate difference.

"Okay. Good. Now Gaara, move with me." The medic says, eyes not leaving her task. Slowly, their hands move in unison upwards before sloping back down _very_ slowly. With a gasp of success, the kunoichi turns to her friend momentarily. "Great. It worked." A smile adorns her soft face before she turns back to the task at hand. "Now I need you hold her head in your hands and monitor her pulse and breathing. This is the most dangerous part." Sakura instructs with a deep intake of breath.

"What are you doing?" The Kage asks curiously, moving to place both hands on either side of the Hokages head, near her pulse point. Sitting in a meditating position, Gaara concentrates on the shallow rise and fall of Tsunade's chest.

"I am going to reattach to blood vessels and repair them. This is harder to do because it may shock the system sending the patient into cardiac arrest." Sakura quotes as if reading a medical journal. With a brief locking of eyes and a firm nod from the pinkette, Gaara turns back to his task. The green chakra emanating from Sakura's palms, highlights the blood around the open wound with a sickening glow. Slowly the cells begin to form before the medics eyes, joining one by one to the leaking area. The pinkette has stopped the cauterisation that her shishou put into place but has managed to slow the flow to a minimum, keeping it at bay with her left hand full of blue chakra.

With a shaky breath, Sakura steels herself. This is the last leg and she cannot fuck this up! Seeing the blood begin to flow through the repaired veins, the pinkette feels a slight relief. Though, they are not out of the woods yet.

Glancing up at the meditating Kazekage, Sakura is happy to see that he looks rather calm. There is no evidence of a hiccup. Thank kami!

The green glow knits the skin of Tsunade's abdomen together, after another hour of precise chakra control. Gaara has not moved in this time, staying true to his task. When there is nothing left but a pink tinge to the skin and all muscles have been mended to the best of her ability, Sakura lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Finally sitting back with a stretch, the pinkette looks to her friend. His eyes are still closed, a hand upon her pulse, the other over Tsunade's chest, feeling the intake and out take of breath. Just as she is about to say, 'Job well done.' Gaara's eyes snap open with an air of panic inside his blue orbs.

"Sakura. Hokage-sama has stopped breathing." Gaara says quickly, spurning the medic into action. Why? Everything was done right!

The green glow envelops Sakura's palms just as Tsunade's body lurches upwards, arching further than a just repaired body should. The Hokage's eyes roll back into her scull as the unconscious woman makes gurgling noises.

"Gaara. She is seizing!"

Oh fuck.

xxx

Madara cackles maniacally, enjoying the sound of victory. Lee and Gai have not noticed the fallen Sasuke and the ancient Uchiha can't help but think them absolute idiots.

That _boy_ never stood a chance against him, and he wasn't even using his full power.

At that moment the two green spandex wearing shinobi suddenly turn and begin to run against the wind they created. Dust flies every where, rising upwards into the sky. Coughing at their useless trick, Madara feels thankful that the weakling Uchiha is dead. His sight is slightly hindered but there is no threat anymore.

Crimson and black orbs can decipher the form upon the ground with only trace amounts of chakra within the corpse of a nin. The two idiots still have not noticed...Perhaps, he will kill them next.

"Sasuke is a fool to have thought he could beat me in a duel of power." Madara says to himself, tone lazy with an undercurrent of absolute evil.

"What about trickery?" A confident voice sounds behind him. Before Madara has a chance to counter, Sasuke yells, "Lion Combo!" Kicking the legendary Uchiha in the face with a leg full of electricity. The man is pushed to the ground at break neck speed, but is able to regain his composure before hitting the ground. Landing rather harshly upon his feet, Madara barks in laughter at Sasuke's sad attempt. He is unable to hear the young Uchiha yell, "Kirin!" As electricity fills the atmosphere, plummeting to the earth at the speed of light. It is faster than any sharingan can decipher and stronger than one thousand men. The blue lightning is trapped within the circle as it hits the lightning rods embedded within the ground. Thankfully for Gai and Lee, the wind protects them from the current. The electricity travels through the metal, moving beneath the earth, before being pushed upwards in a very large concentrated explosion. Madara is unable to dodge the sheer volume of the attack as Sasuke dives to the ground to engage the Mengekyo.

"Kamui." Madara manages to sputter as he attacks Sasuke on ground level, the earth still spitting with electric shocks.

The moment the younger Uchiha is pushed backwards by Madara's intense blow, snakes protrude from the arms of his shirt twining around the now corporeal form of the man. Whipping him backwards, Madara yells, "You will have to do better then that brat!"

"Bansho Ten'in!" The old man screams with outstretched palms, pulling Sasuke towards him. The snakes disappear in a 'poof' of otherworldly smoke, but it is too late for Madara.

As the jutsu pulls Sasuke forward, the ninja locks eyes with his blood related. Both Mangekyo swirl, ready for attack. Bodies collide with bone breaking force and the older males sharingan begin to spin faster, planning to pull Sasuke into his Tsukuyomi.

Then Sasuke smirks and Madara's eyes narrow.

"Stab the heart that is black." The shinobi says to the man not an inch apart from him. "This is for my clan!"

Looking down Madara growls, "You insolent fool!"

"Be quiet. JiJi!" Sasuke snarls, tone dark, as he pushes the Raikiri further through Madara's chest. "I should have known you wouldn't have felt it. Your body may be alive but your heart is shrivelled and dead." The raven haired teen pauses, enjoying this moment. "You underestimated me Madara. The most powerful weapon a shinobi has, is his mind. You forgot that." With a firm push, Madara lands on his back with a firm 'thud'. Blood spurts from his chest heavily, as a black liquid seeps from his skin. Slowly, the rejuvinated Madara becomes shrivelled and old once more.

"I win." Is the last thing the ancient Uchiha hears as his chest is devoured by Amaterasu. He dies with the image of Sasuke's swirling Mangekyo embedded into his decaying memory.

Sasuke has finally gotten his revenge.

Glancing around at the damage caused, the Uchiha lets out a long breath. The man is covered with cuts and bruises, there third degree burns everywhere, usually perfect hair is charred, his ribs are broken and there is blood pouring from his left eye...He was sure he would die...

Yet, Sasuke lives.

Looking to the sky, the raven haired nin sees a tail whip through the air and another piercing scream sounds through the area, coming from the Jubi. Calling to Lee and Gai, the tornado stops quickly. Both men are completely fine, without even breaking a sweat.

Kakashi steps forward to meet the group, having just cut off the Jubi's last arm with a well placed Raikiri.

"Yo." His ex mentor greets, raising his hand casually. His eye crinkles as if they are not even on the battle field and he did not just sever a tail that weighs more than Konoha itself.

In reply, Sasuke says, "Madara is dead."

xxx

**A/N So what do you think? **

**I would have made the fight scene a little more flashy, but I felt that it would be my symbolic if Sasuke won with a technique Kakashi taught him, as well as using jutsu learnt before 'the mangekyo'. Any way, I'm happy with it. xP**

**Next chapter will be up tomorrow. **

**If you enjoyed the content of this chapter and want to read more in 24 hours, please, review :D**

**Next chapter – Mission: Take Down Jubi! Save Tsunade!**

**REVIEW :)**

MerinxD


	22. The End Of The Fight,Or Is It?

**A/N Here we have it. Next chapter as promised :)**

**Hope you all like it. Any mistakes will be fixed next upload.**

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto.

**THE MISSION DURING THE WAR – CHAPTER TWENTY TWO**

**THE END OF THE FIGHT...OR IS IT?**

**Last time - **

"Sakura. Hokage-sama has stopped breathing." Gaara says quickly, spurning the medic into action. Why? Everything was done right!

The green glow envelops Sakura's palms just as Tsunade's body lurches upwards, arching further than a just repaired body should. The Hokage's eyes roll back into her scull as the unconscious woman makes gurgling noises.

"Gaara. She is seizing!"

Oh fuck...

xxx

"Quick! Put her in the recovery position." The panicked kunoichi orders as her mentor continues to convulse before their worried eyes. "On her side Gaara, with that leg bent." Sakura rushes over to the place Gaara was just seated.

The woman sends a burst of green chakra into Tsunade's chest, sighing in relief as the woman sputters for breath in her unconscious state. Thank kami! Nevertheless, the Hokage is still convulsing. There is still much to do.

Kneeling on the ground quickly, the pinkette assists the Kazekage in moving Tsunade into the correct position. His blue eyes are wide with surprise, never having seen a person seize before. The woman lying before him seems to be jerking all over the place, he can literally see the muscles moving beneath her pale skin. Watching with sick fascination, Gaara does not know what to make of Sakura ripping open her medic pouch to pull out a wad of medical foam. The man has seen this item used for a few things before, but never in a situation such as this. The kunoichi proceeds to hold the Hokage's head and place the foam between the woman's teeth.

"I am doing this so she doesn't bite her tongue off. The strain of the last procedure has triggered something within her brain. I need to stabilise her quickly, before permanent damage can be done." Sakura explains with furrowed brows. Her hands glow a vibrant green as she outputs a very precise amount of chakra. It is always a hard game healing the mind.

Cussing inwardly at a small amount of blood that trickles down her shishou's chin, Sakura tries to locate the source of the body spasm. The abnormal electrical activity throughout the brain is evident, as soon as the pinkette 'looks' closer with her healing hands. It is obvious that this is a provoked seizure created from the shock of the body joining once more, as well as low levels of blood sugar. Letting her green glow filter off in different directions, the medic surveys the brain very carefully. Gaara holds the Hokage with a firmness that Sakura showed to be correct, and watches her work with worry laced through his features.

The healing chakra reaches the frontal lobe first, as the woman finds the first of the abnormal currents. Sakura feels that going from the most important section downward, will be most prudent. She scrunches her eyes, as chakra focusses around the electrical pulse turning to to nothing. Two strings of chakra move off, one going to the temporal lobe, while the second reaches the parietal lobe. Sakura must make sure that Tsunade's spacial awareness and ability to retain visual memories is not hindered. Effectively shutting down the current that runs through each area, the medic does a quick peruse of each lobe and their ability. Deciding the check the rest with one focussed strain of healing chakra, the girl creates a small burst of healing. Then Sakura reaches the occipital lobe, the area used for visual processing. There seems to be a charge running through the left cerebral hemisphere that takes a little longer to snuff out. Without time to check if anything is hindered, the chakra string travels quickly through to the cerebellum. It is not common for there to be a charge present, but the pinkette knows that the brain of a ninja is a complex thing. Finding a very minute charge, the woman puts an end to it and sighs heavily.

The blonde lying before her has stopped the dangerous movement and is lying unconscious. Sakura hopes dearly that there is no damage to her mentors mind. Though, Tsunade is one tough cookie. Glancing up at the Kazekage, Sakura says, "Next step."

Another deep breath later and the pinkette is immersed within a world of green once more. Eyes closed, the woman delves through the musculature of the base of the head. Moving through every nerve ending and bone, finally coming in contact with the brain itself. Sakura knows that Tsunade is in a postictal state, in layman's terms – An altered state of consciousness. The medic intends to find anything amiss, and then heal the massive headache her mentor is bound to have. Finding a small breakdown in the occipital lobe, the kunoichi frowns behind closed eye lids. There is a disturbance with the correlation of visual images and memories that would severely hinder any ninja. The pinkette cannot even begin to imagine what it would be like to be unable to remember a picture in her head...Not be able to recall Sasuke's face on a lonely night.

With more determination than before, the girl tries not to think of failure. She will not condemn her teacher to a life of never being able to see Dan or Jiraiya, even her younger brother again. Memories are precious and must be cherished.

Taking a lot of care, the 'burnt' area, (for lack of a better word), slowly changes back to its original state. The frown adorning the blonde Hokage's features slowly fades away, while Sakura slowly places her head down upon the earth.

"You can let go now Gaara. All will be okay." Sakura's voice echoes tiredly throughout the cool night air.

"She will not be hindered from this?" The red head asks inquisitively. It is refreshing that the man before her can be so caring these days.

"Normally a patient could have repercussions from such an event. Luckily, I am not a civilian doctor. Of course, Tsunade-sama will not be able to escape dizziness and an altered state of mind for a short while. After she wakes completely though, I can test her reactions and heal any weakened muscles because of the seizure." Sakura glances at the sleeping woman before going on. "I cannot know for certain now, but there is a possibility of vision loss for a short term. Though, that is also curable. All in all, it is much better than a heart attack." A smile crosses her face that has not been present for the last eight hours.

Gaara nods stoically, but it is obvious to see that he is relieved. "You are a very talented medic Haruno-san." He compliments her easily, sitting back on his haunches.

"What happened to 'Sakura'?" The medic teases.

"It would not be proper -" The nin begins only to have a hand cover his mouth swiftly. Opening his eyes wide, Gaara almost sputters. _Almost_.

"Shut up." His friend tells him easily, with a smile. It is obvious that Sakura does not care about formalities at this given moment. "We are lucky to be alive." With that thought, the woman stands quickly.

"I need to go!" The calm expression covering her pale features changes to worried as her body tenses once more.

Answering his quizzical look quickly, she says, "Sasuke and Naruto. I have to get to them."

Gaara does not miss the input of the missing nins name, but smiles all the same. He is glad to see that Naruto and herself have stayed true to their beliefs.

"I have got a handle on it here, Sakura-san. If you could send a team for us it would be appreciated." The Kage says to her politely, standing as well.

"Of course!" Sakura smiles. With a quick firm nod, the kunoichi and her team move out once more.

xxx

The Jubi thrashes from side to side, looking less menacing by the second. With Madara and Obito taken care of, the large beast should be relatively easy to take down. The entire force of special shinobi work towards sleighing the beast with all their special abilities. Everyone is very thankful to have no other distractions. It is less troublesome this way.

InoShikaCho have managed to take out the last remaining tail after a gruelling hour long battle. Thankfully, with the help of the entire Nara clan, the Jubi has been sentenced to one area. All shadow users available, work in tandem to keep the beast at bay as the Special Jonin attack the beast blow by blow. The Hyuga's have immobilised the Jubi's legs, destroying all chakra flow throughout the animals lower system. The muscles beneath are destroyed completely by the heavy assault.

Kakashi speeds forward next, his hand surging with a very heavy lightning cutter. The blue electricity bounces through the atmosphere with a high pitched crackle. The Jonin lands upon the beasts side and runs up the length of the body. With one movement, the horns adorning the animals head are severed completely. Blood gushes from the holes as the copy nin holds his ground upon the swaying Jubi. The Nara clan strengthen their jutsu as another ten shinobi enter the area. They are taking back the ninja world! With one push of his lightning rod, the beast beneath the silver haired nin is writhing in electric pain. Kakashi jumps forward, landing upon the earth with ease.

"I think it's time to finish this." A glowing yellow encompasses Naruto as he turns to Sasuke. The two have killed all Zetsu in the area after helping Ino, Shikaramu and Choji with the tail removal. Flames continue to spurt from the beasts mouth as the Jubi tries in vain to attack the enemy shinobi.

With one more hard glance at his raven haired friend, both ninja know exactly what needs to be done.

"Are you sure you're up for this Teme?" The Kyuubi container smiles wryly at Sasuke in challenge.

"As if I wouldn't be, _dead last_." The Uchiha glares at the blonde hero half heartedly, then he is gone from sight.

In the next moment, the ninja in the area are blinded by the brightest light they have ever seen. Kakashi leads all living away from the on coming blast at breakneck pace as three gigantic rasenshuriken speed towards the animal, one right after the other. On the other side of the beast, the sound of crying birds is heard with a deafening screech as a ball of lightning flies through the sky.

As the Jubi falls, the loud noise of an animal in pain covers the area for miles. Fire spits from its mouth in a sad attempt at retaliation. With the last amount of energy the Jubi tries to create a tailed beast bomb. The black sphere appears in the air above the animals open mouth, though Naruto is too quick for the enemy. Flashing forward, the kyuubi container grits his teeth in concentration as the newly formed beast bomb shoots from his palms and into the Jubi's mouth.

The Jubi lying upon the earth explodes internally, while Amaterasu devours its form with the lick of black flame and heat.

As the area clears of dust and smoke, Sasuke and Naruto stare back at each other with panting breaths.

They have won.

xxx

The pink haired Konoha nin raises her brows in surprise at the oncoming stampede of shinobi. Hailing the small team at her side, Sakura motions for them to move out of the way. Quickly.

Juugo leaps upwards with surprising grace and agility while Suigetsu tries to follow him swiftly. It is too late though, for the kiri-nin. The group of running ninja cover the white haired man with stomping feet, one foot after the other. Luckily for the rouge shinobi, he melts into a puddle just in time.

Despite the situation, Sakura and Juugo cannot help but smile.

After not too long, the speedy ninja can only be seen as a shadow to the east. Looking forward in the direction the people came from, Sakura notices something that makes her chuckle wryly.

Hatake Kakashi strolls along, not hindered by the stress of the moment. Both eyes are visible and it is plain to see he has been in battle. The copy of Icha Icha Paradise held within his grasp though, is a good indication that the worst of the fight is over.

"Ah Sakura-chan. Glad to see you alive and well." The copy nin stops casually in front of the medic, one hand fisted in his pocket. The slouching ninja crinkles his eyes at his old friend.

"Kakashi-sensei!" The pinkette finally reacts, jumping for the man in front of her. His strong arms envelop her smaller form comfortingly. It has been so long she has seen her former mentor. It is a relief that the copy nin is alive and well.

"Tsk tsk, Sakura_-chan_." Suigetsu teases from behind her. The man brushes the dirt from his clothes, safely upon his form once more. "I don't think Sasuke would like your behaviour." His finger sways from side to side, but a sharp smile adorns his equally sharp face.

Pulling back from the medic, Kakashi views Sakura with questioning eyes. He does not bother with words, she already knows what that look means.

Stepping away quickly, the woman slowly becomes the same shade as her hair all over_. Very_ pink. Putting her fingers together in a very 'Naruto' fashion, the girl avoids his gaze. "Well you see, Kaka-sensei...I went after Sasuke-kun and -" The seasoned shinobi raises a gloved finger to her lips.

"It is perfectly fine Sakura. You don't need to explain yourself to me." His obsidian orb watches on with amusement as his hitai ate is lowered over the Sharingan. "I imagine you are part of the reason Sasuke helped defeat the Ten Tails. Is it safe to say that you helped our troubled Uchiha with his Madara pickle?" Kakashi asks with his usual bland tone. "In any case. Madara is no more, and it is all thanks to him. I think Konoha will be very happy with his progress."

Sakura opens her mouth to reply, but promptly shuts it upon registering her sensei's words.

"Sasuke killed Madara?" The pinkette tries again. A warmth rises within her middle at the knowledge that her love is alive.

Then a new voice sounds and a look of glee crosses her soft features at the deep undertones she has not heard in so long.

"I did kill Madara." Sasuke's words reverberate through the area as his form becomes recognisable through the dust.

"Ma ma, Sakura-_chaaaan_!" Naruto calls out exuberantly, rushing towards the pinkette at the speed of light. He picks her up in a back breaking hug, squeezing with all his worth.

"Naruto-kun..._Can't breath_." The woman replies straining for air. Unable to return the hug, she is trapped within his orange grasp.

"Heh heh." The blonde laughs sheepishly, "I haven't seen you in so long! I missed you." His blue eyes shine with almost tears as he now holds her loosely. Sakura locks eyes with Sasuke over Naruto's shoulder and the pinkette turns a bright red at the smouldering look within his deep onyx.

Pulling Sakura backwards, Naruto continues to hold the girl with both hands. "You should have seem Teme! It was amazing. We totally kicked butt Sakura-chan. Are you proud? Huh huh?" He jumps with excitement, his feet tipping from side to side. Blue eyes widen at the memory with utter happiness.

"Of course Naruto. I am always proud of you." The pinkette places her hand lovingly on his cheek and the foxy grin that covers his face highlights the happiness he feels.

Stepping away from her closest friend, Sakura walks closer to Sasuke. Being unable to hold herself back, the woman flashes toward the Uchiha with warmth brimming from her soul. He is alive!

Capturing him in a hug, the pinkette does not care if anyone sees. She kisses his cheeks, neck and finally places her lips upon his chapped mouth. Sasuke kisses her back with fervour for a moment before the two pull back, foreheads falling together in relief.

"I missed you Sasuke-kun. I love you so much." The pinkette tries to hug him again, but Sasuke holds her back. Eyes still surveying her form with bored interest.

His onyx orbs narrow at the woman before him, so beautiful and obviously worn with various battles. There is blood all over her and she looks dirty. How is she here?

"Sakura." Sasuke finally speaks. "Why are you here? I told you to stay away from the battle." The raven haired man ignores the cute expression adorning her face at his words. She should not be surprised. He thought she understood where his position lay about the matter.

"Sasuke-kun I thought you were going to die. I couldn't -" Sakura starts, shutting her mouth at the narrowing of her beloveds_ irritating_ gaze. "Why did you do that, hm?" Anger begins to show from the girl as she steps against his hand with chakra laced steps. "Why do you always have to ruin a perfectly good moment?" Hands placed upon her hips, emerald clash with newly spinning sharingan.

"Why don't you ever listen to anything I say?" The Uchiha growls at _his_ woman.

"Because, Sasuke," The pinkette steps closer. "You aren't the boss of me!"

"You are my woman!" Sasuke roars in response, earning snickers from the ninja in the immediate area. Naruto's eyes widen at the implied sentence. A lot sure has happened since he last saw his Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme.

"That doesn't mean I can't fight if I want to. I'm a ninja for kami's sake!" Sakura growls right back, staring directly into the dangerously swirling Sharingan. She tries to ignore the arousal beginning to form in the base of her stomach at the enraged Uchiha.

Just as Sasuke is about to respond in kind, with something equally demeaning. His sharingan focus on the distance behind Sakura.

Grabbing the pinkette, the ninja pushes her behind him in an alpha male move. "Everyone..." Sasuke warns the shinobi around him.

"Kakashi. Look." The Sharingan wielder beckons to the horizon.

Lifting his head band, the copy nin curses under his breath. Walking along in uniform pace from the north, is an army of Zetsu. In front of them is a very human Kabuto.

"I should have killed Kabuto when I had the chance." Sasuke gritted his teeth, ready to do some more destroying.

"I knew that rat would still be a snake after Orochimaru absorbed himself again!" The white haired ninja glares in the direction of the man, waiting for him to come into view.

"Everyone. Get ready." Kakashi orders, stepping forward. Summoning Pakkun quickly, the ninja tells the dog to fetch all available shinobi.

The shadow of enemies comes into view to the remaining of the group, and Suigetsu lets out a low whistle.

"Looks like that party isn't over." The kiri-nin smirks excitedly. "Are you ready Juugo?" He asks the man at his side.

"Of course Suigetsu-kun. Let's battle." The red head replies, it has been a long while since they were able to train.

"Sakura, go to the medical corps." Sasuke orders the pinkette. Not bothering to look at her, he misses the pissed expression covering her usually gentle face.

"The fuck I am _Sasuke_!" The woman growls dashing forward for the incoming enemies at top speed.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke yells behind her in anger and exasperation. That damn _woman_.

In the next second the raven haired shinobi is also gone from sight.

"Wait up guys! I wanna kick some butt too." Naruto calls loudly from behind, rushing to catch up.

Kakashi merely pockets his book and begins to stroll toward the mass fight that is sure to come.

This will prove to be interesting...

**A/N**

**OMG. WHY WAS THIS CHAPTER SUCH A BITCH TO UPLOAD? T_T I don't understand why ffdotnet tried to hijack the words to italics. Annoying :[**

**So there you have it. What did you all think?**

**The gang is back together again ready and raring to kick some butt! Sakura and Sasuke are sure to fight before this is all over. We all know what comes after fighting though...;) ;) **

**Lol. Next chapter will be up soon enough.**

**If you enjoyed the content of this chapter and wish to read more, please, review! :)**

**Next chapter: The Gang Is Back! - Sakura vs. Kabuto**

**Excited? =P**


	23. The Gang is Back, Sakura vs Kabuto

**A/N Proper authors note at the end. You will probably want to read it. :)**

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto

**THE MISSION DURING THE WAR – CHAPTER TWENTY THREE**

**THE GANG IS BACK! - SAKURA vs KABUTO**

**Last time - **

Lifting his head band, the copy nin curses under his breath. Walking along in uniform pace from the north, is an army of Zetsu. In front of them is a very human Kabuto.

"I should have killed Kabuto when I had the chance." Sasuke gritted his teeth, ready to do some more destroying.

"I knew that rat would still be a snake after Orochimaru absorbed himself again!" The white haired ninja glares in the direction of the man, waiting for him to come into view.

"Everyone. Get ready." Kakashi orders, stepping forward. Summoning Pakkun quickly, the ninja tells the dog to fetch all available shinobi.

The shadow of enemies comes into view to the remaining of the group, and Suigetsu lets out a low whistle.

"Looks like that party isn't over." The kiri-nin smirks excitedly. "Are you ready Jūgo?" He asks the man at his side.

"Of course Suigetsu-kun. Let's battle." The red head replies, it has been a long while since they were able to train.

"Sakura, go to the medical corps." Sasuke orders the pinkette. Not bothering to look at her, he misses the pissed expression covering her usually gentle face.

"The fuck I am ___Sasuke_!" The woman growls dashing forward for the incoming enemies at top speed.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke yells behind her in anger and exasperation. That damn ___woman_.

In the next second the raven haired shinobi is also gone from sight.

"Wait up guys! I wanna kick some butt too." Naruto calls loudly from behind, rushing to catch up.

Kakashi merely pockets his book and begins to stroll toward the mass fight that is sure to come.

This will prove to be interesting...

xxx

The sun has risen with the death of Uchiha Madara, and the harsh rays of light shine down upon the battling shinobi. It is hot beyond all belief and the cool wind that fell upon the desert has disappeared. Despite the area being a barren waste land, the temperature only adds to the battle. There is nothing better than getting down and dirty, having to work to sleigh your opponent. The extended Team 7 are in their element albeit, a little out numbered.

Sasuke races toward his medic at top speed, ready to save her from the oncoming hurt the battle is sure to bring. There are over a thousand Zetsu and the rouge nin knows that Sakura does not stand a chance.

Only, when he arrives at the scene, Sasuke realises that the pink banshee might very well have a solid chance. The Uchiha can only watch on with rapt fascination, a tingle of arousal flooding his form, as an angry Sakura punches the ground so forcefully the earth vibrates dangerously for miles away. Then, a flood of smoke bombs cover the area in front of the white atrocities.

"SHANNARO!" Screeches through the atmosphere as Sakura makes her move.

The white clouds cover the Zetsu and everything else in the area very effectively. Then another 'boom' is heard, followed by an even bigger vibration.

Sasuke feels the ground literally moving beneath his feet, as the ninja jumps back a few meters. Sharingan activated, the raven haired man tries in vain to see the commotion his girl is causing. The rumble of impact travels steadfastly throughout the hard earth as dust flies from the ground to mix with the white puffs of sight rendering cloud. A collective echo of screams and groans come to his ears as the voices tumble further and further away. Just what is going on?

When the smoke clears, Sakura is standing not far off from Sasuke. Her back is to the man, but he is certain she is donning a smirk of success. At least half the Zetsu, coming forward at a steady walk, fall into the bottomless crack within the earth that the kunoichi created.

"Five hundred down. Five hundred to go." Sakura says confidently, glancing over her shoulder at him. "Come on Sasuke-kun, what are you waiting for?" The pinkette looks completely innocent, but Sasuke knows that she is goading him._ Clever bitch._

Flashing forward, the Uchiha stands beside Sakura with a blank expression. Kabuto is nowhere in sight and there are many enemies left. "Sakura. Follow my lead." He says softly, before jumping high into the sky. The woman follows quickly as a rain of fire spits down upon the cloned beings. The assault is strong and very hot, managing to take out a good chunk of the Zetsu. Still, it is not enough.

Leaping backwards, Naruto takes their place in the air, sending out a giant rasenshuriken towards a highly concentrated group of clones. The earth below shows at least one hundred Naruto running towards to battle with determined faces.

"Let's do this!" The Naruto yell in a simultaneous battle cry.

A tai jutsu fight begins of epic proportions. White and orange cover a very large portion of the battle field as Kakashi makes his move.

The copy nin eyes the field with calculating eyes. He has an idea but does not want to hinder the Naruto's surrounding the area. The blonde kyuubi is doing well with his assault and the Jōnin does not want to stop his fun. Sharingan and obsidian narrow considerably as he flies through the hand signs with practised ease.

"Doton – Doryuheki!" Kakashi cries, watching as a wall of earth sprouts near the enemy Zetsu, effectively cutting the Naruto's off from his oncoming attack. The bull dog shaped earth wall kills a few of the white creatures on impact. Though, many remain unhindered on the other side.

With a smirk, Kakashi hails Sasuke to his side. Whispering something imperceptible to the raven haired man, the Uchiha smirks in agreement. Sharingan eyes flicker to the side to make sure Sakura is not in the line of fire. The woman is just fine, pummelling through Zetsu after Zetsu along side the real Naruto. Smiles adorn their features as they both hit the same creature in unison. The blow by Sakura to its head and Naruto's punch to the gut is enough to cut the Zetsu in half with a sick spray of guts and rib cage. Still, their smiles do not falter.

Happy with their location, Sasuke nods to Kakashi that he is ready.

The copy nin stands his ground, making blurringly fast hand signs. Sasuke's counter measure will come directly after.

"Suiton – Daibakufu no Jutsu!" Kakashi yells with concentration, watching with pleased eyes as his waterfall technique works perfectly. A blue lagoon surges up from the earth, seemingly coming from no where. The water rises into the sky, threatening to drown the Zetsu in the area. Suigetsu rushes to the copy nins side and sends a surge of water over the uncovered creatures with a toothy grin.

Sasuke leaps skyward with inherent grace while his hands concentrate dangerous energy to his palms.

"Chidori Senbon!" The Sharingan wielder sends sharp spurts of lightning hurdling towards the water covered Zetsu. Upon impact, the creatures are done for.

Zetsu screech in pain as the high-pitched electricity comes into contact with the all encompassing water. At least two hundred beasts fall to the ground, writhing with the shock of the blast. Many died upon impact, however, few will perish slowly as the current stops their heart at a steady pulse.

As the shinobi lands beside his comrades once more, he smirks with amusement at the hell that Jūgo is creating. The cursed mark has taken hold as the gigantic red head runs throughout the crowd, spearing many Zetsu with his sharp wings. The ones that are not caught by the onslaught of his speed are ripped into pieces by his crushing grasp. His taken over form is a sight to behold, as his discoloured hands rip the heads right off two Zetsu's standing side by side.

Sakura speeds up behind Jūgo's winged body and swiftly runs up the length of his back. Leaping off the spring board, the woman soars through the air in a somersault as Senbon fly throughout the atmosphere piercing at least ten Zetsu through vital points. Without faltering, the woman continues to run at top speed with another goal in mind.

Find that nasty rat Kabuto...

Naruto sends out a second burst of clones at the quickly dwindling Zetsu. There are still two hundred or so, though, it does not feel that way with the amount they started with. The kyuubi container is really in his element and he has not even entered nine tails mode.

Then a new voice pierces the area as it yells, "Chōjū Giga!"

A large white and black bird comes into view, while Sai's dragon with six heads flies through the sky. With an open mouth, the beast gobbles up many of the Zetsu, as well as some of the clone Naruto.

"HEY, SAI BASTARD! I AM FIGHTING, YOU KNOW?!" The orange clad ninja yells up at him, frowning strongly at the mock smile of politeness that covers the mans face. Swooping to the ground, Sai does not get off his bird. Though, he does offer Naruto something that looks suspiciously like a smirk.

"Hello dickless. I am glad to see that you have not killed yourself." The ex root member greets his friend standardly. The cutting words that were once meant in offence warming the area significantly. Only Sai could make such insults terms of endearment. "I was told by Kakashi's mut that backup was needed. I think that you need to train harder. There are hardly any enemies." Sai points out with another smile.

"Shut up idiot! There were more before." Naruto almost yells back at his friend.

"Ah. I understand." The pale man rises upward into the sky. "You have become a liar as well. I wonder how many other bad habits you have contracted during your time away from Konoha."

Just as Naruto is about to hollar back at the _irritating_ shinobi. A hand is placed upon his shoulder. The Naruto clones continue to fight valiantly not too far off and the blonde pouts like a child.

"Naruto. He is trying to bait you." The copy nin explains matter-of-factly.

"But, Kaka-sensei. He is such a prick." Blue eyes look saddened at losing the verbal argument as he frowns up at his mentor.

"You know that Sai has his own way of showing affection. Come on, let's finish this. Hm?" The silver haired man gains Naruto's interest with his words.

"I have an idea." The kyuubi container smiles sneakily. "Just watch this."

Running forward Naruto mutters a quick, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." Without further ado, a very large toad poofs into the area landing directly on top of the remaining Zetsu.

"Hah! Did you see that Kaka-sensei?" Naruto jumps, fist pumping in the air. "That was awesome!" The blonde turns around to look at the group of people behind him. All Zetsu are now dead and Sasuke, Suigetsu and Jūgo stand on the side lines. Coming up behind them is an army of shinobi ready to fight off the threat.

"Sorry guys. We already took care of it." Naruto rubs the back of his head sheepishly. They did not mean to steal all the fun.

Sasuke glances around with narrowed eyes.

"Kakashi?" He addresses the older ninja.

"Hm?" The Jōnin responds lazily, looking over to the raven haired man.

Then he says it, and everyone looks panicked.

"Where is Sakura?"

Oh shit...

xxx

Emerald eyes narrow in anticipation as Kabuto stares back unfalteringly. A glint appears within his obsidian orbs as a sick smile crosses his features. This man must have nine lives. It is definitely the bi product of people underestimating him.  
Sakura smirks to herself at the thought. The woman knows exactly what it feels like to be underestimated, and although the disgusting being before her has been like a glue to her friends and many others to horrible degrees, she will not do him the disservice. No, Haruno Sakura is here to fight with all she is worth. Kabuto would be a fool to not see her as a threat.

"Long time no see, Sakura-chan." The silver haired ninja continues to smile as if looking at an old friend. Sakura is not that stupid.

"Kabuto." The woman replies stonily.

The two stand miles away from the initial battle. The kunoichi realised that the person they saw before the havoc struck, was merely a shadow clone. Using her keen senses, Sakura was able to find the enemy hiding near a rock wall, using his camouflage technique. It took a moment to isolate his masked chakra, but Sakura found him in the end.

The wind is cooler in this area, though, perhaps it is just the moment. Tension whips around with the wind, as grains of sand fly about them haphazardly. The dirt below their feet is rough and rocky, pieces of earth jutting out sharply from the ground. Blue sky stare down at them with no clouds in sight. The clearness of the day makes the picture above an almost bright azure, tricking the eyes with its beauty. Birds fly by, cawing to their families. No other sounds are present.

Sakura and Kabuto are alone.

The green eyed kunoichi stands strong, watching the man before her with a steely gaze. Her khaki shorts are dirty, as is the Jōnin vest she wears with pride. Pink hair is pulled high above her head in a messy bun and a senbon is placed strategically behind her ear. The long blade holstered over her back glints in the bright sunlight almost blindingly. Her hand hovers defensively over the blade at her right thigh.

Haruno Sakura is ready to fight.

"Come now. There is no need for violence. We are friends, ne?" Kabuto smirks, now revealing a sickness within his deep coloured eyes.

Emerald orbs narrow even more at his words and she refuses to answer. The girl is not here to talk. Smirking fitfully, Sakura lifts her foot off the ground and quickly brings it back down. The earth between her and the man cracks easily with a loud vibration of moving rock. The space between Kabuto's legs holds a deep hole but the shinobi across from her just smiles even more.

"Very well, Sakura-chan. If you must have it that way." In a flash, Kabuto is gone.

Anticipating his move, the kunoichi turns quickly, blocking his move and disabling the poison senbon. It goes flying from his grasp, landing within the deep chasm within the earth.

Swiftly, her fist comes into contact with Kabuto's stomach. Though, the area is unaffected with the help of his _Yin Healing Wound Destruction_. Sakura should have known he would use his chakra this way. After all, they are both medics with an insane control over the chakra within. Thankfully, the punch to his head is too quick for him to focus and the blow sends him flying backwards in a crash of rock and dust.

The ninja retaliates with a string of flying senbon. Sakura darts through the sharp spikes quickly, allowing one to hit her arm for the sake of gaining an edge. Reaching the man, he disappears from sight and Sakura cusses outwardly. He is too evasive for her liking. She needs to find a way to engage him in a close range battle.

As a surge of water comes from the ground, the medic realises Kabuto is using a water technique. She has seen this before from Kakashi. Quickly forming the seals, the girl is secured within her cherry blossom defence, safe from the onslaught of the heavy all encompassing waterfall. Counting the appropriate time for the Jutsu to expire, the cherry blossoms fall to the floor. A chakra scalpel comes at her face quickly, but the pinkette is ready for him. Twisting her body quickly, Sakura manages to dodge the sharp blade and jab Kabuto forcefully in the ribs. Satisfaction flies through her form at the sound of breaking ribs and she whips around swiftly, engaging his scalpel with hers.

Moving slowly across the small rocky field, the two med-nins enter into a battle of surgery mastery. Items used to perform invasive medical tasks are harnessed as deadly weapons, as Kabuto and Sakura lunge for each other at every chance possible. Hands glow blue with chakra as the blades clash with a spark of energy. Swipe, nick, punch, dodge, jump, kick, swipe, engage – neither coming out on top. One of Sakura's blades disappear while the woman uses her left hand for brute force. Finally, the sound of Kabuto's femur crushing rings true in Sakura's ears. Leaping backwards, the pinkette whips through a series of hand signs. The next moment, razor sharp cherry blossoms fly from her palms as they come into contact with a dodging Kabuto.

Kabuto rears back, safely out of range to Sakura's damage. Though, the medic did not get out unscathed. Deep lacerations form upon his arms from the tiny petals. Shinobi pants are ripped, but he is okay. Kabuto must engage Sakura in a long range battle if he wishes to be the victor. Never in a million years did Kabuto foresee this fight with the kunoichi. Though, he did not anticipate the snake literally being sucked out of him. He is lucky that Anko underestimated his human form, or he would not be here.

Moving his hands quickly, the nin releases another water technique, hurling it straight for Sakura.

"Suiton – Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" Kabuto yells as the water dragons fly throughout the air. The gleaming yellow eyes of the beast glare down at Sakura menacingly, but the kunoichi does not baulk.

Instead, the woman runs for the monster, her entire form seemingly glowing green.

xxx

"Kaka-sensei. I think I see her!" Naruto says loudly squinting into the distance.

The copy nin nods in agreement, the rumble of earth is unmistakable. He has no doubt that Sakura is up ahead.

Sasuke's eyes glint dangerously as he darts forward in front of everyone. What is she doing?!

Kakashi merely sighs at the disappearance of the Uchiha. How predictable...

As the raven haired man turns into a small blob in the distance, Suigetsu cackles loudly. His red headed counterpart does not say anything but he looks somewhat amused.

"Man, Sasuke is such a slave for love." The kiri-nin laughs louder at the thought but he knows that it is true.

Naruto snorts at the words but wonders briefly if it is true. After all, his revenge was for love. Hm, food for thought...

Suddenly, everyone eyes widen at the gigantic water beast rearing back in the sky. It is a safe bet to say the Jutsu is aimed at Sakura.

Will she be alright?

"Quick everyone." Kakashi orders, speeding up considerably.

They must get to Sakura before it is too late!

xxx

The water dragon whips through the air, roaring loudly as Sakura locks eyes with its gleaming yellow. The woman knows that it cannot actually see her, that it is following her chakra.

Evasion will not work...That leaves...

With narrowed eyes, the girl moves into action. Head on assault!

Focussing chakra to every point in her body, the pinkette prepares for the impact of the jutsu. Though, she will give it all she is worth.

As her feet run for the animal, the pinkette jumps skyward just before impact. Flying through the air in a glowing green, the chakra is focussed predominantly to her feet.

Kabuto will not win!

xxx

Sasuke watches in horror unable to do anything to stop the horrible sight before him. A gigantic water beast comes toward Sakura with a massive roar, ready to eat her alive.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke yells, Mangekyo shining with fear. She does not hear him and he feels as if his heart is breaking. What can he do?

Running forward, the raven haired man decides that he will take the blow for her. He will die, but that does not matter. Sasuke never thought he would live past this war anyway. Reaching the area, he is about to lunge forward when the woman does something so crazy and out of character that he merely stops and watches...

Pink hair falls from the bun atop her head as her shoulder length locks fly behind her with the force of the wind. Her whole body is glowing with complete chakra coverage, as she darts toward the beast with bravery he has never seen from her. Cringing, Sasuke is unable to close his eyes when the beast is about to destroy her completely. Though, the blow does not come. Instead, Sakura jumps high in the sky landing upon the water dragon and evading it's hungry mouth. Water whips over her form and the Uchiha swears she is drowning. Still, the medic keeps running. Feet moving faster than light, faster than he or Naruto. If he did not know better, Sasuke would say that the kunoichi saddled atop the gigantic beast is not Sakura.

In a flash, the woman disappears from sight. His Sharingan focus more steadfastly, moving in the direction of the ground.

In that moment, Sasuke loses his breath. He has never seen anything more beautiful.

Water flies around everywhere as the beast turns for the woman. It is too late though. Pink flies behind her as her arms and legs move behind in an effort at extra propulsion. Blood smears her arms and legs noticeably from this distance and her face is completely hardened. Sakura lands upon the earth in a roll as a shadow clone comes from behind Kabuto grabbing him in a choker hold. Sakura rips the blade from her back and in the next moment, severs Kabuto's head completely from his body.

The dragon dies with the troublesome medic.

With wide eyes, Sasuke says, "Sakura won..."

xxx

Panting heavily, Sakura gazes down at the lifeless wide eyes of Yakushi Kabuto.

His body sits a meter away, as blood gushes from the substantial neck wound heavily. The silver hair atop his head is stained with crimson and his glasses are broken beyond all repair - Not that he will ever get the chance to use them again. Sakura made sure of that.

Turning around, the kunoichi takes in a deep breath, ready to return to her team. Tell them the good news. As her eyes look to the horizon, something closer comes into view.

Sasuke.

The raven haired shinobi stands about twenty meters away, his expression surprised. There is dirt upon his clothes and he looks battle worn, but the woman knows that any blood covering his form is not his own. Walking forward tiredly, Sakura lifts her hand in a half hearted hello. Still, Sasuke does not move.

Reaching her lover, the smile adorning her heart shaped face grows considerably. Obviously, Sasuke witnessed Kabuto's killing and is stunned beyond all belief. Reaching out to touch his face, Sakura is surprised when the Uchiha pulls her to him strongly. Sasuke's arms wrap around her form almost crushingly as his face falls to the nape of her neck. He breaths in her scent, ignoring the stench of blood and instead focusses on the scent that is _Sakura_. The smell of white jasmine and freshness fills his nostrils, despite the ordeals they have been through. Sakura's small arms hold him tightly as well, her palm sneaking beneath his shirt to rest upon the bare skin of his back. It has been too long.

They do not speak, there is no need for words. Instead, Sasuke holds her tightly, his grasp becoming more gentle as the minutes roll by.

Sensing the chakra of his team...His team? Where did that come from? Is that what they were? Sasuke really needs to look at his priorities...But first, "Don't ever do that again Sakura. I thought you were going to die." Sasuke finally speaks, his tone is harsh with worry. "I know you are strong and capable..." His hold tightens again. "I cannot lose you. Not another person..." The man trails off but Sakura understands completely.

"I know." The girl replies, rubbing her palm in a circle over the surprisingly soft skin above his pant line. "I'm sorry I worried you."

"Hn." The Uchiha replies pulling back to kiss her temple lovingly.

Seeing her friends on the horizon, the woman lifts her hand in the air to greet them.

"So, what happens now?" She asks Sasuke curiously. Her emerald eyes gaze up into his onyx and her heart flutters uncontrollably.

Sasuke sighs, his palm moving to rest at the back of her head. It is time to lay it all out on the table. Are they ready?

"Now, we go home...to Konoha." Sakura's eyes grow at his words but she does not speak, sensing he has more to say. "We build a life and a family...I let you love me." Sasuke pauses, giving her a pointed very meaningful look. "And you...You let me love you."

Sakura gasps as the words leave his mouth and suddenly she is kissing him. Never in her life did she think all of the torment and woe would be worth it...Now she can see that it was worth _everything._

The small group arrive behind the couple and Suigetsu makes a mock 'aww', Kakashi and Jūgo remain silent as Naruto runs forward to the couple.  
Unable to restrain himself the blonde hero yells, "GROUP HUG!" Diving upon his most precious people.

Despite the situation, Sakura beams up at her two boys and Sasuke smirks characteristically. Neither miss the sniffle coming from their blonde friend, though, both their smiles only grow.

After a long moment, Sakura and Sasuke both say, "Naruto..._Can't breath._" As the kyuubi container squeezes them tighter. It seems he does not want this moment to fade in case it is not real.

Finally pulling away, Naruto beams at the group with a big foxy grin.

"So Sakura-chan, Sasuke-Teme. What do you want to do now?" His blue eyes sparkle with the excitement of the moment.

Both shinobi look over to Kakashi before turning back to their fellow team mate. Patting Naruto on the shoulder Sasuke says, "Let's go home Naruto."

"Chyea!" Naruto hollars pumping his fist in the air. Finally, VICTORY!

Team 7 and friends walk away from the dead Kabuto towards to medical tents. Soon they would go home to Konoha. Kakashi walks along with lazy strides and a genuine smile across his face. Icha Icha makes a reappearance and Naruto chatters endlessly. Suigetsu and Jugo talk about the future and what will happen if they come to Konoha. Though, it will all be fine if Naruto has any say in the matter.

As Sakura links hands with Sasuke easily and his eyes soften looking down at her, both ninja cannot help but feel that everything is right in the world.

"Man, I can't wait to get home and have twenty five bowls of ramen. Dattebayo!" Naruto pumps his fist and jumps at the thought.

All knowing shinobi groan with smiles covering their faces.

Yes, everything really is okay.

**A/N Almost finished! :O**

**What did you all think? I quite enjoyed writing this chapter. **

**Next chapter we will get to see what's the haps in Konoha and lot's of lovely sasusaku moments. Then we will take a look to see if Orochimaru has starved yet. Then epilogue! **

**If you guys are interested in a companion piece I have some ideas. Though I may make them into a mini series of lovely fluff, family and team moments. I will ask you all on the completion of the last chapter and if I get enough reviews for the idea then it will be posted not long after. **

**I'll also be doing a itasaku fic that will be revealed all in good time. I was a bit scepticle about the couple but I read some (too many) and find that I quite enjoy the dynamic. So that will also be coming to a computer screen near you quite soon. **

**I'll see you next update!**

**Don't suppose you all want a lemon next chapter? =P**

**Three chapters to go :O**

**If you liked this chapter and wish to read more, please, review! :)**

**MerinxD**


	24. Home Coming

**A/N Hello all. Here is the next chapter! **

**Sorry it is a little late. Unfortunately that pesky thing called life got in the way =P**

**Mistakes will be fixed up when I am not so tired xP**

**Read and Review :)**

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto.

**THE MISSION DURING THE WAR CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR**

**HOME COMING**

**Last time -**

Team 7 and friends walk away from the dead Kabuto towards to medical tents. Soon they will go home to Konoha. Kakashi walks along with lazy strides and a genuine smile across his face. Icha Icha makes a reappearance and Naruto chatters endlessly. Suigetsu and Jūgo talk about the future and what will happen if they come to Konoha. Though, it will all be fine if Naruto has any say in the matter.

As Sakura links hands with Sasuke easily and his eyes soften looking down at her, both ninja cannot help but feel that everything is right in the world.

"Man, I can't wait to get home and have twenty five bowls of ramen. Dattebayo!" Naruto pumps his fist and jumps at the thought.

All knowing shinobi groan with smiles covering their faces.

Yes, everything really is okay.

xxx

The golden rays of sunshine filter over the horizon brightly, warming the dew away from the night just passed. The Village Hidden in the Leaves has still not risen to the hustle and bustle of the day, however, many shinobi can be seen during their morning training rituals.

The blue sky assaults anyone's gaze, who dare look upward. Clouds rolling by, break up the intense indigo that compliments the vibrant greens of the rather large town.

Hokage mountain stands strong and tall for all the villagers to see, showing everyone their past leaders with pride. The standard orange and red rooftops are slippery with the wet of the night, but that does not deter various ninja from leaping across their sturdy tops.

Upon the ground, village vendors begin to open their stalls, ready for the days sales. Families wake their children for breakfast and prepare them for a days learning at the academy.

Hokage tower is as red and boisterous as ever, standing just below the faces of Konoha's leaders. Shizune runs throughout the halls, an over abundance of manilla folders puffing out of her grasp. Paper flaps through the wind with the momentum of her quick steps as the woman mutters grouchily to herself.

ANBU litter the halls with one duty or another to take care of. As well as Jōnin returning to their regular lives.

For many people, it is a new start at life. The war has broken many, but Konohagakure will never tumble. Though, if anyone is searching for their leader, they will not find her. The Hokage, Tsunade, sits at her desk at the top of the tower. A large bottle of sake sits empty beside her and there are many files and papers open for her perusal. Blonde hair wisps around slowly while her head lay flat against the hard wood of the desk. A small snore emits from the 'regal' woman, drool slowly escaping her pink lips to drip upon a paper stained with sake rings. Still, the day will start soon enough for the Hokage as well. Since the end of the war, there has been too much work to do for everyone to get back on their feet. Tsunade barely had time to heal after her horrendous accident, let alone be able to return to her bed. Nevertheless, the sake helps lessen the stress to amazing degrees.

A month has passed since the Fourth Shinobi War ended and things are going well for Konoha and its people. All shinobi cells have been sent back to their regular duties, and all establishments within the town have been re opened. Iruka is attending the Academy as always, teaching the little ninja brats of the future. The sensei's, along with their Genin teams, are back at missions and training hard for the Chunin exams that will come the next year. The Hospital was the busiest place in Konoha, after the war. Now, everything seems to be under wraps with the order back in place. It was a busy month, with shipping in all injured from the battle field, but the skilled medics were able to get a handle on it as quickly as possible.

Haruno Sakura has taken over the Hospital, running it with efficient ease. The woman will take her Jōnin exams in the next month, while her best friend Uzumaki Naruto takes the Chūnin exam in the distant future. Their ex sensei, Hatake Kakashi has come out of retirement to teach his pupils a thing or two for each given test. The silver haired copy nin is certain they will succeed with flying colours, though, you can never have too many skills under your belt as a shinobi. The unflappable man will not admit it, but he is enjoying his time with Team 7 immensely. Even Uchiha Sasuke has fit in quite well, once more. It has been a long time coming but the raven haired sharingan wielder has returned to his home, and is actually caught smiling every once and awhile. Though, it was not a walk in the park to begin with. No. Upon returning to Konoha the Uchiha was taken into ANBU custody for a solid 14 days. Tsunade being the biased woman that she is, went easy on the young man. Still, consequences needed to be dealt. One cannot just leave their village unannounced and then wreak havoc for almost half a decade and get away scot-free.

After Morino Ibiki had a crack at Sasuke, the hardened interrogation nin realised that he would not need all of his _big_ tricks. Secretly, the man was a little miffed, though, happy the boy was ready to atone for his sins. The Uchiha was forthcoming and very honest in his information, even telling them the story of his families origin and Madara's downfall.

Everyone was very surprised with Sasuke and his new attitude.

Very surprised indeed...

**Two Weeks Prior**

"Uchiha Sasuke. It is time for sentence." The Hokage's voice rings out through the Village of Konoha, amplified by a Jutsu.

The entire populace, sans the injured, stand before Hokage Tower. Tsunade stands tall and proud before her people with a firm look upon her feminine features. Behind her, sits the newly formed council. One such person being Hatake Kakashi, placed closest to the blonde leader. Gaara of the Sand is also with the council, looking as placid as ever. It was a long trip to Konoha for the small cell of Sand nin, but the red haired Kazekage feels the trip was necessary. Uzumaki Naruto stands close by, donning a solemn expression that is usually not present. The esteemed members and their Hokage are positioned at the top of the Tower, whilst the people below watch on with rapt fascination.

The raven haired Uchiha stands upon a platform on ground level, tied up with chakra cuffs, an ANBU on either side of his form. The love of Sasuke's life, Sakura, is perched as close to the platform as possible. Though, rules state that the pink haired nin is not allowed to fraternise with the prisoner until sentence is dealt. Sakura was not allowed to tend to Sasuke's minor wounds after the battle because of protocol and the two have not talked in over fourteen days. Both shinobi have spent countless years away from each other in the past. Yet, this time apart has been harder than the previous large expanse of years. It is plain to see the longing within Sakura's emerald depths, as the woman stares up at her shackled love. Sasuke gazes down upon the girl, and to anyone else he would look emotionless. Though, the pinkette can see the slight crease at the corner of his eye, as well as the intensity of his 'blank' expression. Deep obsidian stare only upon the mop of pink and vibrant green, ignoring everything around him. The whole Village watches him with hawk eyes and the Uchiha is not sure what to make of it. Surely he will not be executed?

The ANBU lightly grabs Sasuke's shoulder and the missing nin is surprised the hand is not forceful. Turning to face the Hokage, the prisoner looks skyward at the people above.

It is time.

"People of Konoha, let the record show that this man, Uchiha Sasuke has been a missing nin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves for One Thousand Six Hundred and Forty Two days. In this time the man before you has worked for a number of questionable organisations, however, no people of Konoha have been harmed at his hands. The last living Uchiha has been forthcoming with information of his travels and has garnered useful Intel on our enemies that we will use to implement a safer era." Sasuke is surprised at the woman's words. She is being very kind considering...everything. It is true that he has not killed anyone of the leaf...he did try though. Sasuke is firm in his belief that Danzo does not count. Thankfully, due to his tactfulness, no one will ever find out about the true deaths of the Elders.

This seems too good to be true.

Taking in a breath, Tsunade continues to read the report in front of her.

"The hero of our village, Uzumaki Naruto." The Hokage has to stop speaking with the roar of the crowd at the mention of the kyuubi containers name. Sasuke's eyes narrow. So much has changed. When the crowd finally dies down, the woman begins again. "Our hero and progeny of Konoha's Fourth Hokage has asked for mercy for the Uchiha. Given classified information that has been pertained from the prisoner, as well as certain conditions, I do not see this to be a problem." There are a few murmurs now, apparently Sasuke has built quite a reputation with the people. Probably not a good one either.

"I will tell you all now. This young man is the reason we are all alive today. Both Naruto and Sasuke were invaluable during the Fourth Shinobi War and are undoubtedly hero's. Thanks to these young men born to this village, Uchiha Madara and the Ten Tailed Beast was sleighed, as well as many other battles throughout the war. Their team mate Haruno Sakura took down on of the key enemies in the war as well as saved your Hokage's life. Hatake Kakashi should be proud for his efforts with these young ninja." There are gasps and the murmur grows considerably. Though, the villagers behind Sasuke do not seem to sound as negative as before.

He can imagine Sakura standing behind him, chewing on her bottom lip like it is Sunday dinner, wringing her hands in suspense. Sasuke does not need to turn to know, he can feel the tension coming off the medic in waves.

"Due to the mitigating circumstances, I believe that the village of Konohagakure is willing to welcome you, Sasuke, back into the fold. However, punishment must be dealt for your blatant disregard of your home, and certain proviso's must be met." He can feel his mouth go dry. Sasuke does not want to go to prison, but he will if it means getting to live a life in the end. Just like Itachi wanted...Just like Sakura can give him.

"The conditions will be listed in the following order and must be obeyed implicitly. Should you fail to meet these requirements law enforcement action will be taken. Trust must be earnt Uchiha, it cannot be given." Turning to Shizune, the brunette hands her a second scroll.

Unfurling the green and white parchment, Sasuke feels like this is the longest second of his life.

"Uchiha Sasuke. You must attend weekly psychological appointments within the Konoha Hospital with a specialist of my choosing. You will continue to work with Morino Ibiki assisting the interrogation unit with any information you can provide that we deem worthy. You must remain within the fire country and are to only leave the village upon orders of your Hokage. If you so wish, your shinobi status will be reinstated as a member of Konoha." Sasuke almost drops dead at this point. "You will not be permitted to take the Chūnin exam and will remain at the rank of Genin despite your ability, for one year." A slight damper, but still expected. "The original Team 7 will reform in alliance with Team Kakashi despite differences in rank between members. This is the only team you may work upon for the period of your twelve month probation. You _must_ rebuild the Uchiha district with your own two hands with the help of labourers, and find a suitable wife to carry on the blood line. The Uchiha clan was a very powerful blood line...is a very powerful blood line. See to it that you make a better day for your people Sasuke. You will live under ANBU watch for three months until you are determined trusted." Lowering her head downwards, Tsunade takes in a large breath. Gazing at Sasuke, blue meet onyx as the last words are spoken.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Provided you can live with these terms I hereby sentence you a free shinobi of Konoha and no longer a traitor to the Leaf. We thank you for your service during the war and welcome you back to your home. Live long and prosper." With a formal bow the Hokage steps back, her yukata swaying in the breeze.

The next thing Sasuke knows, the cuffs are gone from his wrists and feet and Sakura has enveloped him in the most bone crushing hug ever.

"I love you Sasuke-kun. I was worried." Sakura says into his ear as tears drop one by one upon the pale skin of his neck.

Breathing in the pinkettes natural scent, Sasuke sighs heavily. It has been a gruelling two weeks but it is finally over, now he just needs to prove himself worthy.

Naruto cheers on in the background but Sasuke does not notice. The only thing he knows is the woman in his arms.

Nuzzling Sakura, Sasuke's aristocratic nose brushes the hair at the nape of her neck, the man places a small kiss upon the skin directly near his mouth. Pulling back from the hold, emerald gaze lovingly into onyx and it feels like forever since they were this close.

Sasuke's first mission is proving himself worthy to this goddess before him every day of his life.

"SASUKE-TEME! SAKURA-_CHAAAAN!_" The boisterous voice of Naruto breaks through the moment and the raven haired man pulls back from his woman. Arms still looped loosely around Sakura's waist, the 'Genin' addresses the blonde with a intimidating gaze.

Naruto does not notice as he bounds closely, taking both his team mates into a bear hug. Sakura and Sasuke rise off the ground, squished together, while Naruto gets his fill of lovin. When the two feel like they will become one, (from all the squeezing), the orange clad ninja places them both down on the earth.

With a foxy grin, Naruto says, "Let's go to Ichiraku. My treat!" Moving ahead, the teen turns to make sure his friends will follow. When they just stand and look at him, Naruto flashes over to their location and slings his arms around Sakura and Sasuke's shoulders.

"I'd say we should look for Kakashi-sensei, but that lazy bastard high tailed it out of here the moment Tsunade-baa stopped talking. He probably knew I was determined to fix him with the bill today!" The blonde chuckles loudly but does not let go of his friends. "Oh well, one of these days..." He trails off, scheming about his mentor inwardly.

To Naruto, life is absolutely perfect. Sasuke and Sakura would be inclined to agree.

Sasuke's feet carry him instinctively towards the Ramen Hut, it surprises him how deeply ingrained Konoha is within his soul. It is a warming feeling that is just...right.

Lifting his arm slowly, Sasuke squeezes Naruto's shoulder. His right arm is slung tightly around Sakura's waist as the three walk in sync to their favourite watering hole.

It is good to be home.

xxx

The night of Sasuke's pardon is ridiculously romantic. Many women would not think so, but those girls are not Sakura. There are no flowers or chocolates, no fancy restaurant, not even any 'I love you's'. Still, it is perfect.

The light is soft in the small apartment of Haruno Sakura. A lamp covered in shaped cut outs sits in the center of the room, the golden glow reflecting the patterns across the walls magically. Little shuriken and kunai shadow the wall in little golden shapes, making the pink haired ninja smile as she leans against her love. Sasuke and Sakura are perched upon the couch in the living room, there is onigiri placed upon the coffee table and the room is silent as ever. Crickets chirp through the night air and the sound of a frog croaking filters through the silence every once and awhile.

Naruto offered them a night out drinking, but both shinobi needed some time alone. It has been too long and there is much to talk about. Though, when lying against Sasuke's chest with no other obligations present, words do not seem needed.

"Sasuke-kun. Do you know how Suigetsu and Jūgo are doing?" The pinkette does not bother to look back at the male, but enjoys nuzzling her hair against his neck.

"Chigau. I have not." Sasuke rubs his nose near the shell of Sakura's ear and she cannot help but giggle at the contact.

"I must look into it tomorrow. I want to make sure they are being treated correctly...That something can be arranged for them." Sakura wants to help her new friends, it is a shame they were not released with Sasuke.

"Aa."

"Sasuke. I'm trying to have a conversation with you." The pinkette scolds, though, she does not speak any further. Instead, the woman sits up from her comfy perch and picks up the almost empty plate of rice balls. There are remnants of tomato covering the porcelain, but Sasuke devoured both portions completely. 'Cheeky ninja.' Sakura thinks, walking into the kitchen. Too bad if she wanted some. No matter though, Sasuke can have whatever he wants...within reason.

Rinsing off the plate, the pinkette watches the relaxed Uchiha from the corner of her eye. It has been so long since she has seen him like this. It is so comforting to see.

Sasuke's eyes are closed as he leans back against the couch. Clothes similar to his old ones adorn his form, the Uchiha emblem covering the back with pride.

Turning off the tap, Sakura pads back into the dimly lit room. It is a simple house, with bright colours that are obviously feminine. Though, there is nothing that is not needed. Besides the little ninja inspired lamp cover her mother gave her at Christmas. Sakura finds herself wondering if Sasuke will want to change anything in the house...If they will even stay here.

"Sasuke-kun?" The pinkette begins.

Lazily, the Uchiha cracks open his eyes. "Hm?" He intones with a half smile covering his pale features.

"Can we talk?" The girl asks timidly, taking her place beside him.

Pulling her closer, Sasuke says, "We are talking."

"That is not what I meant Sasuke and you know it!" Sakura snaps lightly.

"What ever could you mean?" His tone is sleepy but she knows she has his full attention.

Steeling herself, the pinkette decides to just put it out there. "The future Sasuke. I want to know what your plan is..." _If it still includes me._

A rumble travels through the man's chest that doesn't quite make it to his mouth. Using his strong grasp, Sasuke pulls away from Sakura and sits up properly.

"Impatient are we?" He teases with a serious face, tone bland as ever. Sakura does not grace him with an answer, and merely gazes at him with annoyed love. "Well _Sakura_. I was hoping to live here with you until we can rebuild the Uchiha district. But if you don't want me I can -" The smirk sitting upon his face is wiped off as the woman launches at him, covering him in kisses. "I wasn't done." Sasuke manages to rasp out, her grasp around his middle becoming deathly tight.

"What more can there be to say?" Sakura asks, looking up at him with confused eyes.

"I can think of a few things." Sasuke does not elaborate as he gazes into her eyes. The love he feels is very evident in his expression as onyx fade into Sharingan. He does not speak and Sakura hugs him tighter, fiddling with the crest upon the back of his shirt.

Breaking Sasuke's train of thought Sakura says, "I think you are so cute in your little clan shirts. I don't know what it is about the emblem on your back that does it for me." The pinkette jokes softly, moving in to kiss his neck softly.

His next words are subtle but with clear intentions. "We will have to get the crest sewn upon your own clothes soon enough. I think you will look stunning covered in my insignia." The deep intonation of his voice holds a little lift of amusement and something else that Sakura cannot decipher.

Then the words hit her rational brain.

Pulling back quickly, Sakura stands and takes a step back, her calves bumping into the coffee table.

"Wh – What?" Sakura asks him. Perhaps she heard wrong.

"You heard me." Sasuke replies, slowly moving to stand as well. His gaze does not leave hers once. Walking close, the raven haired shinobi with red spinning eyes tucks a few hairs behind Sakura's ear. Keeping his hand in place, Sasuke says, "Sakura. Marry me."

With a gasp, the pinkette leaps forward, knocking over her love and the couch behind him. Falling to the floor in a heap of each other, Sakura whispers yes after yes into Sasuke's ear. Neither care that they are on the floor, half on the hard ground and half on the back of the couch. This moment is perfect.

Pulling back from Sasuke's neck and leaning on her arms, Sakura sees something that warms her heart completely and pools her stomach with new arousal. The Uchiha beneath her is lying completely still, large hands splayed across the girls lower back. Though, his face is the main attraction. Pale skin and regal features look back at her, eyes now a deep black filled with raw emotion and...a smile upon his thin lips. Not just a quirk upward or even a smirk. A full blown teeth showing smile.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look delicious Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asks, her voice becoming husky. Only now has she noticed how strong he feels pressed against her front, how spicy and masculine he smells. The woman could just gobble him up.

Sasuke's smile becomes a patented smirk as he replies, "Well as a matter of fact -" The sentence is unable to be finished as Sakura smacks him hard against the chest, sitting up to sling her legs either side of his body. The Uchiha smirks good naturedly and there is a laugh within his eyes.

Moving to lean on his elbows, Sasuke's chest is angled towards the pretty pink woman straddled across his waist. It has been a long while since they first coupled, and during his time confined the Uchiha could not help remembering their intimate time together. This girl is going to be his wife and eventually help him produce an heir. For now though, Sasuke wants to ravish her body.

Leaning upwards, Sasuke suckles on Sakura's neck just the way she likes it. Touching the junction of her shoulder and throat in a way that makes her whole form shiver with anticipation and mewl upon contact. Unknowingly, obsidian bleed into crimson as he suckles with area with lazy determination. Hands move to run down her back, before moving upward again. Tracing lines over her shoulders, his fingers graze the side of her breast teasingly. Then, with a quick movement, Sasuke takes a hold of Sakura's hips. Squeezing tightly, he presses her form down against his arousal, enjoying the soft gasping keen coming from her parted lips.

Sakura loves to feel of Sasuke against her and pulls him to sit up full. He does look lovely, lying there before her, but the feel of him against her is nothing short of brilliant. Petite fingers weave through soft raven locks as she kisses him senseless. This man, the one she will marry, feels better than heaven. Grinding her lower half upon him wantonly, Sakura enjoys the growl that rumbles through his chest. As lips part slowly, tongues meet in an erotic display of love and affection. Taking Sasuke's lower lip between her lips, Sakura sucks lightly and presses downward against his length again. Each time she completes the action a heat grows within her to outrageous proportions.

"Take off your shirt." Sakura whispers in-between open mouthed kisses. Their tongues meet once more before Sasuke pulls away, quickly complying with her wishes.

Emerald eyes darken as she watches his pale hands grip the edge of his deep blue shirt. Sasuke pulls the material upward almost teasingly, but Sakura does not bother looking into his eyes to see his reaction. She is too busy watching.

Navy pull upward to reveal jutting hip bones, a teasing trail of dark hair that leads to the cutest belly button given to an S class shinobi, and a pale taut abdomen. Without thought, Sakura moves her hand to his stomach, enjoying the hard lines that his body gives her. The pinkette has seen many a male form, but none that looks this good. Perhaps she is biased, but Sasuke is Adonis in her eyes.  
As the shirt falls to the floor, petite hands slide upwards over uncovered skin, to rest upon his bare shoulders. The muscles of his arms and shoulders ripple beneath alabaster skin as Sasuke takes hold of Sakura, pressing her close to him by her lower back. Standing swiftly, a hand is placed easily beneath her behind as he makes his way to the bedroom.

Sasuke does not want their first coupling after asking her to marry him to be on the floor of her apartment. Though, he is sure that will happen all in good time.

Placing Sakura down on her feet, the woman takes a moment to gain herself. Then her eyes are widening as black shinobi pants and boxer shorts slide down masculine legs, to rest upon the floor. Stepping out of the clothing, Sasuke's eyes flash at the desire shown in Sakura's emerald depths. The woman's gaze is fixed upon his engorged length and she looks...ravenous. Unconsciously licking her lips, Sasuke cannot take it any more.

"Your clothes." He says without hesitation. She needs to get naked. **Now.**

With a quick tug, Sakura's shorts fall to the floor. He does not have the patience to wait for her to abide his wishes. He will do it himself.

The zipper of her shirt is next as Sasuke's palms slide over the skin of her shoulders enticingly. He is about to move for her underwear when Sakura reaches out and wraps her palm around his erection. She hisses in satisfaction at the warmth in her hand, as a surprised groan leaves Sasuke's lips.

Looking around frantically, Sasuke cannot see a kunai in sight. Another gasp emits from his mouth as his palms touch the fabric of his woman's bindings. She is driving him crazy and they have not even begun.  
Stepping closer Sakura starts to kiss Sasuke's shoulder, standing up on her toes to lave his neck seductively. Still, her hand moves over his cock with a slow purpose.

"Do you like this Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asks close to his ear, darting her tongue out to lick the lobe.

"You know that I do." Sasuke rasps through gritted teeth, as the kunoichi grips tighter and heightens the pace of her ministrations.

"Tell me you want me." The pinkette says, garnering courage with every gasp from her fiance.

Sasuke growls, ripping the material covering Sakura's chest in two. Her voice is so husky and alluring it is no wonder he has not fucked her sideways yet.

"_Sakura_." Sasuke's voice is deep and makes the woman even wetter, her pace grows strong and he needs to stop her before it is too late. "I want you so _fucking _bad. Stop teasing. Let me be inside of you." The Uchiha does not realise that his voice holds a deep husk as well, as the Sharingan swirl with arousal. The red and black of his eyes seem even darker than normal as his want shines through easily.

"_Yesss._" Sakura hisses at the thought without meaning to. Making an executive decision, the woman lets go of the amazing appendage in her palm and steps backward, pulling off her panties in one movement. "Now Sasuke. _Please_." The woman implores, as she climbs upon the bed. Settling on the center of the mattress, Sakura spreads her legs for him, giving Sasuke an amazing view of her perfectly pink womanhood, damp with arousal, for him.

Unable to help himself, Sasuke dives forward, landing between Sakura's legs. He needs to be inside her, but first he needs a taste. Just a little.

Spreading her lips gently, the Uchiha explores her nether regions with his tongue lovingly. It has been too long since he tasted her unique taste of sweet tang. It is amazing and he shivers with want as the woman lying back bucks up into his mouth in surprise.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispers as a digit makes its way inside of her, curling slightly as his finger begins to thrust in and out. His tongue circles her clit, and if she were paying attention Sakura would notice Sasuke spelling his own name over and over. When he accidentally brushes a sensitive spot, nestled to the right of her clit, Sasuke moans into her arousal. Laving the area, flick by flick, suck by suck, the Uchiha enjoys the cries that come from Sakura's perfect mouth.

Another finger joins the first as the shinobi decides that a taste is not enough. He needs to make her climax. Then Sasuke will fuck her into next week.

Hand moving furiously, Sasuke's hips grind into the bed unknowingly. Moving his face from side to side, he rejoices in the new knowledge that Sakura loves this motion. Her whole form arches to him and her legs spread even wider for him. When he moves a third finger inside of her tight entrance and curls upward, Sakura is a goner.

With a keen wail, the pinkette becomes rigid under his assault as her body convulses with pleasure. His fingers are unable to move with the tightening of her slick inner walls as Sakura's orgasm rolls over her form.

Not giving the woman time to recover, Sasuke moves upward quickly. Impaling himself within her depths, the Uchiha (and his penis), rejoice.

Hips move in tandem frantically as Sakura raises to meet him thrust for thrust. It has been much too long since she has felt this, and his hard torso against her bare breasts and stomach is pleasure within itself. That coupled with the exquisite fullness she feels with each pump of his hips is enough to drive her wild.

As Sasuke's hand moves sneakily between them, Sakura bucks upwards unable to keep the rhythm, as his fingers move over her clit, at a pace that only a shinobi could muster.

It does not take long for either lovers, but Sasuke blames it on the heat of the moment. The intense attraction and love he feels for this woman, and the time spent away from her warm embrace, is enough to make him crazy within her tight cavern.

Sakura feels complete and utter bliss as Sasuke pulses within her, with a flick of his thumb and one particularly brutal thrust, the pinkette is down for the count.

Moaning loud enough for people to hear outside of fire country, Sakura's wetness clamps down on Sasuke's thrusting member.

The Uchiha puts some chakra into his movements now, the tightness of her channel holding him in place firmly is almost enough to bring him over the brink of ecstasy.

As Sakura wails his name and bites into Sasuke's shoulder possessively, he is lost.

With frenzied thrusts that lack previous rhythm, Sasuke bucks into Sakura harshly, face scrunched up in absolute pleasure. The woman feels a warmth that was not present before, as the Uchiha heir spurts his warm seed within her.

After a moment or five catching their breaths, Sakura reaches upwards, linking her fingers around his neck. The intense movements are gone now and all that is left is lazy love. A soft kiss later and Sasuke pulls away and rolls to the side. There is sweat covering both their forms, but it was so worth it.

As they lie there in silence, realisation covers the raven haired man's face. Jumping up from the bed, he reaches into the pocket of his shinobi pants and brings out a box.

"I almost forgot this." A completely naked Sasuke says, turning to a spent Sakura.

Still, emerald eyes widen in adoration and surprise as the small brown box opens to reveal the most beautiful ring possible. It is expensive that is for sure, but the diamonds and cut suggest that it is also very old.

Sasuke's next words prove her theory. "It is an Uchiha heirloom. I got it out of the vault while you were at the hospital this afternoon. It was my mothers."

"Sasuke..." The pinkette whispers, sitting up on her knees.

Crawling onto the bed, the Uchiha places the engagement ring upon Sakura's left hand. The woman gazes down at the shining object before looking back up at his deep coloured eyes. Widening her arms, Sasuke falls into her warm embrace, enjoying the warmth of their naked bodies touching.

Now Sakura is irrevocably his.

With another languid kiss, the furnace of passion slowly begins to heat once more. Hands trail over bare expanses of skin, teeth and lips nip at sensitive points, sighs are heard and bodies are given.

Only this time...They make love.

xxx

**Two Weeks After Sentence **

The Hokage's office is bright and surprisingly loud for this time of morning. Tsunade has been in the office for a couple of hours now and Shizune has taken over her shift at the Hospital.

Team 7 as well as the members of Team Kakashi stand before their leader awaiting instructions.

"I know that you all must be eager for your first mission as a team again." Tsunade begins, glancing down at the mission scroll before her.

Turning her blue eyes to the Uchiha, the Hokage can see Naruto bouncing up and down in her peripheral vision. His foxy face is as excited as ever, while the rest of the team are a semblance of good behaviour. Though, the glint in Sasuke's eyes suggest excitement as well. No one is as forthcoming as Naruto.

"First up I would like to congratulate you Sasuke and Sakura for your up coming nuptials. I trust that I will be the god mother of your child." The woman smirks slightly with her teasing words, but she is genuinely happy for her student.

"Shishou!" The pinkette still has the self preservation to blush despite the random marks placed about her form for people to see. She is a medic and capable of healing them, but Sasuke would not hear of it. 'You are mine.' Was his response at the time. _Infuriating man. _

The Hokage chuckles lowly and moves her gaze to Kakashi, the smile waning.

"Hatake, your team is to move out on Intel garnered from the Uchiha." The Hokage's stern voice rings out around the room.

Naruto jumps a little higher, while Sasuke, Sakura and Sai remain completely silent. Kakashi merely nods at Tsunade's words.

"Ne, Tsunade-baa chan. Just tell us!" Naruto blurts out, unable to help himself.

"Calm yourself Naruto." Her harsh tone manages to reign him back...a little. "You are to go to the location upon this scroll and fetch me." There is a pause before the woman speaks once more.

"Orochimaru."

xxx

**A/N Yay another chapter done. **

**Next chapter will be mission time for the new and improved team and then one more!**

**What did you all think? The lemon was a bit more heated than I originally intended, but the characters drove me in the direction so I didn't seem fit to change it. Though, I am quite happy with it. **

**I need to go through and edit everything fully but I am way too tired. It will get done when I wake up. Though, I thought you would all like it now. **

**If you like the content and want to read more, review!**

**Reviews make me happy :)**

**MerinxD**


	25. At Peace

**A/N Whoot! It's done. **

**There is a note down the end you should probably all read xP**

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto

**THE MISSION DURING THE WAR CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE**

**AT PEACE**

**Last time - **

The Hokage's office is bright and surprisingly loud for this time of morning. Tsunade has been in the office for a couple of hours now and Shizune has taken over her shift at the Hospital.

Team 7 as well as the members of Team Kakashi stand before their leader awaiting instructions.

"I know that you all must be eager for your first mission as a team again." Tsunade begins, glancing down at the mission scroll before her.

Turning her blue eyes to the Uchiha, the Hokage can see Naruto bouncing up and down in her peripheral vision. His foxy face is as excited as ever, while the rest of the team are a semblance of good behaviour. Though, the glint in Sasuke's eyes suggest excitement as well. No one is as forthcoming as Naruto.

"First up I would like to congratulate you Sasuke and Sakura for your up coming nuptials. I trust that I will be the god mother of your child." The woman smirks slightly with her teasing words, but she is genuinely happy for her student.

"Shishou!" The pinkette still has the self preservation to blush despite the random marks placed about her form for people to see. She is a medic and capable of healing them, but Sasuke would not hear of it. 'You are mine.' Was his response at the time. _Infuriating man._

The Hokage chuckles lowly and moves her gaze to Kakashi, the smile waning.

"Hatake, your team is to move out on Intel garnered from the Uchiha." The Hokage's stern voice rings out around the room.

Naruto jumps a little higher, while Sasuke, Sakura and Sai remain completely silent. Kakashi merely nods at Tsunade's words.

"Ne, Tsunade-baa chan. Just tell us!" Naruto blurts out, unable to help himself.

"Calm yourself Naruto." Her harsh tone manages to reign him back...a little. "You are to go to the location upon this scroll and fetch me." There is a pause before the woman speaks once more.

"Orochimaru."

xxx

The forest on the outskirts of Konoha is vibrant and flush with all different shades of green. The dark brown of the tree's, only help accentuate how abundant the growth of the area is. It does not mean anything at all, but it serves to lift the travelling shinobi's spirits. Wild life and greenery at its most beautiful, is a good omen for the safety of their journey. Though, ninja are not usually a superstitious lot, Haruno Sakura has always been in a mould of her own.

The orange and black clad hero bounds excitedly in front of his team, sniffing out trouble along the way. Sakura and Sasuke leap from tree to tree with chakra laced steps, like it is second nature. No one will know, but the two have spent more than enough time travelling in this direction to and from Konoha in the last couple of months.

The ex root shinobi, Sai, takes the rear with the team leader, Hatake Kakashi.

The mission brief is simple: Go to the under ground vault where Orochimaru has been placed and retrieve him. Alive.

Sasuke remembers locking him up that first day. It was actually ridiculously easy with the use of his Mangekyo. That slithering snake is not even a challenge any more, it's almost depressing. _Almost._

The small cell of ninja have been travelling for half a day and if they stay at this steady pace, they will reach the location in a days time. Sasuke can make the journey in one night, though, that is at top speed.

Sasuke glances over at his wife to be, jumping along silently. Her stance is relaxed and very much like always. However, the tightness of her gaze would suggest that something is wrong. In the past months, the Uchiha has learnt that Sakura will never say a word when something is upsetting her. The girl will hide beneath that ridiculously deceptive smile, and worry all to herself. Sometimes, he cannot help but wonder if part of that bad habit is his own doing. Whatever the reason, it is very _annoying._ How is he supposed to tend to her needs if she won't tell him them?

Moving into Sakura's apartment was a very easy transition for the ex rouge nin. It is more comfortable than the underground hide out, and her bed is much bigger. Sasuke suspects that the low expectations of life that shinobi have, as well as the very little stress in their lives at the moment, has also helped the time pass easily.

During the day, the heir to the Uchiha clan has been using his strength for building purposes, while Sakura tends to the Hospital. Konoha has been kind enough to hire Tazuna, an old acquaintance from wave, as the contractor. Although it is all coming out of Sasuke's vault, the Uchiha does not care one bit. Money is not something he will ever have to worry about considering he inherited over 100 people's fortunes, and the Uchiha clan were very wealthy. The man was very happy when Tazuna requested the original blue prints of the compound, and is secretly very excited to see a new and improved version of his old home. Of course, there will be a few adjustments to meet modern times. Still, continuity and tradition are very important.

As soon as the main house is built and the area surrounding, Sasuke and his love will move out of the small apartment and into the home they will use to build a family.

That is one of his biggest wishes...To have a family with Sakura. When he was young, Sasuke never realised what re building the clan would entail. As he grew older and experienced life on the road, he doubted that the wish would ever come true. Still, whenever he envisioned the dream, late at night, a picture of Sakura would always appear. Back then he would push it away very forcefully and hate his brain for doing that to him, but now Sasuke can see that it was meant to be.

His fourteen year old self would turn beet red if he knew how much copulating himself and the pink haired cherry blossom would get up to. Young Sasuke would throw a fit if he saw his older self being a lovey mess (as lovey as a stoic Uchiha can be), as he licks every inch of a very naked Sakura. He is not ashamed though. Every moment possible, Sasuke cannot help pouncing upon the poor unsuspecting kunoichi to have his way with her.

However, sometimes, Sakura can be a surprise all of her own. A few times she has managed to seduce him, ninja style, quite successfully.

In any case, they have been going at it like rabbits. The marks covering their forms are only a small testament to the affection Sakura and Sasuke show each other, and the raven haired ninja is very proud of his role in the pinkettes life.

"Sakura." The Uchiha does not look in her direction, but his tone suggests a firmness that she will not be able to evade. "What is wrong?"

Cursing inwardly, the woman is not sure how he became so perceptive of her. "Nothing Sasuke. Let's just get through this mission."

"Baka." Sasuke replies, tone harsh. Any other woman would take offence, but this is Sakura. "Tell me this instant." He says calmly.

Sighing, the pinkette dodges a particularly large brush of foliage upon a branch. Turning her gaze upon the man beside her, she sighs once more. "It's stupid Sasuke-kun."

"And so are you, so that makes it okay." The man reasons blankly, though, he is joking.

"It's just, between Shishou and Ino, the whole village is going to think that we are pregnant out of wedlock." The pinkette looks a little distressed.

"This is a problem?" He is confused. "Can you really blame them for thinking that? Look at us." Sasuke misses the twitch of Sakura's right eye as she thinks about how easy it would be to heal his possessive marks. She knows that he would just make more, and this is not the time or place...

Neither nin notice Sai and Kakashi move just a little closer, or Naruto begin to lag behind to eaves drop.

"Well no...I mean, yes. It would not be proper." Sakura states with a sniff.

A wry smirk covers Sasuke's regal features, "Sakura. I am certain that everyone knows that we make love every chance possible. Hell, if we weren't on a mission right now I know what I would be doing." His face returns to a perfectly blank slate despite his suggestive comment.

"That's not appropriate! I mean, what if I am pregnant? You said it would be best not to use birth control and you attack me every chance you get!"

Ahh. The real reason comes out, the woman looks away in embarrassment.

"Sakura." Onyx glance over at the mop of pink hiding gleaming emerald orbs. He does not need to look directly ahead to be accurate with his jumps, Sasuke is an elite. "Would that be a problem?"

"Well, um...It wouldn't?" The pinkette asks after a pause.

Sasuke chuckles wryly, nevertheless, his deep voice remains as passive as ever. "I have been trying to fill you with child since returning to Konoha, Sakura. I cannot say you haven't been...Receptive."

The soon to be Uchiha turns bright red at his proclamation and continues to leap from branch to branch. Sakura did not expect that answer. She also didn't expect the warmth that pools within, at the thought of bearing Sasuke's child...being a mother.

With a slow nod, the woman's worries disappear and the slight signs of possible pregnancy fall to the back burner of her mind. She can check when they return home for signs of life, though with the potency of the Uchiha and the constant state of arousal both seem to be in around each other, Sakura really would not be surprised.

"Ne, Sakura-_chan_. Are you having Teme's baby?" Naruto can't help interjecting, having been listening the entire time. Most of the conversation made him want to rip his ears off, but the blonde is just happy that his two friends finally found each other.

"Naruto!" Sakura scolds with wide eyes. She did not realise that anyone was listening to them. How embarrassing! 'I bet Sasuke knew, that sneak!' The girl thinks to herself, upping the pace of her steps.

"Heh heh. Don't get grumpy Sakura-chan. The question makes sense since every time I try to spend time with you guys, you are 'training'. Who trains indoors?" The kyuubi container laughs a moment, but waves his arms in front of his face upon noticing Sakura's miffed expression. "Mou, Nee-chan. It's a good thing right? You and Sasuke, and a little baby will be great. Dibs on being god father!" An excited expression that boarders on dreamy crosses his cheerful face. "I can't wait for me and Hinata to have children, and I can teach them all the things I missed out on. It will be great!" Naruto pumps his fist into the air as he imagines mini Uzumaki's running around. Though, he doubts that Hinata will be allowed to change her last name. Not unless he attains Hokage status first. Meanwhile, Sasuke cannot get the disturbing image of Byakugen Naruto's scoffing down an unholy amount of ramen while their father teaches them the art of, Sexy no Jutsu. He can certainly wait for that picture to come true...

Before Sakura can reply to Naruto, Sai cuts in with his usual monotonous tone. "Yeah Ugly, are you with Traitor-kuns child? Do you think it will come out with ugly pink hair and a traitorous attitude?" His feelings are hidden behind a smile of politeness and Kakashi pretends to ignore the conversation all together.

"Don't call my fiance that." Sasuke growls at the same time Naruto hollars, "Sasuke-Teme is not a traitor!"

"How are you going to make a baby with Hinata-san without a penis, dickless?" The black haired ex root member continues on his annoyingly oblivious path.

"SHUT UP!" Choruses through the forest as the socially stunted shinobi falls back away from the group

Sakura merely shakes her head and prays they will make rest soon enough. Much more of this and her head will explode. At least she does not have to worry about expectations with her close friends. They are not gossip mongers like Ino and her surrogate mother. Despite Sai's attitude he is a true friend. Sometimes, you have to squint very closely though.

The thought of motherhood still weighs heavily on her mind. Sakura did not give it much thought before, but something Sasuke mentioned that morning about having a family sent alarm bells off in her head. That, coupled with Tsunade's teasing comments, made the woman question the last time she had a period. It could be stress, but that is highly doubtful, since there is barely anything to stress over these days.

The thought didn't occur to her, that Sasuke would want a baby so quickly. Now that the topic has been breached, Sakura can honestly say that it excites her a little. It will be amazing to full-fill one of her loves life dreams as well as live a fairy tale life. Well, as fairy tale as Haruno Sakura is allowed. Sasuke does not like to go out like other men, nor will he buy her flowers or trinkets. Though, the gifts he does get her are usually extremely expensive. Priceless heirlooms actually. The fact that he is willing to give items so precious to little old Sakura, speaks volumes of his love for her.

No. Having Sasuke's child would not be bad at all.

Without even realising it, Sakura's terror turns into secret want and wishing.

Little does she know, her wish has already been granted.

xxx

The cool walls of the concrete underground are a stark contrast to the warm weather above ground. Sakura has never been to this area before, but knows that the other hide out is close by. The woman is not sure if Sasuke has given information about their temporary home to the Hokage. Perhaps, he wishes to keep it a secret in case anything ever happened that required them to hide for safety. Old habits certainly die hard.

Light glows steadily along the walls and is surprisingly not fire based. This area is new enough to have electricity. How did this place come to be?

The orange clad shinobi shivers in the center of the group. He is not so brave now...

Sai and Kakashi follow along in silence setting their deep coloured eyes straight ahead.

Watching her team mates for a moment, Sakura turns her attention back to the passage in front of her. This is similar to the Uchiha underground near Konoha, though, there are no marking on the walls. Her lover strides quickly at the front of the group, and the woman cannot help but admire his regal stature and inherent grace with every step taken. It takes all she has not to reach out and wrap her arms around him.

For some reason, Sakura can't get enough of 'emotionless' Sasuke. He is just divine.

A light flickers to the side, as the concrete begins to turn a darker shade. Team Kakashi have been travelling this path for a solid half an hour. Though, Sasuke assures it is not much further.

"Sasuke-kun. What are we going to do once we reach Orochimaru?" The pinkette questions the man who has taken point for this part of the mission.

"He is in chakra chains so it shouldn't be too hard. I will get you to disable his nerves so there will be no struggle. Can you handle that Sakura?" Sasuke's voice is authoritative and no nonsense.

"Hai!" Her response echoes down the hall loudly.

"Ano sa, Sasuke-teme." Naruto catches the raven haired nins attention. "I think I can sense something." The blonde kyuubi containers nose lifts to the air as if trying to sniff out the trouble.

"Dickless is correct. Though, it does not seem completely right. Are we close by Traitor-kun?"

Sasuke ignores Sai's affectionate nick name, and merely replies with a standard, "Hn."

The next bend the team wander around shows an obvious incline and then another passage that branches off in another direction. Without so much as a word, Sasuke takes the new path expecting his team to follow.

When they do, it is obvious how close they are. Up ahead, not five meters away, sits a cast iron door.

Cutting his palm, the Uchiha lets his blood flow over the door knob that unlocks upon contact. Pushing open the heavy metal, the group wait with baited breath to see Orochimaru hanging against the cold wall in blue chains.

All they find though, is a very large Orochimaru snake skin.

Well, fuck...

xxx

"Report!" The blonde Hokage orders the newly returned team. There is no sign of the snake Orochimaru, and the whole group looks down in the dumps. Well, everyone except Sai, who looks as regular as always.

"Hokage-sama." Kakashi begins in his 'respectful tone'. "The information Sasuke gave us was correct. However, upon arriving at the location we discovered that Orochimaru has escaped. We have brought back evidence of his being there in the form of a very large snake skin. We will await your next orders regarding the mission." The copy nin lowers his head in a half bow, before looking back up at their leader.

Tsunade's features tighten considerably. Though, she had a hunch this would happen.

"Kuso. That is a very old trick of his. I should have considered the possibility." The Hokage says to herself, in a serious tone. This is not good.

"Uchiha." The woman continues, addressing Sasuke. "What are your thoughts on the matter?"

Stepping forward, Sasuke inclines his head respectfully before speaking. "We surveyed the area for any possible clues and have obtained a genetic sample of the target, as well as mapped out Orochimaru's tracks. He was able to get past a blood sealed door, but I would not be surprised if that snake hasn't taken in some of the Uchiha's blood. His fascination with commanding my body began with Itachi after all. The tracks we found were not hidden at all and there are very small trace amounts of chakra that allowed us to determine where he exited and the direction the target travelled." Sasuke pauses, taking in a breath, allowing the information to sink in. "We scouted the area, though, we felt bringing you this information was top priority. I suggest an ANBU squad scour the west for signs of the snake...Really though, he is probably in the wind." The raven haired man bows his head once more and steps back with his group. Standing closer to Sakura than the others upon instinct.

The Hokage gazes at Team Kakashi, taking in all new information. "Do you feel this is correct Hatake?" The blonde confirms.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." The Jonin replies obediently.

Sighing deeply, Tsunade looks resolute. "From the sounds of your report. Orochimaru is still weak. With the extensive information the Uchiha provided us with upon first returning to Konoha, I can ascertain that he is still weakened from the Mangekyo and chakra exhaustion. The fact that chakra is present is a good sign, to be sure. I will send out ANBU, but other than that...We wait."

Everyone around the room looks wary but there is nothing that can be done. The Hokage does not think Orochimaru will become a threat in the near future. Though, he must be obtained. That man cannot be allowed an abundance of time to scheme. He will have a world dominating plot within no time. Thankfully, his body takes a long while to regenerate properly.

Yes. This is the best course of action.

Gazing down the ninja before her, Tsunade gives them all a firm look.

"Team Kakashi. You are dismissed. Good work!"

"Hai!" Choruses around the room, despite the dampened mood.

xxx

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura warns. "I'm not in the mood." The pinkette tries to shimmy out of her loves grasp to enter the kitchen.

The apartment is lovely and cool this time of day and both ninja are happy to be home. Still, failure always weighs heavily on Sakura.

"Can't do that." Sasuke nuzzles the pale expanse of Sakura's throat. He enjoys the velvet feel of her skin and sniffs the scent of sweat and white jasmine. _Delicious._

"Ne Sasuke-teme I'm still here, you know!?" Naruto intones, irritated by the usually stoic nins actions.

"I was hoping you would rectify that." Sasuke's voice is muffled as he licks the shell of Sakura's ear. He is not one for public displays of affection, but this is his home. The Dobe should have known that Sasuke would want some time with his fiance.

"Ugh! It is one thing knowing you are a normal person Sasuke and another horrible horrible thing seeing it." The blonde hero makes more 'ick' noises, followed by a little bit of hacking.

Managing to pull away from Sasuke's grasp, Sakura ignores the slight growl that is directed her way. Deciding to take pity on the man, the pinkette turns and walks into Sasuke's arms. Looping her arms around his neck, Sakura fixes him with a light kiss.

"After I make dinner we can have a lovely night. Okay?" Her voice is hopeful, eyes bright with pleading.

Sasuke sighs, leaning his forehead against Sakura's. "I'm going to hold you to that. I don't want ramen again." The Uchiha finishes staunchly, allowing Sakura to walk into the kitchen.

"That's not fair! Sakura-chan makes the best ramen. Hey Sakura?" Naruto smiles widely, but it falls as he remembers that they are **not** having ramen.

Sasuke moves past the coffee table and takes a seat next to his best friend. Picking up the remote, the Uchiha turns the television onto Konoha central. If he recalls Kakashi correctly, Icha Icha Tactics is playing again in a couple of minutes. It is a rerun, but Sasuke has never had the opportunity to have luxuries such as television and take away, what with being a nuke nin and all.

Not that they are having take away. Why would they need to? Sakura makes the best food he has ever tasted. It rivals that of what his mother used to make, and creates a swell within the Uchiha whenever he eats anything Sakura has prepared. He cannot wait until she is feeding his children and being a perfect Uchiha matriarch and an A class Kunoichi. Of course, she may have to take a small sabbatical during the first year of child rearing. Though, Sasuke will not be like his father. He wants to have a very active part with the growing of his young-lings. Secretly, it is all very exciting.

The movie begins to play and Sasuke notices that Naruto is very enraptured by the bright green and oranges crossing the screen. The thought of Ramen has completely left the dobes mind, and the smell of something delicious starts to filter in from the kitchen.  
The scent of Oden permeates his nostrils teasingly, and Sasuke can't wait to eat as much as possible. The Daikon is prominent as the sound of a knife cutting up the vegetable shinobi quick hit his ears. The Uchiha loves when Sakura makes this dish, especially because of the salty soup that accompanies the array of foods. It is not as bitter as Sasuke would like, but not everyone has tastes such as he.

When the movie is about ten minutes in, Sakura meanders into the room with a tray of drinks. Placing the tea down in front of her boy's. Sasuke takes his extremely bitter black tea and Naruto gushes at Sakura's kindness before picking up his obscenely sweet drink.

Dinner will be ready soon and despite the failed mission today, Team 7 are quite content. Walking in-between the couch and the coffee table, Sakura places herself in between Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke's arm comes up to wrap around her shoulder instinctively and Sakura's hand moves to her love's thigh.

Although enraptured in the movie, Naruto makes room for his beloved Sakura-chan, smiling down at the pink haired food goddess.

"Dinner smell great Sakura-chan." He tells his best friend happily, very excited for the meal to come.

"Hn." Sasuke agrees in that monosyllabic way of his.

"Thank guys! I'm starving, I don't know why but I have wanted eggs all day." The pinkette exclaims, turning her attention to the movie. With a soft sigh of contentment, the pinkette leans her head on Naruto's shoulder as she squeezes Sasuke's leg affectionately. The Uchiha nuzzles his woman, kissing her cheek softly as she laughs at the obscene gesture a character is making on screen.

Naruto's voice can be heard cackling into the night.

"I love you guys." Sakura admits, gazing up at Naruto then Sasuke. Her emerald soften upon the love of her life.

"We love you too Sakura-chan." Naruto nuzzles his cheek against his sister affectionately as she continues to use his shoulder as a pillow. He looks very much like a fox at this moment.

There is silence until Sasuke says a little awkwardly, "I love you too Tenshi."

Sasuke enjoys the colour pink Sakura turns at his out of character proclamation.

Team 7 are finally at peace...

...

"SHIT! The soup!"

**END**

**A/N Yay it's over. **

**Well not quite. There is still a quite long epilogue!**

**If you are all keen for a sequel please review and let me know! I have only heard back from a few of you who want to read the companion piece. **

**Any way. It has been wonderful writing this story. It has been the best five weeks of my life xP **

**After the epilogue I will also be starting my itasaku story if anyone is interested. All of this will be happening in the next 48 hours. It shall be named – A Better Time. **

**The companion piece to this one, if everyone is interested, will be – Trials and Tribulations of the Uchiha Life. **

**Reviews keep me writing and make me smile :)**

**Thank you all and I will see you at the epilogue. **

**MerinxD**


	26. Epilogue

**A/N Here is the epilogue. I have already started the first chapter for the companion piece. So keep a look out for it. First chapter will be out within the next 48hours depending on life and such. Any mistakes found will be altered when I go through and edit this story completely in a weeks time. **

**Thank you all very much for your support and lovely comments. It has been a great ride. I hope you all tune in for my other works and will see you all soon enough!**

**New readers to this story in the future. Please send me a review if you enjoyed it :) I am always writing xP **

**Thank you all again and here is the last chapter - **

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto

**THE MISSION DURING THE WAR CHAPTER TWENTY SIX**

**EPILOGUE **

"Mission success." Sasuke's voice rings out over the head piece as he perches a knocked out man over his shoulder. This mission was tasked by an old war lord who was obnoxious enough to draw attention to himself, and managed to gain some pretty influential enemies from the shinobi realm. Thankfully for him, Konoha has been after information on rogue assassins for quite some time. The target, slung over the raven haired shinobi's shoulder like a towel, is actually a very skilled assassin. Team 7 wouldn't have thought so upon arriving at their location. Kakashi decided that it was in their best interest to henge themselves a war lord and set up some bait. It is obvious that the assassin had no idea that the war lord was onto him because even Naruto was more stealthy than him, and Naruto is about as stealthy as an obese elephant.

It is all over now and this horribly easy week long mission can come to a close.

All of Team 7 are starting to miss home and the feel of a warm bed and in Sasuke and Naruto's case, their warm wives. This was a relatively average mission, but the war lord specifically asked for the best of the best so Tsunade pocketed the old creeps dollars and delivered. Now the only task left is to sedate the assassin to withstand long travel and start the journey home. If they travel at a steady pace, it will take about three days. Though, knowing Sasuke and Naruto, they will want to get home ahead of time.

For the Uchiha it is a matter of seeing Sakura and tending to clan business. Naruto's sights are more set on a gigantic bowl of ramen and then a visit to his beloved fiance. Luckily for the blonde hero, Hyuga Hinata accepted his suit for marriage with the approval of her family. The only condition being that he become Hokage first. Ever since the meeting with Hizashi, Naruto has been jumping through hoop after hoop as a Hokage in training. Tsunade will never admit it, but she is glad to be passing on the legacy to the Fourth's son. It seems rather befitting.

Naruto turns to Kakashi, who is jumping from tree to tree while reading his patented book. How he is able to do that, know one will ever know. Sai is travelling relatively close beside him upon a white bird with the prisoner in front of him knocked out cold. The older Jonin turns a page with one hand and manages to side step a rather large twig offshoot that has sprouted up from the sturdy wood of the tree. His lazy expression mirrors exactly how the rest of them feel.

"Kaka-sensei. How about you shout us some ramen when we get home?" Naruto speaks to the team leader using his affectionate term. It does not matter that they have been the same rank for some time now.

Kakashi merely makes a noise that equates to: In your dreams, and continues to read the worn novel. Naruto just smiles at the expected answer, and chuckles to himself.

"Everyone. Wait a moment." Sasuke's voice is heard from up ahead. The group leap a couple of branches and land beside the raven haired Jonin. It has taken three years, but Sasuke finally did get the ranking he wanted.

"What is it Teme?" The kyuubi container looks confused.

That is when a puff of smoke sounds and a little blue and white slug lands upon Sasuke's forearm. Katsuyu appeared to Sasuke a couple of moments ago saying that Sakura has a message for him, before puffing away into thin air. It made the man on edge to say the least. Luckily, the animal has the good sense to come back.

"Sorry Sasuke-san. Tsunade called me back, but I am here now. There has been some confusion with your wife but we have been able to straighten everything out." The blue and white slug says politely, though the creatures breathing is a little more wispy than usual.

Sasuke merely gives the animal a 'go on' expression that is rather intimidating and Katsuyu continues on quickly. "Sakura is in labour. Her water has just broken and it will take about six hours before she will be dilated enough to push. Tsunade-sama says to get to the hospital as soon as you can, she is in good hands." The slug gives him a nod and poofs away before the nineteen year old has time to reply.

"Fuck." Both Naruto and Sasuke say at the same time. Turning to each other, a silent conversation is exchanged with one brief look. Then both men take off like the speed of light.

"I'm coming Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto hollars into the greenery as his feet glow blue with the push of chakra.

"Dobe she can't hear you!" Sasuke yells back, clearly on edge. His wife is having a baby.

"Don't worry Sasuke we will get there on time. I'll race you. Fist one there is a better shinobi!" The blonde laughs, picking up his pace even more.

A visible growl is heard behind him before a flash of sound and colour zoom past him.

Naruto just smiles for a moment, quickly getting back in the game.

They will make it in time!

xxx

"Sakura-chan he is beautiful." Hinata says softly, sitting on a chair beside the pinkette's hospital bed. Upon her knee sits a very cute toddler with lovely raven hair and deep sea green eyes. The boy plays with the ends of the heiresses hair and chatters to himself.

"He is isn't he." Sakura whispers, gazing down at the new born wrapped within her grasp. Her newest baby is lovely and pink, with a tiny little tuft of ebony hair. The woman doesn't think she will ever get a child with hair like hers, Sasuke's genes are just too strong.

"Kaa-channn." The toddler coos, reaching his arms out wide for the pink haired medic. The tired woman turns her head to look at her first born with absolute love. She is sweaty and exhausted but it does not matter because everything is perfect.

"This is your brother Itachi-chan. What shall we name him?" The little boy doesn't respond, but allows Hinata to deposit him upon the mattress beside his mother. His wide eyes stare down at the baby with wonder. It is impossible to tell what he is thinking as he leans over the tiny child, their noses almost touch. Then, the newborn slowly but surely opens his eyes. Deep emerald with black flecks gaze up at the boy with deep green eyes before the tiny child let's his eyes slide shut once more. It is enough though, little Itachi is completely enraptured with his brother. He seems pleased as he smiles up at his mother with a big toothy grin.

"He is mine." Itachi's face slides into an expression that mirrors Sasuke's a little too much. It is like a blank slate of possessiveness.

"Itachi-chan." Sakura says softly, "He is your brother, not something you can own." The boy just continues to look confused and the pinkette sighs lightly. He will get it one day.

Turning to Hinata, both women share a knowing look and a smile as they giggle quietly. Children are amazing creatures, always full of surprises. In a year or two Hinata and Naruto will have their first born and heir to the Hyuga and Uzumaki clan. Naruto is working very hard to become Hokage to make the time constraints the old clan has set for them. Sakura knows that her best friend loves Hinata very much and will do whatever it takes. She is very proud of him for all the progress he has made.

A loud crash is heard from down the hall and Sakura swears she can hear, "You can't come through that window!" Yelled out from a distance.

"Sorry Nee-chan! COMING THROUGH!" A familiar voice booms and the sound of clatter is heard as it progressively grows closer.

As the swinging door opens, the pinkette is blessed with the best sight ever. Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto stand before her sweating profusely, they are panting heavily with loss of breath. It seems that they travelled faster then their bodies should allow. The woman suspects that her husband is showing early signs of chakra exhaustion, but Naruto is unflappable. He will be running down to the food cart in fifteen minutes time completely rejuvenated. If only they all had a killer beast within that replenished their health remarkably fast.

In an instant, Sasuke is at her side and kissing her full on the lips. Their sweat mingles unknowingly, but neither care one bit. Hinata moves over to the door to greet her fiance.

"Naruto-kun. Let's go for a quick walk. You can visit Sakura-san in a moment." The woman orders softly, taking the blonde by the elbow and steering him to the exit. Naruto looks like he is going to protest but upon seeing his two best friends wrapped up in their little family, he does not want to intrude. They are certainly perfect for each other.

"Okay Hinata-chan. I missed you." Despite the fact that they have been together for years, Hinata cannot help but blush a light pink. Naruto is always so affectionate.

The blondes chatter can be heard all the way down the hallway as he rounds the corner, though, Sasuke does not notice. He is too busy accepting the small bundle that is his newest child. The baby boy opens his eyes and Sasuke just about stops breathing. Deep emerald with black flecks stare up at him and he can't help but wonder at the perfect mixture of colours. Before Itachi was born, Sasuke hoped for emerald orbs like Sakura's. He cannot get enough of those big doe eyes of hers. When he came out, the oldest Uchiha was an absolute wreck. He just about destroyed the hospital lobby because Tsunade threw him out of the room for being too stressed. It is true though, he just couldn't see it at the time. When he looked into Itachi's eyes for the first time he just knew that it was meant to be. That he would love this little creature until the end of time. The black ring around his emerald depths made his heart stop because he could see himself in his own child. At the moment, Sasuke feels something very similar. There is so much of Sakura and himself in that one little look that it almost overwhelms him. For the third time in his life, Sasuke promises to himself that he will protect his own fiercer than anything before.

Kissing the baby on the forehead softly, the man cannot take his eyes off him. Little Itachi tries to hug his father as well, snuggling into the soft material of Sasuke's black shirt. The Jonin vest was lost somewhere on the journey but the new father doesn't care one bit.

"Who could have predicted that we would be here four years ago." His beautiful wife breaks the silence. Gazing upward, Sasuke sees that she is absolutely perfect. The brightest smile ever covers her face and despite the hospital gown and sweat slicked hair, he knows that he will love her forever.

"You are beautiful." His voice has a mind of its own.

"You said that last time." Sakura beams up at her husband. Allowing him to give her a sweet kiss.

"It was true then too." Sasuke replies, wrapping his arm tighter around the toddler sitting upon the bed.

"Well you look exhausted." The pinkette counters, taking the new born from his grasp with practised ease. Sasuke cannot deny the swell of pride he feels watching his two sons and wife sit before him. It is a dream come true.

"I love you Sakura." He tells her for the first time in a week. It has been so long. Leaning in, he allows their lips to meet once more. It is obvious that she is tired, but it does not stop him from parting his lips just a little. The kiss is slow and languid, but above all, it encases all the emotions blooming between the two shinobi.

"Yuck you two!" Naruto pokes his tongue out jokingly. Hinata follows him into the room, carrying a tray of hot tea and vitamins for Sasuke to take. There is a chakra pill amongst the array of goods and the Uchiha is very grateful.

"Arigatou, Hinata-san." Sasuke intones, taking the tray from her grasp. He passes Naruto and the raven haired woman their drinks. He smirks a little at the customised smiley face upon the kyuubi containers styrofoam cup.

"Thanks Teme." Naruto says, placing the cup down on the bedside table. He wastes no time giving Sakura a big sloppy kiss, "Mwa!" The blonde smacks his lips together as he pulls away. "You look tired Sakura-chan, you gotta stop letting Teme do this to you." He jokes lightly, admiring the bundle within her hold. Reaching out, the hero traces the line of the newborns face with a gentle finger. The sleeping child is certainly all theirs.

The orange Hokage in training ignores the raven haired man's proud smirk, keeping his attention on his beautifully tired Sakura-chan.

"I can't say that will happen Naruto. I want a girl one of these days but we just keep having boys!" Sakura's tone is happy though.

"You might end up with twenty children then if that's the case." The kyuubi container laughs heartily, missing the shocked expression covering the pinkette's heart shaped face. Sasuke's smirk grows by the second though, and Naruto just shakes his head. Averting his attention to the toddler close by.

"Hello Itachi-chan." Naruto turns to the boy cuddled up to his Otou-san. "Does uncle Naruto get a hug?" He asks with a foxy grin.

The toddler smiles brightly, launching himself at Naruto with grace a two year old should not posses. "I think you have a genius on your hands." The man tells his two best friends.

"I think so too." Sakura interjects. "I was meaning to tell you Sasuke, his chakra has come in. Just the other day I found him climbing the bench to get a my newly picked tomato's." The pinkette laughs lightly, very wary of waking the baby.

Sasuke's expression is surprised for a moment, as he turns his prideful eye onto his first born son. His Onii-chan was a prodigy, fate is probably going to grace their child his namesake with the same gifts. Though, Sasuke will see to it that nothing bad ever comes to his family. There will never be an Uchiha Massacre again. With danger of sounding like Naruto, that is a promise.

"So Sakura-chan, what are you going to name him?" The blonde asks with wide blue eyes. Hinata nods in agreement to the question, coming to stand beside her love. She pats Itachi on the head softly and smiles.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asks looking up at her husband with absolute love and trust.

The Uchiha smiles then, picking up Itachi with his strong arms. The boy wraps his arms around his Otou-san's neck. Walking over to the other side of the bed, Sasuke places a soft kiss upon Sakura's head as he gazes down at his new baby boy.

Reaching out a hand, Sasuke cups the babies head in his very gently, grazing Sakura's fingers in the process. Looking back up he says,

"How about Shisui?"

**END**

**A/N So what did you all think?**

**It was fun ne? **

**I really hope you all enjoyed it. I certainly enjoyed writing it!**

**Keep an eye out for me and my new writings :D**

**If you liked this story and the content of this chapter, please, review!  
**

**Reviews make me smile so if my story made you smile, I deserve one! =P **

**See you all soon at the sequel – Trials and Tribulations of the Uchiha Life**

**MerinxD !**


	27. Fic Req

**A/N **

Obviously this isn't a chapter. This story is finished! =P

This is just a quick note to let all of you readers know that I am currently taking fic requests for a period of time. You can send your wishes to my ask tumblr :)

The address is below and pasted in full on my profile wall -

merinxd . tumblr forward slash ask

Ja Ne!

MerinxD


End file.
